Puffed up Family Guy
by Blackspiderman
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls lives change when they are knocked out in a battle and are taken in by the dysfunctional family, the Griffins. Especially when one of our heroes goes gaga for the baby, Stewie. PPG/FG crossover fanfic 1. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Puffed up Family Guy Fanfiction Series**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. **

**A/N: This fanfic is going to be the first of my official series. I've had several ideas for this in the past, but this will be the final version of it, and the first one in my series. I again apologize for this last minute decision.**

**Episode Summary: The Powerpuff Girls have been through tough situatiuons before, but try fighting crime 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, for an entire summer. Yeah, it hurts, and when it comes time for school again, the Girls are in no shape to fight crime or think about anything. Plus, when a plan made by Mojo Jojo backfires and sends the Girls spiraling down into a little town called Quahog, Rhode Island, where they meet up with our friends on Spooner Street, the Griffins. They nurse the Girls back to health and then try to find their father, the Professor, whom just so happens to be Peter's old college buddy. Ironically, they meet up at the Clam, and Peter suggests that because Townsville is so dangerous for them, that they go live with them in Quahog. But, Mojo, hearing this, travels to Quahog to seek and destroy the Girls. Can the extremely weak Girls and the Griffin family fight off Mojo as he unleashes his most powerful plan yet?**

**Meanwhile, while staying at the Griffins, Bubbles, always wanting a little brother to play with, takes an interest in the baby, Stewie. However, it gets to the point where Bubbles actually falls madly in love with him and tries to win him over.**

**Enjoy!**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

It was a lovely day in the City of Townsville. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the streets were clear of bad guys & robbers, leaving the Town heroes to rest and relax at home. Unfortunately, this was no time to relax for them/

Over the past 4 months, the Girls have been struggling with late-night crime fighting. It had been leaving them a bit tired and uneasy, and eventually, it turned into all-night crime fighting, and the Girls were now starting to feel it. They were almost always tired in the morning, never energetic anymore to play with kids in school, and their dad, Professor Dave Utonium, was getting worried.

This whole adventure began one morning, when the Girls had just returned from all-night crime fighting in the morning, this morning, exhausted and out of energy. They had climbed into bed hoping for a few minutes sleep.

"Boy, I feel like jello." Blossom, the leader, the one in pink, said to her two sisters, Bubbles, the one in blue, and Buttercup, the one in green.

"I don't even remember the last time I've felt this weary." Buttercup replied to he exhausted sister.

"All I want to do is lay here all day." Bubbles, the blue one, said with her voice breaking.

"Well let's just pray we can get a few minutes sleep before the Professor calls us down for breakfast."

All three Girls shut their weary and blood-shot eyes, and went to sleep, but for only about four seconds, before their father woke them up.

"GIRLS!" The Professor shouted from downstairs. "Breakfast!"

All three Girls immediately opened their eyes and groaned.

They each slowly floated their way downstairs to the breakfast table, and saw their breakfast waiting for them on the table.

"I made pancakes!" He said cheerfully to them as soon as they arrived in the room. They took a seat at the table, looked at the pancake in front of them, yawned loudly, and them started eating. Because of the late night crime-fighting, their appetite has suffered as well. The Professor was getting really worried. "Girls, you haven't been eating much lately. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Blossom said to her father, with her broken voice.

"We just got in last night a little bit late from crime-fighting." Bubbles added as to not stress him out as much.

"Are you sure? I think it's something more than that. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, Professor. Everything is Ok. We're just a little tired today, is all."

"OK then, if you're sure. But you know, if there is something bothering you, you can tell me. Now eat your pancakes and wash up. We're going to be late for school." The Professor stood up and walked out of the kitchen to let his Girls eat. But as soon as he was out of sight, the Girls dropped their heads onto the table and groaned again.

"Man, who knew crime-fighting would get this bad." Buttercup asked in agony. She was sore and weak everywhere.

"Well, when duty calls, duty calls." Blossom said in a nagging tone with her voice cracking.

"I just wish there was a day where there was no crime in Townsville so we could relax and regain our strength." Bubbles said. "But what are the odds of that?"

"Well, let's just pray that nothing happens today so we could just relax and hopefully, get a good night's sleep tonight."

The Professor and the Girls arrived at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten just moments later in their car. The Professor parked the car in the front so the Girls could just go right in.

"Now I know it's a bit early, but I have a few errands to run." The Professor said to his three tired and weary girls. "But I'll be here at noon to pick you up."

He waited a bit for his Girls to respond, but they were too close to being asleep to listen. They were just now slowly waking up.

"OK, Professor. Noon it is." Blossom said as she raised her head to him.

The three tired Girls got out of the car, and struggled to stand up without collapsing. "Now are you sure you Girls will be alright?" The Professor asked them. "You Girls really haven't been yourselves lately, and I'm getting worried."

"Don't worry. We're fine." Blossom assured.

"We're just tired. That's all." Buttercup said to the Professor.

"If you say so. I'll be back at noon." And with that, he drove off into the streets, as the Girls walked slowly to the door of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. They were fatigue all around, and just wanted to rest. Since they had over an hour left before school started, they decided to sit by the wall and just rest to regain some of their strength. They closed their eyes for a moment, and soon enough, they were fast asleep.

They were only asleep for what seemed like ten minutes before one of their classmates, and friends, Robin Synder, woke them up to see if they were OK.

The Girls were just starting to wake up when Robin screamed in terror, thinking something had happened to the Girls.

"Are you guys OK?" SHe asked them as soon as they woke up.

"Yeah Robin. We're fine. We just took a nap, that's all."

"We were up all night last night fighting crime, and we didn't get home, until like, 5 in the morning." Buttercup said, following Blossom's lead, and then put her head back again.

"We're exhausted." Bubbles murmured to her friends.

"And how long has this been going on?"

"I don't know. I lost track after July."

"What!?" Robin, like anyone would be, was shocked to hear that this has been going on for at least 2 months now. "Does your dad know about this??"

"No."

"We don't tell him because we don't want him to be worried about us."

"Well if you were to collapse from exhaustion from fighting a monster after two months of..._this_, I think there would be a cause for concern!"

"Robin, I know you're worried about us, but there's no need. We still have almost an hour before school starts, so we're just going to take a short nap out here. The bell rings, we go inside, go home and sleep. Easy as that." Blossom said all this before she let out a big yawn, and almost collapsed on the ground. The wall stopped her from falling to the ground. She then got comfortable, and closed her eyes. "We're going to be fine."

"We'll see you inside." Bubbles said, just as she fell asleep on the ground right next to her sister.

"Later." Buttercup soon joined the two sisters on the ground. Robin, seeing no point in arguing with them, went to the playground, but, first she turned around and said to the three.

"Oh, and don't let any women catch you like that, OK?"

"Why not?"

"Because I heard this new club came afoot onto Townsville, and then the next town. I think it's called "Prostituion R us. Ha! Who would start a dumb club like that!?"

* * *

The town right next to Towsnville: Quahog, Rhode Island. It was also a beautiful town with its own schools, city halls, banks, and own little suburbs. But it is all but peaceful on the sleepy Spooner Street, where our man of the hour, Peter Griffin, lives.

Peter Griffin is a working man; 43, 296 lbs., 5'11, and he works at the Pawtucket Patriot Brewery, a place where they make Pawtucket beer, his favorite kind of beer. He is a heavy drinker, overweight, and a very poor eater, but he is in very good condition. He is also considered mentally retarded.

He lives with his family. His wife, Lois, of 19 years, who is 41 years old, a woman who gives piano lessons on the weekends, and is very supportive of Peter no matter what he does, even though Peter is a complete moron almost all of the time.

Together, they had three kids. Chris, 250 lbs. and morbidly obese, 14 years of age, goes to Buddy Cianci High School, and seems to be very inteligent. However, he inherited his father's genes, so he is considered mentally retarded along with him.

THeir second child, Meg, is 17 years going on 18, is what you would call the loser of the family. She struggles to make friends in school but gets turned down by the popular kids all the time. She also struggles to fit in at home but Peter constantly makes jokes about her, with the family, with the exception of Brian at times, joining in.

And speaking of Brian, Brian happens to be the dog of the family. He can talk like a human, walk like a human, and make jokes like a human. But his wit is as dry as the martinis he drinks. He is 7 years old, single, and possibly an alcoholic. Peter took him in when he was just a stray, and ever since, he's been part of the family.

And finally, the last child of the Griffin family, the baby, Stewie Griffin. 2 years old, a master of weaponry, and a diabolical mind the size of George Lopez's head, this baby's soul purpose is to rid the world of his mother, Lois, whom he despises, and become the world's soul dominator. Unfortunately, he has never once completed any of his world domination plans, but, after the adventures the Griffins are about to have, who is to say that won't change.

Lois was on the phone with a man talking about the club that Robin from Townsville just described. Peter then walked into the room and Lois turned to him.

"Peter, that was Mayor Adam West on the phone. Did you start a club called 'Prostituions R us?"

"Yep." Peter replied happily. "I get a couple of prostitutes to sleep with a bunch of guys and I make profits off their profits. I've already made like 400 bucks off of them!"

"Peter you can't use prostitutes to buy yourself valuable things."

"Yea I can. I've already bought myself a new toaster."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter was in the kitchen with his new toaster. He had plugged it into the socket in the wall, and he was ready to test it out for himself. But, since he was challenged mentally, he did not know how to work a toaster. The way he thought it worked was, he would stick a wet finger into the socket where the toast would go, and see if it would burn. But, instead of getting burned, he was electrocuted, and it was pretty bad._

_(End Cutaway)_

"Besides, Lois, there are so many people out there that if a trio of five-year olds crashed into our front yard right now, I'd guarentee you that they'd be either crack-heads or addicted to heroin."

"Peter, you can't just assume that every woman you meet has some sort of drug addiction. Otherwise, you'll never succeed in life. I mean, look at me. You didn't know that I was a drug addict and a prostitute once before you married me, but that didn't stop you, did it?"

"NO, but you're different. You're not a whore, like Mr. Pewterschmidt's dog, Cebreeze. Yeah! Now she has to share her puppies with that bastard, Ted Turner!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Townsville, it was 9:00 am. The bell to start the school day had already begun, but the Girls did not wake up from the nap they were taking. They just slept right through that bell, and no one even noticed them out in the front.

Inside, Ms. Keane, the Kindergarten teacher was taking roll call with her students. It was only when she got to the Girls names that she noticed something wasn't right.

When she called out each of the Girls' names and did not get a response, she quickly took a glance around the room at everyone, searching for the Girls to see if they were just spaced out. When she did not find them in the room, she began to get worried and start questioning her classmates.

"Has-Has anyone seen the Girls?" SHe asked her classmates, frantic for an answer. Robin was the first, and only, to answer.

"I saw them outside a little while ago." She replied to her teacher. "They looked worn out. Seriously, they looked like those twins addicted to heroin. It wasn't a pretty sight, and they weren't in a good mood. I think they may've went home or something. Or, maybe an emergency came up and they didn't return yet."

"Well, I hope that's the case, Robin. Now, I would like you to get started on the math problems on the chalkboard. In the meantime, I'm going to give the Professor a call."

* * *

Back at the house, the Professor was reading his newspaper, the Sports Section. And, just like Ms. Keane said she would, she called the house just moments later.

"Hello?"

_"Professor Utonium?"_

"Yes it is. Hello Ms. Keane. What can I do for you?"

_"It's about your Girls. Did-Did you happen to drop them off at school today?"_

"Why yes I did."

_"Did an emergency come up and the Girls have to go save the day?"_

"No."

_"Well your Girls aren't here in school, and their friends said they went home."_

"Well they never came back home, and you're sure they're not there."

_"I'm sure, Professor."_

"Well, I'm coming up to the school to check. Maybe they didn't hear the bell ring and they're still on the playground. I'll be up there in a few minutes."

* * *

As quickly as he hung up the phone, the Professor was up at the school. He was expecting policemen to be there, surrounding the school. But instead, he found his three Girls, still sleeping in the shadows of the bushes.

They truly looked worn out and exhausted and as if they could give out at any moment. The Professor was truly stunned at the sight he was seeing. They looked as if they were dead. Pale, tired, and worst of all, they could be mistaken as whores at anytime.

"Girls!" HE shouted in the distance, as he got out of the car and rushed over to his girls, as they woke up suddenly from the scream.

"Professor!" The three of them shouted in unison as he approached them and grabbed them in his arms.

"Girls, oh I'm so glad you're all OK! Your teacher called me to tell me you weren't in school today. What happened?"

"Well, we sat down for a moment and closed our eyes, and...I don't know, I guess we fell asleep." Blossom explained, tiredly, to her father.

"Girls, I've never seen you like this, before. You've never been this weak before. What's happened to you?"

"Well, you know the last time the night-time crime fighting came around?"

"Yeah."

"Well, another one hit Townsville, and we've been trying to stop it, but...I guess it became too much for us and we just couldn't handle it."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Um, I don't know."

"I've lost track since July." Buttercup said, groaning in agony.

"July!?" THe Professor shouted, shocked as anyone would be. "Girls, why didn't you tell me this before? THis isn't healthy for you! You Girls are practically dead for god's sake!"

"We know, but...we were just doing our job. We have to protect this city."

"But look at you Girls. I don't think I've seen anyone as pale as you three." The Professor opened the passenger door, and sat his three Girls down and buckled them in, and then got into the driver's seat himself. "As soon as we get home, I want you Girls to get straight into bed, OK? Girls?" He looked in his driver mirro and saw that all three were immediately asleep in their seats.

They slept the whole way there, and even when the Professor took them upstairs and put them to bed, they slept like logs. Not once did they move or even flinch at a sudden movement the Professor made. Every breath they took, they sounded even worse than they were before, and the Professor was getting worried. But, he thought that all they needed was a good sleep, so he left them to sleep peacefully alone.

But, they had a short sleep, and it was anything but peaceful, because about a half hour later, the hot-line rang. The Girls groaned and opened their tired eyes, as Blossom answered the phone. It was a long conversation and an unpleasant one too...since their mayor is about as smart as Quahog's Mayor, Adam West.

"Girls, emergency." Blossom said, with a little bit more enthusiasm than before. But she was still pretty worn out and not in the mood to fight crime.

"What is it this time?" A cranky and disturbed Buttercup asked as she rubbed her head in pain.

"It's Mojo. I think he build some sort of destructo-ray or something. THe mayor was eating a pickle, so I couldn't really understand. Come on! Let's get this over with!"

All three Girls groaned, but then took off into skies. They traveled about 4,000 feet into the air before they found Mojo's ultimate machine. It was a echanical U.F.O with eight arms that grab stuff like hooks and could toss them over 400 feet in the air. Mojo, however, was not there. He was nowhere in his ultimate machine. However, there was a flashing siren on top of it, and there was a note on the machine.

"_Dear Powerpuffs," _Blossom read. "_If you ware reading this, that means the self-destruct sequence has been activated, and you, along with my machine, shall perish in less than 10 seconds. You sitnky Powerpuffs will finally be out of my way for good! Love, Mojo. P.S, you suck! _Well, that's not very nice."

"Yeah, considering we're not going to make it out in time." Buttercup pointed out, pointing to a timer that flashed 0:03. The Girls needed to fly out of there and get to safety in less than three seconds, or they would be in big trouble.

But it was too late...

They did not react fast enough, and before they knew it, they were hit so hard with the astonishing explosion from the blast that they were knocked over 5,000 feet in the air, right out of Townsville...and the Professor had to bear witness to this tragedy. They were out of sight so fast he had no idea where they were heading, and neither were the Girls.

But one particular family back in Quahog was in for a rude awakening. The Griffins. The family was outside as they said their goodbyes to Peter, as he was heading out for work.

"Now Peter, remember, dinner is at six, we're having chinese, and I don't want you going directly out to drink with the guys. I want you to come straight home." Lois ordered her stubborn husband.

"Alright, alright, don't get your bra in a knot." Peter said, completely oblivious to her orders. "Jeez, Lois, when was the last time I went out drinking with the guys?"

"Last night." Their talking dog, Brian, said to him.

"Oh. Man, that was some party."

Meanwhile, Chris, dumb as he was, saw the three Powerpuffs soaring down to the ground, but mistook them for shooting stars.

"Hey mom. Make a wish on that shooting star, and maybe tonight dad won't come home knocked up." He said, tugging on Lois's sweater.

"Chris, those aren't shooting stars. Those are three five-years olds heading our way. THREE YEARS OLDS HEADING OUR WAY!?" At first, she did not realize that the Girls were plummeting to their front year dat about 250 mph, but then it finally clicked in when their torn dresses were shown.

"Holy crap! This is a sign!" Peter announced idiotically to his family. "Family, this is a sign that George Lopez has passed away and he wants _us _to continue his big head tradition."

Brian could not help but laugh at Peter's stupidity. "Yeah, or maybe this is April Fool's day, and those three are our-"

And just like that, before Brian could finish his sentence, the three Girls collided with the ground, and the ground erupted in a huge explosion. The explosion caused buildings to be set on fire, lawns to be devestated, and of course, the Griffins to be in absolute shock.

**Next time: The Griffins get to meet the Powerpuff Girls for themselves! Meanwhile, Townsville goes nuts without their favorite heroins.**


	2. Powerpuffs MIA

**Puffed up Family Guy Fanfiction Series**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 2: Powerpuffs Missing in Action**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. **

**Enjoy!**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

_Family Guy Theme Song_

_It seems today, that all you see  
Is violence in movies and sex on TV  
But where are those good old fashion values  
ON which we used to rely_

_Lucky there's a Family Guy  
Lucky there's a man who positivly can do  
All the things that make us_

_Laugh and Cry_

_He's a Family Guy!_

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Townsville, the Professor had just noticed that his three Girls were knocked far away into another town. But what he does not know now, is that the Girls had ended up in Quahog, Rhode Island.

He was in a frenzy. panicking like crazy, not knowing what to do in the current situation. But, he slowly regained his cool and decided to assess the situation.

"Dave, get a hold of yourself." He said to himself. "Your Girls are strong. They're going through some stress, but they'll pull through. They always do." He was trying to avoid the fact that he may just never see his Girls again. "If they're not back in 2 hours, call the police." And with that he went inside and tried to relax, but never once did he stop thinking about his daughters. They ment everything to him and he would do anything to see them again.

* * *

What the Professor wasn't aware of, was that he would get his chance to be reunited with his Girls soon enough, because as stated before, the Girls crash-landed in the town of Quahog, Rhode Island, on the sleepy Spooner Street. They landed right in front of the Griffin's house, and they were no more shocked than anyone would be at the sight; not at what just happened but in the conditions the Girls were in.

They truly looked dead. They were pale in the face, their clothes were dirty and torn everywhere, they had no consciousness at all, and combined with the few months of late-night crime fighting they've suffered lately, it's a hoot these Girls are still alive. Lois did not know them, but she was a mother, and it was her job to care for her children, and at this point, her maternity instincts kicked in.

"Oh my God!" SHe yelled as she ran over to the fallen Girls.

"My god, what happened?" Brian asked, also very stunned, as he ran over to the Girls with bandages, and a thermometer in his hands.

"I don't know, but these Girls look like they're in critical condition. I think they might be dead!"

"Well, let's see." Brian took his thermometer and put it in Blossom's mouth first. The thermometer read '105.8'. So he took out a notepad and recorded that number under "Red Ponytail" as he called her before he learned her name. Then he took the thermometer, after cleaning it of course, and put it in Bubbles' mouth, and hers read '106.2'. Then he took the thermometer and put it in Buttercup's mouth, and it read '106.0'. Brian was truly shocked at what he was reading. So, he then checked their heartbeats. Their pulses and heart rates were so low, that it would be so easy to mistake them for being dead.

"I've never seen kids in this kind of condition."

"I know, right? You could literally toss them in an ocean and say they're dead."

"We gotta fix them up!"

"Lois, where do we even begin. First off, we have no idea who the _hell _they are! Second of all, we don't know what happened to them, and third of all, we could do something to them and end up making them worse!"

"Don't worry, Brian. Somehow, we'll get these Girls better and before we know it, we'll be sending them off back to their family, because I'm sure they're being missed right now."

"I don't know, Lois. When you see Girls in this kind of condition, it usually means child abuse." Peter said, making a good point...the first one he's made in over 30 years. "I mean, when I find these Girls' father, I'm gonna punch that bastard out like a light."

"Peter, you don't know what happened. Maybe something happened to them that's beyond anyone's control."

"Yeah, but what are the chances of three five year old Girls flying down to the ground at 4,000 feet and actually living?"

"About as much chance as you have of actually saying something smart for once." Brian sarcastically replied to Peter, ticking him off big time. You could see it was pissed.

"Look, why don't we talk about this for a little while. I'll go put the Girls to bed. Brian, you bring me an ice pack, some medicine, and some soup for the Girls. Everyone else, meet us in the living room for a family meeting."

"Whoa, man! Look, Lois, the last family meeting we had it turned out to be one of those interventions."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter was sitting at the kitchen table, with his family, and friends standing beside him. He was wearing a foam cowboy hat, and apparently, has been, for the past eight months._

_"Peter, you've been wearing that foam cowboy hat for eight months now." LOis pleaded to her husband. "Please, for your family, take it off."_

_"Hey, hey I can take this thing off anytime I want to. I just don't want to." He told his family. But it was no good, as they were soon after him in seconds. "Get away!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Peter, we can't just leave these Girls here. They could be dead any moment. We should at least nurse them back to health."

"Alright, alright. But you owe me for this! Later, in bed! Open mouth, no matter how drunk I am!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at home, the Professor was waiting patiently by the phone so he'd be ready to call the police in case his girls did not come back. It had been two hours. Two long grueling hours of nothing. No kids in the house to disipline, no daughters to make dinner for, no girls to tuck into bed. He was now extremely worried, because his girls were still out there.

"Oh girls, where are you? You've never been out this long except for a gigantic monster attack." He said quietly to himself. "OK, that's it! I'm calling the police!" He got up and went over to his phone and suddenly dialed 911. However, he did not get the police right away. Instead, he got this:

_"The number you have dialed is temporarily disconnected." _The voice operator on the phone said, aggrivating the Professor greatly.

"Oh come on! What kind of freakin' police line is busy!? I mean, that's the whole reason they invented the police line!"

SO the Professor, in distress, ran out of the house and to the police station, where things did not get any better.

"Um, excuse me, sir," THe Professor said to the policemen at the desk, who was eating a donut and reading a pornography magazine. "I'd like to file a report for missing children."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, their names are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

"Um, sir, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Can't you see I'm in distressed?" The Professor asked in shock. "My girls, _your _heroes, are missing, and you're not even going to do anything about it!?"

"Um, can you describe them for me?"

"What? WHy should I need to describe them for you? You already know them! They're the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Listen, little buddy, I don't know where you're getting off, but I've never heard of these twinkle-duff Girls in all my life. So, if you expect me to help you, I'd-"

"I don't expect _you _to help me! I expect you to get me a policemen with brains enough to help me get my babies back.! So get someone in here now!"

"Um, I don't think-"

'Jack!" Another policemen from behind the Professor shouted. This policemen was different. He was in a wheelchair, and had to wheel his way around the department. But, he had incredible upperbody strength to make up for the fact that he had no use for his legs at all. "What the hell are you doing behind that desk!?"

"Uh, J-J-Joe! Uh, I was just-"

"Getting another reason to get yourself fired too early! You know you're not on roll call duty, yet! I could file a real police report on you and you could lose your job!"

"Um, well, see, I-"

'Get back to camera duty or I'll fire you faster than you can walk!" The policeman roared at the rookie, who immediately understood, got up, and ran away. Then he turned his attention to the distressed Professor. "Damn rookies! Hi, I'm Joe Swanson." He shook his hand. "Top policeman here, head of the department. Now, I understand you have a conern about your children. The Town Superheroins, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, I must say, um-"

"Dave, sir."

"Right, Dave, that your girls have really been inspiring more and more people out there to join the force. It's just a shame they went missing. But, I suppose that's why you're here, right?"

"Yessir."

"Alright, then. Follow me, please."

"Hold on a second!" Said the same cop who just left, who came back into the room with fire in his eyes. "We ain't through here."

"Oh yeah we are!" Joe took out a gun and prepared to shoot him, before the Professor interveined.

"Um, is that the new 2008 Xl-Shot gun, with built in explosion gas?"

"Yes it is."

"Then allow me." The Professor took the gun from Joe, and shot the policemen in the foot, which caused him to jump up and down in pain, and then in the mouth, which caused him to fall down lifeless. Joe was very impressed at his accuracy.

"My god! Your accuracy is incredible. It took me years to master that kind of aim, and that was before I was even handicapped! Hey, have you ever considered joining the force?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at home, in QUahog, Rhode Island, the Griffins were sitting in Lois & Peter's room, after they had just taken in the injured & exhausted Powerpuff Girls who had landed in their front yard. They were discussing what they were going to do with them.

"Look, honey, I'm not insensitive," Peter began, defending his statement of not taking the Girls into their home. "But, I just don't think w-we should take these Girls in just because they look like Bob Barker. Who knows? They might be prostitutes who sell their bodies for sex 24 hours a day."

"Peter, we can't just leave them out there. They're five year old girls who desperately need medical help or else they'll die!"

"Oh yeah? Well, what if one of them is pregnant! I mean, we'd be taken in another Jamie Lynn Spears!"

"Peter, you can't expect every five year old you see to have had an intercourse, and besides, it different with Jamie Lynn. She's seventeen."

"Yeah, but she still shouldn't be getting knocked up by some bastard out there! Unless, that guy was a crack-head. Then it would be fine and everyone would live happily ever after. Just like the Osmand brothers."

"Look, I'm not saying take them in and adopt them as our own. I'm not even saying consider adoption. All I'm saying is take them in, nurse them back to health, and then help them find their familes, or family, if they're all related."

"Man, this is such a touch decision. What should I do?"

Peter's immagination was always active, no matter what he was thinking. Whether it was about beer, his favorite shows, having sex with Lois, anything at all. But sometimes, he just couldn't control his immagination. Today was one of those days, because he soon saw pop up a mini-version of himsefl in a devil costume, which could talk.

"Lie to her!" The figure said to Peter. "Let those bitches into our house, and pretend everything's fine around that thing, and then, when the whore ain't lookin', kick 'em to the curb!"

"OH I don't know."

Peter sat their with the grimmest of looks on his face. Now normally, the angel of his conscious would pop up and aruge to him about the things he should do, but today, he did not show up at all.

"Hey, where's the other guy?"

**A/N: Remember "Death has a Shadow"?**

It turns out that somewhere in the back of Peter's mind, on an imaginary road, stuck in traffic, and getting very pissed off.

"Come on, you bastard!" He yelled to the cars in front of him. "I'm late for work." He went to take a sip from his coffee, and he spilled it all over his uniform. "Oh, oh this is perfect!"

While back at home...the family was havin its deal of problems.

"Look, honey, I'm not selfish." Peter argued. "I know those girls are in pretty bad shape, but I just don't think it's safe considering what's around us lately."

"Well, Peter, you really don't have a choice in the matter. Remember last week."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter was in the kitche, eating a piece of chocolate cake, after eating the other 7 pieces of that cake. It was big, round, and delicious, and once you started, you just couldn't stop. Unfortuantely, that was the problem, considering that it was Lois's birthday cake. Lois was not happy when she came into the room._

_"Peter, what the hell are you eating?"_

_"Chocolate cake."_

_"And where did you get it?"_

_"It was in the fridge."_

_"Well, that's because IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY CAKE, PETER!"_

_"Oh. Well, your cake is now in my stomach, lois. And if you want it back, you're gonna have to do me until I force myself to soil."_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Hey, you can't blame me for that. There was a note on that cake." Peter pulled out a sticky note and handed it to Lois. It read '_Dear Peter, please enjoy this magnificent birthday cake of mine. Love, Lois._" The handwriting, however, was atrocious.

"Peter, I didn't write this."

"How do you know?"

"My handwriting's so much better than Chris's."

"Hey!" Chris shouted in defense. "I didn't write this either. I'll have you know that my teacher told me that my handwriting actually is improving. Meg wrote that note!"

"Shut up, you fat sack of dog vomit!" Meg shouted to Chris. "Everyone knows besides Dad, you have the worst handwriting in the family. Even Stewie's handwriting is better, and _he's only two, for god's sake._"

Meg started panting in distress as Chris looked over at Lois, who was giving them an angry look. "How much did Peter bribe you with?"

"Two hundred bucks."

"200! Peter! You bribed these kids to trick me into thinking I left you a note saying you could have _my _birthday cake just so they could buy a couple of video games and candies for themselves?!"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly put it into those words exactly, but...look, why is everyone turning this whole thing on me, huh? We should be focusing on those prostitutes-"

"Peter, for the love of god, they're not prostitutes!" Lois was extremely angry with Peter, but she wanted to calm herself down and sway him into letting the Powerpuff Girls stay until they were well enough to get back on their feet. "Now Peter, you know that I'm a competitor, and I always love to beat you at stuff. Well, this is one of those times. So, until you concede and start whining like the little girl you are inside, you're sleeping alone. You get me?"

"Yes I do, Lois." Peter said, with everyone thinking he did understand. But, he did not, because seconds later, he punched his wife in the face and she fell to the ground.

"Peter, what the hell are you doing!?"

"This is what you said. Until I suck it up and let those whores into our home, you're gonna have constant sex with me without a condom. Well, it stops here, Lois!"

"Alright, I'll give you 100 bucks."

"I don't know..."

"You can use it to buy beer."

"Done!"

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Next time! The Girls meet their new foster family! Plus, the Professor tries out to become part of the force. But has he forgotton his girls?**


	3. The Griffins

**Puffed up Family Guy Fanfiction Series**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 3: A Little Family Named Griffin**

**A/N: I may start working on more than one story at once in my fanfiction series. If I do, then expect spoilers soon. If I don't, well then be patient.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. **

**Enjoy!**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

About 2 hours later, everyone was gathered in Peter & Lois's room, where the Girls were soundly asleep in their bed, with no movement at all, very low heart rates, low blood pressure, high temperatures, basically a regular Pope John Paul II's opposite.

They anxiously waited for the girls to wake up so they would be sure they were still there, alive.

"So, what should we tell them once they wake up?" Brian asked a distressed Lois.

"I don't know. I really don't think 'Oh hello. You landed in our front yard and now you're our strays!' isn't going to work." Lois replied sarcastically, disappointing Peter in the process.

"Aw man! I thought that we agreed _I _was going to say it to them!"

"Peter!"

'Sorry."

Their argument was put aside for the moment as the Girls to wake up. Their visionw as blurry, their eyes were dry and nearing a dull black in color, and their skin was very pale. The first thing they saw in the path of sight was the family staring at them. They were unsure of how to react at this. They rubbed the sleep at their eyes and looked at each of them.

"Oh good, you're awake." Lois said, relieved that they were still alive and that they were able to save them in time.

"What-what happened?" Blossom, with her broken voice, asked, as she tried to sit up, but failed miserably. The pain was too much for her to deal with.

"Rest, honey." Lois insisted, gently helping Blossom lay down again. "You and the other two girls were in pretty critical shape. But we got you now."

"Girls? W-What are you-" Blossom suddenly trailed off to see her two sisters sleeping by her sides. They were just as bad as her. "Buttercup! Bubbles!"

"You know them?"

"Yeah. They-They're my sisters." She introduced the family to her two sisters. "THis is Bubbles, and this is Buttercup. Man, my head is throbbing like crazy! And why am I so hot!"

Her two sisters were also starting to wake up as well, and they soon joined Blossom in confusion with the Griffin family.

"So what happened?"

"Huh?"

"How did you end up in our front yard in the condition you girls were in?"

"I-I really don't know."

"All I remember is a huge explosion and then the feeling of going down from 3,000 feet in the air...and everything else is a blur." Bubbles said weakly, before collapsing back into the bed, moaning weakly and closing her eyes.

"Everything hurts like crazy." Buttercup commented, while still laying on the bed.

"Wow, you girls were banged up pretty badly when he found you."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. I mean, your temperatures were up in the 106's, your heart rates were critically low, you practically had no blood pressure at all...I really thought you were dead."

"Yeah, so did we." Blossom replied, also collapsing into the bed, closing her eyes.

"Well girls, as long as you're here, we're going to help you get better, we're gonna treat you like family, and when you're all better, we'll help you get back home."

"Well, thanks. It really means a lot to us to know that at least we have someone who cares even though we're not from here. By the way...I'm Blossom," Blossom introduced Lois and the family to the Powerpuff Girls. "These are my sisters, Bubbles, and Buttercup. And what are your names?"

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Lois." Lois went over and palces her arms around Peter's neck, because it was the only thing skinny enough she could actually put her arms around. "This is msy loving, yet idiotic husband, Peter."

"Remember, Girls, the best thing to drink when you're sick is Pawtucket Beer, and lots of it." He said completely out of the blue. He did that on occasions, and it was usually something idiotic, even when he wasn't drunk.

"And these are our kids, Chris-"

"I like Cheddar!" Another idiotci statement, only this time by their idiot son, Chris.

"And Meg-"

"So you girls are really only five-"

"Meg, please, this is grown-up talk. So if you don't mind, let me and Lois handle this." Peter sasses to Meg. It would seem that Peter had the closest relationship with meg, but really, to him, she was the butt of all his jokes, and the whole family, even Brian on some occasions, joined in the fun. It was like Rudolph the Red-nosed Reigndeer all over again.

"Now, is there anything you girls need before we go back downstairs and enjoy our breakfast-"

"Oh, that reminds me! I gotta go call work and tell them I'm out sick!" Peter said, rushing to the phone.

"Out sick?"

"Lois, we have three stray girls in our home who probably don't have a family. There's no way I can concentrate there thinking about them here. besides, you'll probably need all the help you can get." Peter was waiting for a signal on the phone, but nothing. "Damn." He hung it up. "Busy. Alright, I'm gonna go down and get a beer." Peter walked over to the door, and exited out happily, while deep inside he wanted to strangle the girls so badly. At that moment, their liittle baby Stewie walked in, in a grouchy mood.

"Lois, where's my bacon!?" He demanded angrily. "I walked into the kitchen, and-oh what's this?" He then noticed the three girls in the bed, staring at Stewie in confusion. "Is the whore convention in town? I didn't know."

"Who's that?" Buttercup asked, glaring at Stewie at the comment.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Lois went over to Stewie and picked him up in her arms, and brought him over to the bed for the girls to see. "This is our little baby Stewie. He just turned 2 last week."

"Aw, he's so cute!" Bubbles squealed happily. SHe, along with her sisters, wanted a little brother of their own, and Stewie was the perfect substitute.

"Just wike a wittle man!" Blossom said in baby talk, pinching Stewie's cheek, pissing him off.

"You filthy, filthy whore!" He said to Blossom's face. "You're as crazy as John Travolta. Plus, you smell like you've rolled around in mud and haven't bathed in weeks!" He turned to Buttercup. "You, you have a face that only a lesbian would! You're just like Jillian Michaels." He then turned to Bubbles. "And yoU! Well...I just plain don't like you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with world domination." Stewie jumped off the bed, glared at the three girls, mainly Blossom, and then walked out of the room.

"Bubbles! That infant just insulted us!" Blossom said to her sister. "You're just going to let him get away with that?"

"What? It wasn't insulting to me."

"Stewie can be a little shy with strangers, so just try to make friend with him." Lois said to the three girls, as she turned around and left the room with Chris, Meg & Brian. "Oh, and if his urge to play doesn't kill you, Peter's drinking will."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." And with that they all left the room to leave the girls to rest. The girls went back to sleep for a while, but soon enough, their real challenge; living with the Griffins in Quahog, Rhode Island, would begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Townsville, the Professor was at the police station, but not filing a missing report for his three daughters. No! Now, he was in training to become a cop after impressing Joe Swanson with his amazing shooting accurancy and minimal injuries.

The Professor was in a training session on how to use the gun.

"OK, now just point your gun at the target." The instructor said to him, pointing to a piece of paper with a robber on it. "Now shoot him in the head, and knock him dead." The Professor picked up his gun, aimed it at the robber's head, and then pulled the trigger, releasing the bullet inside, and nailing it straight on the forehead.

"Oh yeah, baby! You got it made!"

"Alright! Does that mean I'm on the force?"

"Hell no! There's more to being a cop than just knowing how to use a gun! You also need to know what kind of crimes there are, how to alert the police department of any crime activity, you need to know specific codes to alert the police with, and..." He pulled out a donut and gave it to the Professor. "You need to know how to enjoy donuts."

"OH I love donuts!"

"Great, you're in."

"Oh boy! This is even better than that time I tried to ice-skate."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_The professor was about to enter an ice rink, scared as a little girl, knees wobbling, and with no experience. He was about to teach himself how to ice skate. But when he stepped onto the ice, the first thing he did was slid on his back all the way into a glass wall, which shattered all over him._

_"Ah!" He screamed in pain. "Goddammit! This hurts!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

* * *

However, the Professor was the only one in both towns as far as main characters having fun. Back in Quahog, the Griffins were all about in the house, wondering about what they were going to do with the girls.

"Look, I'm not selfish, but do you really think it's a good idea to keep these girls in our home when we don't even know what they are up to all the time?" Peter asked, still defending his statement of throwing the three girls back out onto the streets. "I mean, we have children we need to think about, Lois. And we all know your womb ain't what it used to be, and I had my vascectamy already."

"Honey, it's just for a little while. Think of it as babysitting...long term babysitting. Remember when you used to tell me how you always wanted a little girl of your own."

"Is it me, or are mom and dad completely ignoring me?" Meg asked in total confusion, but to no avail.

"Chris, this is no time for jokes. So either get serious or leave." Peter said to Meg, accidentally (probably not) mistaking her for Chris. He did this often enough, to the point where even Lois mistook her for someone else. "Now, Lois, I know where you're going with this, and if those girls are going to be staying here with us for a while, they are to sleep in the spare room, even if it isn't big enough for the three of them."

"Honey, I was going to use that room for my piano lessons."

"Well it's either that, or they go back on the streets."

"Well if you ask me, I think the streets are a little bit better than here with Peter." Brian said sarcastically, taking a sip from his beer bottle. He was appreciative of Peter for taking him in and treating him like family, but he never missed a chance to insult his mental retardation.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, face it Peter, you're not exactly the greatest host. Remember that time we had Nat & Alex Wolf here for a visit."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter was sitting on the couch, and was facing Nat & Alex Wolf, who were standing in front of the TV, staring at him in disbelief. Peter was drinking a ton (literally) of beer all at once._

_"Now remember," He said, when he stopped drinking. "Drink plenty of beer before a big meal and it'll go down easier. DOn't drink beer, and you can throw up."_

_(End Cutaway)_

"And then there was that time you tried to take care of Manuel Uribe, the world's fattest man in Mexico."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter was in Mexico, in a little apartment that belonged to none other than the World's Heaviest Man, Maneul Uribe. Peter was currently trying to give him a bath, but instead of using warm water, was using beer instead. And, instead of a washcloth, Peter was using a live cat._

_"Here you go, Mr. Uribe." He said happily, completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn't bathing him at all. "Here you go, you fat bastard. It must be cozy like this, huh?"_

_"Ahhhh! You're scratching me!" He said to Peter. "Stop that!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"And remember the last time we had a visitor?"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

Peter walked up to the front door, and opened it to reveal someone who looks to be Jewish.

_"Hello? Are you Peter Griffin?"_

_"Yes. Are you a Jew?"_

_"Well, yes, I-"_

_Peter suddenly punched toe Jewish guy's lights out, as he fell to the ground unconscious._

_(End Cutaway)_

"Promise me you'll be good to these girls while they're here." Lois pleaded to her husband.

"Lois, I promise you, if it makes you happy, I'm gonna be the best damn hose these girls'll ever see...I just gotta make sure they don't watch Smarter than a 5th Grader, because that Jeff Foxworthy is good!" Peter ran out of the kitchen in a hurry, with Chris, Meg, & Brian following. Stewie stayed to eat his breakfast.

The Girls soon entered the kitchen, weary and tired, but hungry. They sat down without hurting themselves, and immediately put their heads down and closed their eyes.

"Well good morning, girls." Lois said cheerfully to the girls, who couldn't help but smile weakly back at her. "Hungry?"

"Yep."

"Totally."

"I'm starved."

"Well I made you girls some hot fresh soup, to help you get your strength back. So eat up." She carried three bowls of soup to the table, and then gave them to each of the girls. They slowly began eating their soups, with total exhaustion. They yawned every now and then, and even dozed off every now and then.

Bubbles was able to stay the most awake, and had a lot of her attention turned to Stewie.

"Hi. I'm Bubbles. I'm five years old." She said happily to him, hoping to get a happy response from him.

"That's great. Now could you please get the hell out of my sight?" But all she got was sarcasm.

"Aren't you lonely all the time, not having a little brother or sister of your own?"

"Not really. I get all my enjoyment from torturing Lois & the Fat man. I mean, that guy's so stupid he couldn't find his ass if you gave him a compass and a telescope."

Bubbles started giggling, while still paying attention to Stewie. His jokes were funny to her, and she couldn't figure out whY.

"You know, you're kind of funny."

"Yes, I kind of get that all the time. I was once called Jay Leno by some bastard down the street."

"Really?" Bubbles couldn't help but giggle at Stewie. She, along with her sisters, always wanted a little brother of their own. But the Professor wasn't exactly a love machine, so they weren't getting a little brother anytime soon. "You know, you're young enough to be my little brother. I always wanted a little brother."

"Really? And I always wanted my parents dead, but that ain't happening anytime soon."

Bubbles returned her attention to her soup, and continued to eat it with her sisters.

They ate for what seemed like hours, when it was only _1 _hour they ate. They finished their soups, gave them to Lois to wash, and then went back upstairs to go back to bed in their spare room. Lois saw the exhaustion in their eyes, and helped the Girls back into bed when they couldn't get in themselves.

Both Blossom & Buttercup did not go back to sleep right away, but as soon as Bubbles hit her side of the bed, she fell asleep, and stayed asleep for about an hour and a half.

About that time later, Blossom & Buttercup got out of bed and went downstairs to see what the Griffins were up to. They were nowhere in sight, Chris & Meg were at school, Peter was at work, Lois was in the yard, and Stewie was upstairs playing in his room. Buttercup decided to take to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and Blossom sat on the couch and decided to watch some TV.

Neither stayed awake for long. Once Buttercup finished her glass of water, she fell asleep in a chair by the table, and only ten minutes into TV time, Blossom also fell asleep by the arm of the couch.

"What is wrong with me?" Blossom asked herself about her condition. "I've never been this weak before. I've never been this tired before...not even a silent movie could make me this sleepy."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_The three Girls were in a silent movie theatre, watching another silent movie that the Professor has badgered them to go to. It was entitled "Steel Vaginas", a silent movie version of Peter Griffin's lesbian movie of the same name. The Girls were almost bored to sleep, as the movie went on. In the scene playing, Peter's character was helping Bonnie Swanson's character give birth, as his lines appeared on teh screen._

_"Push, honey. Push and give me my baby boy."_

_Ironically, the movie made it so that Bonnie gave birth to Vagina Hurtz (Played by Lois covered in Spagetti O's) but it was simply someone pushing Lois out from behind the curtains out the hole. _

_"Oh good. My baby boy. Oh no, it's a girl."_

_(End Cutaway)_

**End of Chapter 3**

**Next time, Bubbles spends some time with Stewie, and developes a great friendship with him, but can it blossom into more? Plus, the Professor gets so caught up in becoming one of the force, that he forgets all about his girls. And, Peter learns how to deal with the Powerpuffs living with him in his home.**


	4. Rhode Island

**Puffed up Family Guy Fanfiction Series**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 4: The Tale of Rhode Island**

**A/N: I may start working on more than one story at once in my fanfiction series. If I do, then expect spoilers soon. If I don't, well then be patient.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue. I felt bad that the Powerpuff Girls suffered because Craig left for FHFIF. That show really sucks, and PPG rules forever! I really do believe that if they do even one episode with Family GUy crossing over with the Powerpuff Girls, it will bring the popularity of both shows way up! I also look forward to the possible TV movie for PPG.**

**Enjoy!**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Bubbles had just woken up from her long nap, and was feeling a little bit refreshed.

So, she decided to see what her sisters were up to. She slowly crept her way downstairs, and then saw Blossom sleeping on the couch, and Buttercup was in the kitchen sound asleep. Bubbles wasn't really as tired as her sisters were, so she went back upstairs, but this time, she went into Stewie's room to find Stewie playing with his teddy bear, Rupert.

"Well, Rupert, what a day it has been." Stewie said to his inanimate bear. "I am now forced to share this house with three big-headed bitches. God, I hope their father isn't George Lopez. One of them is more than enough to handle."

Bubbles smiled at the sight of Stewie playing with his teddy bear. IT reminded her of her and Octi, her stuffed octopus. She slowly walked over to Stewie unnoticed, and plopped herself down right next to Stewie, and smiled at him as he turned to face her.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He asked her angrily. "Can't you see I'm very busy?"

"I'm sure you can make time for me, can't you?" She asked him in a sweet tone, clasping her hands together, and giggling. "I want you to meet someone." Bubbles pulled out something from behind her back, and it was her stuffed Octopus, Octi. She carried it from when the girls went to fight Mojo, but miraculously, he survived the crash in full tact. "His name is Octi." She placed it on Stewie's head like a hat, and laughed at the sight. "I think he likes you."

"Yes, well I think you're a whore." He said coldly, completely oblivious to the fact that she was giggling instead of crying.

"You know, I always wanted a little brother." She said to him, pinching his cheek. "You know, soft head, pinchable cheeks, playful attitude, giggly laughter. I like babies, and taking care of them because it makes me happy."

"Well, that's fantastic. I really don't care."

"You know, you can play with Octi for a while if you want." She said playfully, giving Octi back to Stewie, and smiling. "I wouldn't mind. Besides, babies love toys. I'll be downstairs." Bubbles got up, brushed herself off, walked over to Stewie, and gave him a small kiss on the head, and then walked out of the room, but not before giving Stewie a wink and then leaving.

"Did you-Did you see what she did to me?!" Stewie freaked out to his teddy bear. "She gives me her toy, kisses me, and then winks at me. What the hell is wrong with her? Is she bipolar or a lesbian! I will never understand girls, Rupert, especially Olivia. Oh, that bitch! I'm glad she's out of my life! Then again, she never gave me a toy, or told me that I was cute...oh that whore!"

Meanwhile, Bubbles joined her two sisters downstairs, who were watching nothing but mindless television. In fact, the both of them were practically asleep on the couch. Seeing as they were both asleep, Bubbles decided to help them off of the couch, and up the stairs. Bubbles was alone in this and had to almost carry them both up the stairs and into the bed.

When both girls were upstairs and in bed, Bubbles was so exhausted from carrying them and helping them into bed, that she also collapsed in bed and fell asleep.

The house was quiet all day. Peter was at work, the kids were at school, Brian was who knows where, and Stewie was upstairs in the other room playing in his room. The day went by very quickly, with the Girls practically asleep all day, and Stewie out in another room.

But Stewie didn't stay away all day. He did go into the room where the girls were with Octi in his hands. He walked up to Bubbles, and climbed onto the bed right by her. She was sleeping peacefully and didn't even notice him there until he nudged her awake.

She groaned, opened her eyes, and smiled at the baby. "Hi, Stewie."

"You forgot your stuffed animal in my room." He said with a much warmer tone than before, but still not that happy. He handed the octopus to Bubbles, who took it, and held it tightly in her arms. She smiled warmly at Stewie, and wanted to thank him for returning Octi to her.

"Thank you, Stewie. I don't know what I'd do if Octi ever got lost." Bubbles smiled at him, and then hugged him tightly. "Whenever I hold Octi, I'm gonna think of you."

"Please don't."

Bubbles giggled, as she continued to hug Stewie.

"Stewie, would you like for me to play with you?"

"Oh I don't know...uh, OK. But only because no one else wants to!"

"OK!" Bubbles squealed, as she got out of bed slowly, and stood up off the bed, helping Stewie off. The two walked out of the room and into Stewie's room. The two sat down near Stewie's crib, and began to get out some of Stewie's stuffed animals.

Stewie did not have many stuffed animals because he hated them. But, he wouldn't mind now because he was really bored playing by himself. Bubbles thought of Stewie as her little brother because she didn't have a little brother of her own. And as his sister, she thought he was entitled to know everything about Bubbles as possible.

"Stewie, I have a little secret that I need to tell you. But will you promise not to tell anyone else unless I say so?" She asked him.

"Well, you know Pete,r he never listens at all, Lois is too busy with the house, Chris is a dumbass, meg's a loser, and Brian's an alcoholic. So, yeah I guess I'm open to things."

"Good." Bubbles struggled to get up. She still felt physical pain in her body, and it was hard to stand up. But, she did after struggles.

She closed her eyes and focused herself into levitating into the air, and finally flying. It was one of her unique superpowers to which no one, other than the Rowdyruff Boys, had. SHe concentrated on flying, and then after moments of sweat, tears, and focus, she finally lifted off the air and up to the ceiling. The pain filled her quickly, but she stayed in the air long enough so Stewie could get a good look. Then she returned to the ground, and dropped to her knees.

"What the hell? Are you-are you related to Harry Houdini?" HE asked in total amazement. Not even all the magicians he saw were as talented as he thought Bubbles was.

"No. See, that's the thing. I wasn't born like other kids. I have superpowers, just like my sisters."

"Hmm, interesting. Wait till the dog hears this!"

"No! You promised not to tell anyone about this!"

"Well why haven't _you_?"

"Yeah, like I"m really going to go 'Hi, Mrs. Grififn. I'm Bubbles and I can fly.'. I'm not an idiot!"

"No but I know who is..."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter was standing near the microwave of his kitchen. He was trying to figure out how to use it. So, he opened the door, and stuck his hand in it. Then he pressed the button on it to turn it one, but ending up burning his hand to the point where it almost exploded._

_"Ah! AHH! Oh god, this hurts!" He screamed in pain. "This isn't how a microwave works! Jesus, you lied to me!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Look, I don't want you family to worry about me and my sisters." Bubbles said to Stewie, trying to convince him not to say anything. "So please, for me, just keep it a secret."

"Oh alright. If it'll get you off my back about it, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks, Stewie. And it's not forever. Just until we're ready to say something."

"Bitch, I promist you. I'm not going to tell anyone about this little secret of yours. Not even the dog..."

* * *

"She said what!?"

"She walked into the room, asked me to keep a secret for her. Then she stood up, and then floated up five feet into the air!"

Stewie ended up breaking his promise to Bubbles, and ended up telling Brian. But only because this secret was so devestating and life-changing, it was not worth it to keep bottled up in one place for a long period of time.

"Ok, so she walks in, tells you a secret, and then shows you, and then says to you that she and the other two strays we took in all have the same kinds of supernatural powers?"

"Yes, that's correct. But she asked me to keep it a secret for her, so if she finds out you know before she or the other two sluts tell you, or anyone for that matter, it'll be _your head, dog!_"

"Don't worry, Stewie. Your secret's safe with me. But I'm going to look into this. Definately, because something like this can't be taken for granted. If these girls are lying to us, then we might be taking in some drug addicts, and if they're telling the truth...well..."

"Well what?"

"Well we could probably use them for our advantage, if you know what I mean."

_(Flash Forward)_

_Peter was in the kitchen, eating cereal from a bowl. He had no idea that Brian was about to pull a prank on him, with the help of Blossom._

_"Hey Peter, what's that?" Brian said, pointing past Peter, and to the door of the kitchen. Peter looked towards that way, but did not see anything._

_"What? What am I supposed to be looking at?"_

_Before he could look back at Brian, Blossom flew up to Peter, took his cereal bowl, and dumped it on Peter's head. She and Brian giggled at how stupid Peter looked, and then high0fived each other._

_(Return to Present)_

"Gee, Brian, I thought I had a crazy mind."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the city of Townsville, the Professor was being put through rigerous tests, to make sure he was truly ready to become a policemen. He, along with Joe, were in a training room, with a dart board the size of a regular chalkboard twenty-five feet across from them, with a cop blindfolded and tied to it.

"Um, explain to me how this is going to help me be a better cop?" The Professor asked Joe.

"Oh, Dave. Every cop needs to know how to throw knives effectively." Joe explained to him. "You never know when someone's just going to get away from you, and you don't have anything but a knife with you."

"OK, but I still don't like it." The Professor aimed his knife at the blindfolded policemen. He was very nervous, and unsure if he would hurt anyone. He took the knife, aimed it at the policemen, and threw it as hard as he could. It traveled the 25 feet, and was shoved into the policement's left arm. He yelped in pain, and swore under his breath.

"Did I get him!? Did I get him!?" The Professor asked in excitement. He had never been more anxious in his life, not even when his girls were created.

"Yep, you got him alright. Oh boy, that's a lawsuit waiting to happen. Seth MacFarlene's not going to be happy about this. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET HIS TESTICLES, YOu BASTARD!"

"So?"

"Do you realize we'll be sued for about 5 mil!"

"5 mil what? YOu mean, windmills?"

"Go f-- yourself, man!"

* * *

Oh poor Joe! He's got his work cut out for him big time. Unfortuantely, so do the Griffins back in Quahog. They have to take care of the Powerpuff Girls.

And speaking of said girls, it was now nighttime and the girls were getting ready for bed in the spare room. Lois and Peter were also in there, to help the Girls in case they couldn't get into bed themselves. After all, they were far from healed as anyone could see. Stewie was also in the room, but only because Lois carried him in, and because Bubbles requested them.

"Now we're only a few doors down, but if you girls need anything, just holler." Lois explained to the tired and weary girls. As a mother, it was her job to take care of her kids, and although the girls weren't theirs, she couldn't just leave them outside. Peter could, but not Lois.

"Thanks guys, but really, it's not necessary." Blossom begged. "We can handle it."

"Honey, as far as I can tell, you're battered, bruised, and sick in the worst possible way. There's no way you can fend for yourself out there...not just yet."

"Yep. You need all the help you can get, you little son of a bitch." Peter said to them, the last five words he whispered to himself.

"Thanks. This really...means alot to us." Blossom and Buttercup both climbed into the bed. Bubbles stayed back for a moment to say goodnight to Stewie. She asked Lois to put him down so she could say goodnight.

"Goodnight, Stewie." She said sweetly to him. "Now remember our promise, OK?"

"Yes, you ho. I haven't forgotten, and I haven't told a soul." He put his hand sbehind his back, and crossed his fingers.

"OK. Goodnight." She said again sweetly to him, and then leaned him to kiss him on his forehead. "I'll be in here if you need me."

Stewie was about to say something to insult Bubbles again, but her kiss to him took him back, and caused him to blush a little bit. Bubbles giggled, then climbed into bed with her sisters.

Both Lois and Peter said their goodnights to the girls, and then went out of the room to let the girls rest. Lois went into their bedroom, while Peter headed towards the staircase.

"Peter, where are you going?" She asked him as soon as he hit the staircase.

"I'm going out."

"What for?"

"Because I have absolutely no idea how to take care of five year old girls."

"Why not? You had Meg."

"But Lois, Meg sucks for god's sake! I mean, she can't even get a science nerd to date her! I mean, come on! I need to go clear my head."

"Look, at least promise me you won't drink. Alcohol always leads to trouble."

"Come on, you're worrying about nothing."

"Oh really? Remember that time at the ice cream store?"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter and the family were standing in an ice cream store, licking their ice cream cones._

_"Ah Butter rum's my favorite!" Peter said, as he licked the ice cream. Then, he collapsed onto the table._

_(End Cutaway)_

"OK, that was one time."

"Oh I don't think so. Remember that-"

"OK, OK Lois. I get it. Don't worry. I won't drink." Peter walked down the staircase and to the front door. "Of course by the time I get home, she'll be so knocked up with a documentary about rats, I could literally hold a party and not wake her up."

**End of Chapter 4.**

**Next time; The Powerpuff Girls and Family Guy collide again!**


	5. Worlds Collide

**Puffed up Family Guy Fanfiction Series**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 5: When worlds collide**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue. I felt bad that the Powerpuff Girls suffered because Craig left for FHFIF. That show really sucks, and PPG rules forever! I really do believe that if they do even one episode with Family GUy crossing over with the Powerpuff Girls, it will bring the popularity of both shows way up! I also look forward to the possible TV movie for PPG.**

**Enjoy!**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Townsville, the Professor had gotten into an argument with Joe at the police department, and now he was considering firing the Professor.

"OK, exactly what did I do to make you angry?" He asked Joe quickly.

"Well, for starters, during our knife-throwing session, you killed three of our policemen. During our gun training, you broke four guns. During our High Speed Pursuit Simulation, you crashed seven cars, destroyed three buildings, a skyscraper, oh, and you almost made an old lady crash her motor-scooter into a telephone pole."

"She was hogging the road!"

"You accused her of speeding! Dude, the freakin' old lady was going 12 in a 35 mph sight. "Look, Dave, you're a good guy. But a terrible cop!" Joe said, patting the Professor's shoulder. "Now why don't you get on home? It's almost midnight."

"Oh what's the point? Being a cop is the only excitement I would have in my life. I don't have a job of my own, I live in a town full of bad guys and robbers, and I have three kids I need t-GIRLS! OH MY GOD!" The Professor finally snapped out of his urge to become a policemen, and had finally remembered why he went into the station in the first place. "I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT MY THREE, PRECIOUS GIRLS! Oh, they must be suffering so much I can't even fathum it!"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to the three girls, who are in their bed in the spare room, at the Griffins' house. They are eaching sipping from a juice pouch. Buttercup was the first one to finish hers._

_"Hey, Senor Fatass!" She called for Peter. "More juice, on the double!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Listen, Mr. Swanson, we've got to get back in there!" HE shouted to Joe. Currently, they were standing outside because Joe was closing the box office for the day. "My girls are out there somewhere!"

"Sorry, Dave, we're closing the box office for the night. Why the hell would we be out here otherwise?"

"Uhh...the...light is better out here?"

Joe looked up at the sky for a moment to puzzle together what the Professor just said. "Well while that may be true...I can't reopen the box office just because you have a crisis. You can thank Mayor Adam West for this damn rule."

"Adam West? No no, I think you mean may-"

"We're in Quahog, Rhode Island!" Joe showed the Professor to a sign on the building that read 'Quahog Police Department'. "What are you, a wise-ass? Now go home, get some shut eye, and come back in the morning-" Joe turned his chair around as if he was about to go, but then he turned his head to him and finished. "of next Saturday. It's Adam's mother's birthday tomorrow, and he insisted we take weekends off. Sorry, pal." And with that, Joe wheeled his way down the wheelchair ramp, and headed back to Spooner Street, leaving the Professor to just sulk there on the steps and weep.

"What the hell am I going to do?" He said to himself, as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. "If I hadn't been so caught up in becoming a policemen, then maybe I could've found my girls. But now, what chance do I have? My girls are probably dead in the streets! Oh those poor girls. They've dedicated their lives to protecing Quaho-I mean, Townsville, and it's brought them nothing but problems and stress. I feel so dead inside."

Like on most occasions, Vern and Johnny, a vaudeville duo who shows up when a random piece of dialogue commenses, showed up next to the Professor, with Johnny at the piano.

**A/N: Hey, I couldn't resist! And I know they're dead, but...and please correct me if I'my wrong about something.**

"Dead? I'll tell you what's dead! That bastard Larry King! I mean, did you see that guy's face? It looked like someone ran over it with their tractor! Boy, I'd hate to be Dr. Phil, right now! Watch me do my vault!" He pulled out a cane, and attempted to vault over it, but sadly it hit his crotch, and he fell to the ground in mortal pain. "Oh damn, I knew I shouldn't have stoked that landing. Play me off, Johnny!"

And then his pianoist, Johnny, started to play a catchy tune (I forgot the name) to send the two off. But the Professor did not find it very amusing.

"Dudes, what the f-- are you trying to do, get us sued!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, over on the other side of town, Peter was walking towards the Drunken Clam, hoping to just let his drinking tkae him over so he wouldn't have to worry about the Powerpuff Girls at home.

"Stupid Lois!" He muttered to himself. "Why did she have to suck up to them and take them in? _Oh, but they look so weak and defenseless! _Ha, what a whore! I'll be glad when I'm drunk! I'm even more depressed than that time I testified against O.J Simpson!"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_"And that's when he grabbed the lady's neck, and plunged the knife into her neck, stabbing her three times before throwing her to the ground, and then he stabbed her in the chest!" Peter was testifying in court against O.J. Simpson on the charges of first degree murder. He claims to have been a witness of the crime, but the evidence was actually against him._

_"Mr. Griffin, according to these records I have," The judge started, with little remorce in his voice. "On the day that this crime was commited, you were nowhere near the crime scene. You were actually in a different country, Ireland, I believe. What do you have to say to that?"_

_"Um...uh, he's a dick."_

_"What?"_

_"His chin...it looks like testicles!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

Peter had reached the Drunken Clam. He decided the first thing he was going to do was get an order of beer from the bar. He opened the door to the Clam, and immediately went to the bar, where he ordered his first beer.

Soon enough, after his first beer, he spotted CLeveland and Quagmire over at a nearby table, and decided to join them.

"Hey guys!" Peter called to his two friends. "What's up?"

"Chillin'. That's what." Cleveland, the black guy, said to Peter. Quagmire, Peter's other friend, who is a pervert and sex addict, took a gulp from her beer bottle. "What's up with you?"

"Kids suck. OK, you know that? Kids suck!"

"What happened? CHris and Meg giving you trouble?"

"No, totally different. OK, so I was walking to work, right? And then out of nowhere, these three stray girls come crashing down into our front yard and my damn wife suggests we _take them in and nurse them back to health! _God, that Lois can be such a bitch sometimes!"

"Whoa, three strays!"

"Yeah, 3 stray girls. I tell you, they couldn't be older than five!"

"Really?"

"Yep! They were in really bad shape. SO for the last couple of days, me and Lois had to tend to their every whim. If I'm not careful, those bitches may just burn down my damn house! Do you know how long I had to work to get enough money to get that house?!"

"Yeah, enough time to actually find a job that pays enough! You went through, like, 5 jobs before you got enough!"

"Oh yeah! That's why my back always hurts. Hmm..."

"Look, Peter, as a friend, I-"

But before Cleveland could say anymore, a gunshot was heard outside, which crashed some of the glass windows, and cracked the front door. Everyone ducked under the tables, and covered themselves with their beer glasses, which would've been stupid since they're glass anyway. Three more gunshots were heard before everything was calm again. Then Joe came wheeling himself in, and headed over to Peter, Cleveland, and Quagmire.

"Joe, what the hell!?" Peter exclaimed. "What're you trying to give us - a freakin' heart attack? One was bad enough!"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter was in the kitchen, eating triple cheeseburgers. He had already eaten like, 40 of them, and did not show any signs of stopping. He did gain several pounds, but the worst part was yet to come._

_Soon, he stopped eating his 43rd burger, and started to hold his chest tightly. He apparently was having chest pain. He started wheezing and coughing, and soon, he was yelping in pain. He was in the middle of a heart attack!_

_"Goddammit! What do they put in these cheeseburgers? Garlic!?" He shouted in agony. "I specifically told them no garlic, 'cause I'm allergic to it! Or...or is that relish?"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Sorry about that, guys. I was just in the middle of persuing a bank robber."

"Jeez, Joe, another one?"

"Yes, Peter, another one!"

"Man, that's like, the fifth one in two weeks! What the hell is wrong with Quahog today?"

Joe wheeled over to the empty spot at the table on the end, and drank the beer bottle that was left for him. "And that's not even half of it. Just this morning, some guy in a queer guy's labcoat came rushing in wanting to filing a report for missing children, but then by this afternoon, he was trying out to apply to be one of us."

"What? A guy in a wheelchair?"

"A policemen."

"Oh. Uh...so, another guy loses his kids, huh?"

"Yep, the second case this month. Three girls, apparently triplets. Five years old, big heads, green, red, blue eyes, and same color dresses, um, no fingers or toes."

"Ha, what a bastar-wait, _big heads...no fingers...or toes, five..._I think I've seen these 'girls' before. Joe, have you ever met a guy named Mark Brown?"

"Uh...n-no."

"Huh. Me neither. Cause I just remembered something about Alvin & The Chipmunks, and-"

"Peter, Mark Brown did not create the Chipmunks."

"Really? Well, then who did?"

"It was...uh, it...was...huh, you know what? I don't remember."

"Boy, I haven't felt this confused since that time I went to apply for that American Idol show."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter was standing in front of a desk, ready to send in his application for American Idol. The problem is...he really wants to apply for American Gladiators._

_"Wait a minute! You mean this isn't the place to apply for American Gladiators?" He asked the counter-lady._

_"No, it is not. This is the place to register to audition for American Idol." She replied to him coldly, looking at her clipboard as if she thought he should already know this._

_Then Peter held up a flyer that read 'WANT TO BE THE ENVY OF ALL YOUR FRIENDS! THEN SING YOUR WAY TO FAME! SIGN UP FOR AMERICAN IDOL!'. "Then, why does this flyer say 'Want to get the chance to rape all your friends? Then train yourself in jujutsu and become the next Biggest Loser!' Signed, Jeff Foxworthy!"_

_"Um, sir, that's a flyer for American Idol. Plus, Biggest Loser is a show all about weight loss, and Jeff Foxworthy is the host of "Are you Smarter than a 5th Grader."_

_"Oh. W-What's your point?"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Well listen, Joe, just enjoy the time you have with Kevin out to college, because once your new baby comes around, yo-you're better off shooting youself in the mouth than dealing with 'it'. If it's a boy, then you're fine. If it's a girl, well then shoot _her _in the mouth. Because little kids are hard to deal with.

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter was sitting next to a midget on a park bench, thinking he was a little boy._

_"Sir, will you please stop staring at me?" The dwarf asked, seeing that Peter was staring at him with disbelief._

_"LIttle boy, don't you have a mother or some sort of fatass porstitue to run along to?"_

_(End Cutaway)_"And once they grow up to teens, oh boy, are they trouble! I mean, I have Meg, who's bad enough, but then Chris comes along, guys that boy is fatter than I am, and I weight more than him!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, Quagmire! I mean, he has no friends, weighs 230 pounds, and is basically failing at everything. Boy, would I give anything to trade him away. But, oh well, I guess I live with it." Peter took another sip from his beer bottle, and then looked over at the bar. "I'm gonna go get another beer." Peter then stood up, and walked over to the bar and sat down, sighing like there was no tomorrow, while his friends left the table, and then the Clam, heading home.

* * *

Just at that moment, the Professor, too depressed to care where he was going, was coming up on the Drunken Clam. He had actually wandered all the way into Rhode Island, without even giving a damn where he was going. He got so wrapped up in wanting to become a policemen, that he forgot that earlier this week, his girls, the Powerpuff Girls, had crash landed in Quahog, Rhode Island, in front of the Griffins' house, weak, defenseless, and literally nearing death.

Now he was so depressed that he didn't even care if he died himself.

"Oh what the hell has happened to me?" He moaned to himself in agony. "I got so caught up in my lust for police power that I forgot all about my girls. Oh, this isn't the first time I got caught up in something and forgot about my girls. It happened when I fell in love with their teacher too. Oh, I must be the worst father ever!" He held back tears as best he could, but it was no use. He was becoming hysterical.

But he managed to calm himself down in enough time to reach the Drunken Clam and not make himself look like a fool.

He trudged his way over to a bar, and order a Dry Martini right on the spot. Ironically, he sat right next to Peter without even noticing it, but he was too depresssed to even care.

"Hmph! What a day." HE said to himself, taking a sip from his dry martini. "In one night, I go from being a full time father, to a depressed lonely mourner."

"Tell me about it!" Peter replied to him, not even looking away from the bar, and not even realizing who he was talking to. "I tell you, man, kids are nothing but trouble. F-First, they come in and got through, like, 20 diapers a week, and then when they become teeenagers, they bug you for money, bring boys and girls over for dinner, and eventually end up having sex or getting someone pregnant!"

"Yep. Kids are a handful."

"Boy you said it!" Peter took another sip out of his beer bottle, and then turned to look at the Professor, who did likeiwise after sipping his Martini. "Look man, if I can give you any advice, it's thios: don't have any kids! They're nothing but trouble, 'cause they get into all sorts of trouble. Prostitutes, gambling, even drugs. And believe me, you do _not _want to mess with drugs. I tried them once, big mistake. Things got way too real for me!"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter, who is sitting on a park bench, not in QUahog, Rhode Island, but in the real world. I mean, the real, real world, after taking some pot._

_"Holy crap! I am freaking out!"_

**A/N: If you remember the Family Guy episode "Let's go to the Hop", then you'll remember that cutaway**

_(End Cutaway)_

"Listen, I'm telling you, drugs are bad!" Peter said to the Professor, still not realizing who it was. "If anyone ever offers drugs to you, say no and beat the crap out of them!"

"And you think that'll work?"

"It's worked twice for me!"

"If you say so." The Professor checked his watch. "Well, I'd better get going. I have missing children to find." The Professor sipped the last of his martini, stood up, and headed for the door, and as he was leaving, a picture fell out of his back pocket, which Peter caught. Peter studied the picture, which showed him, as a young adult, with the Professor standing right next to him, as a young adult as well, and then everything clicked into place.

"Hey, hey wait up! Wait up, buddy!" Peter called for him, holding up the picture. "Hey, wait a minute! Is-Is your name David Utonium?"

"Um, yes. Yes it is! But how did you-"

Peter showed the Professor the picture of the two, which proved that Peter knew his name. "I still don't see how-"

"Look, Dave, it's me, Peter Griffin! We went to college together! And you know what else? I could've have a V8!" And then Peter slapped himself in the face, and fell to the ground!

**End of Chapter 5!**

**Next time! A whole new dimmension of Quahog hell opens up for our friends on Spooner Street!**


	6. Discoveries

**Puffed up Family Guy Fanfiction Series**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 6: Discoveries all Around **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue. I felt bad that the Powerpuff Girls suffered because Craig left for FHFIF. That show really sucks, and PPG rules forever! I really do believe that if they do even one episode with Family GUy crossing over with the Powerpuff Girls, it will bring the popularity of both shows way up! I also look forward to the possible TV movie for PPG.**

**A/N: The end of this chapter may be a little bit too graphical for viewers, so read with caution. Now you have been warned!**

**Enjoy!**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

"How can you be sure that we used to go to college together?" The Professor asked Peter as soon as he stood up from slapping himself.

"Simple. this picture of us." Peter replied, giving the picture of the two to him. "I remember because that was the last photo that we took when I was still very thin." Back in college, Peter was much lighter than he is now, around about 90 lbs. lighter. "Boy, did I really let myself go."

"So...you're Peter Griffin?"

"The one and only, pal!"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter, along with a thin cowboy with a ten gallon golden hat and a portly, but not as portly as Peter was, were all sitting on a game show podium, ready to be quizzed by the judges in the judges row. That's right! They were all on the game show "To Tell the Truth" where the judges had to identify the real Peter Griffin._

_"Number 1," The announcer began, referring to the portly guy, not Peter. "What is your name?"_

_"My name is Peter Angus Griffin."_

_"Number 2," Referring to the real Peter Griffin._

_"Um, uh, how do you spell, 'Angus'? Oh, oh I'm sorry. I'm sorry. My name is Howie Mandel! No, wait, I think it's Peter Griffin...no, no, that's the other guy..."_

_(End Cutaway)_

Both Peter and the Professor had walked outside and started talking with each other.

"So buddy, what have you been up to?" Peter asked his former college mate. "I bet you still went on to be that dorky scientist you always wanted to be, right? You didn't become that football player, did you? Because you know just how suckish you are at it."

"uh, no...I did become a scientist. Of course I never was able to invent anything that good on purpose. All my great inventions turned out to be complete accidents."

"Yeah, that's why _I _never took up science. It's too complex for me to understand. Too many words & numbers & letters, and all that sassy crap."

"Well, I still love it to this very day, and I've not stopped trying to invent something on purpose, but it gets harder as the years go by."

"Wow. So, uh, how's your personal life going?"

"Good. Although my science life is nothing but failure, I managed to make three, beautiful, perfect little girls."

"Oh really? Wow, that's great! You finally managed to do it!"

"Yes, I did-"

"You got the guys to ask some girl out, marry her, and do her until she got knocked up."

"Well, yes, um...about that-"

Peter checked his watch while the Professor began to talk, and realized it was really late, and he had to get home. "Uh, listen, Dave, I gotta get home! It's me and Lois's sex night, and I'm so knocked up I can't stand it!"

"Lois? You mean Lois Pewterschmidt, the daughter to that rich bastard, Carter Pewterschmidt?"

"Yep. Boy, we have a lot of catching up to do. Hey, what do you say to going out to lunch, just the two of us? You know, get back on track."

"You know, that sounds nice. It has been a long time. Oh, but before you go," The Professor handed Peter a flyer that read 'Precious Girls Missing! If you have any information, call _(insert Utonium phone number)_'. It had other information about them, but Peter paid no attention to that.

"Whoa, your children went missing??"

"Yes, about 2 days ago. But then when I went to file a report, I got so caught up in wanting to become a policemen, that I forgot all about them, and I don't know whether I'll ever see them again."

"Well I'm sorry for you, Dave, and I hope you find them. And I'll see you at the Burger Factory tomorrow at noon." Peter turned around and started to make his way back home, while Dave turned around his way, and began to make his way back to his home in Townsville. The problem here is that he did not know that Peter was housing his three girls, and Peter did not know that it was the Powerpuff Girls that the Professor was talking about.

But they would learn soon enough...soon...enough...

* * *

Back in Quahog, it was now near 6 o' clock in the morning, and this was the time almost everyone was starting to wake up...except for the girls. They were still very weary from their ordeal with Mojo Jojo, and they were not ready to go back to crime fighting anytime soon. It was right around this time that Lois came into the girls' room and gave them their breakfast, causing a stir from them.

"Mrs. Griffin, why are you waking us up at this hour?" Buttercup groaned angrily to her. "Couldn't you wait at least another...I don't know, five hours?"

"I have a lot of errands to run, the kids are off to school, Stewie's too young to cook, and Peter's going to work." She replied to Buttercup, as Peter walked into the room.

"Actually, I'm off from work today." He corrected to his wife. "I'm going out to lunch with an old friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I met up with him last night at the Drunken Clam after I went out. Anyway, I'm meeting him at the Burger Factory later today. But in the meantime, girls, once you finish your breakfast, I want you to come outside. I have a surprise for you."

"Is it a make-up kit?"

"It is a bunny?"

"Is it a motorcycle?"

"No. You'll see. Ha! Ha! Ha! Now finish your breakfast. I'll be waiting outside." And with that, Peter left the room to let the three tired girls finish their breakfast then travel outside to see their surprise. As Lois prepared to leave them to eat as well, Brian came in, and headed straight for Lois.

"Well good morning Brian." She immediately said to him. "Sleep well?"

"I've had worse. Listen, uh, I need to talk to you about something for a minute, OK? I'll be in the bedroom." Brian took off out of the room and towards the bedroom, with Lois following closely behind him. The girls turned away from that and continued to eat their breakfast.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Brian was sitting at the bedroom's computer, with a page pulled up that happened to be all about the Powerpuff Girls.

"What is it, Brian?" She asked him, as she sat down in the chair and turned to the computer to face the screen.

"Well, you know about the three girls that landed in our yard and we took them in to get them better? You know, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles?"

"Yeah. What about 'em?"

"Well, I was watching TV last night, and then this segment entiteled 'Powerpuff Girls: Lives to Remember', and it featured those three girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I went online, and entered their names "Powerpuff Girls", and then a whole bunch of pages came up of them, telling me of their profiles, and it turns out, that they were born with supernatural abilities that they used to protect their city called Townsville. and it's located _in Rhode Island_. So they live close by."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Well the computers almost never lies."

"What are you talking about? The computer's websites almost always lie. I saw it on a documentary about it once?"

"A documentary?"

"Yeah, I remember they talked about bad websites that gave false information about famous celebrities, and it gave us warning signs about what to look out for if we come across one of them, and warned us not to do it ourselves, and-"

"Lois, that was a special about how the computer works, and all of its components and how _they _work."

"It was?"

"Yeah. I remember because you convinced Peter that it was a movie about race cars and Mr. Belvedere, and then when he found out you were lying to him, he threw his beer bottle at the screen and broke it, and that's why you and Peter spent three thousand dollars for a new one."

"Oh. Oh yeah, I remember that."

"Yeah. Anyway, about this..."

"What are we going to do? Should we...tell the girls that we know their secret or what?"

"I think we should wait until they're back to strength, then wait until they do something that causes them to use these 'powers' of theirs, and then tell them that we knew. That way, no one gets their feelings hurts."

"And you really think it's true that they have superpowers?"

"Lois, I got this page from Wikipedia, the website that never lies."

"I thought it was the site that _always _lies?"

Brian's eyes widened, as he may have just gotten a big, fat lie off of a cheap knock-off website, even though that it wasn't a lie at all. It was the total truth.

"Well, I, uh...think we can play this one by ear."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the upstairs hallway, the girls had just finished their breakfast, and were heading downstairs where Peter was waiting to see what sort of freakish surprise Peter had waiting for them. They walked down, trying to ignore the pain coarsing through their bodies, as they managed to get down to the bottom, and enter the kitchen, which led outside.

Meg was in the kitchen, holding STewie up high so he could reach the bowl on the top cabinet. Obviously, she wasn't that tall, so she couldn't get it herself. She had to use Stewie to get it.

The girls watched vigerously and were ready if Stewie accidentally dropped the glass bowl. Stewie grabbed the bowl tightly with the little strength he could (he's a baby), but too bad for him, he grip was not big enough, and he almost dropped it, but he grabbed the edge in time and held onto it for dear life.

Peter walked in from outside, and Lois & Brian joined them in the kitchen.

"Hey girls, glad you're up. Your surprise is just outsi-"

But before Peter could finish, Stewie could not hold onto the bowl anymore, and dropped it. Everyone watched as the bowl fell to the ground. The girls, however, reacted quickly, and, even though they had pain all over them, they flew up at super speed and caught the bowl before it crashed on the ground. They placed the bowl safely on the counter so it wouldn't fall over again.

It was only after the bowl was safely on the counter that the girls realized what they just did. The girls turned to face the stunned and shocked Griffins who had just witnessed this turn of events.

Lois & Brian weren't _as _shocked as everyone else since they already knew about it. But, they weren't sure it was true, so they were still surprised when they learned it was true.

"Oh my god!" Meg yelled with excitement. "Dad, I think they're magicians! Maybe Harry Houdini is their ancestor-"

"Meg, please, this is grown up talk." Peter said to Meg, coldly. "Now who's the grown-up?"

"Dad, I'm almost 18-"

"That's right. I am. So go to your room or you're grounded." Peter crossed his arms and grinned in triumph, thinking he did something right. Of course, his common sense and the common sense of an average man are two totally different common senses.

"Peter, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Lois whispered to her dimwitted husband quiet enough so the girls wouldn't hear her.

"Oh hell yeah. I see it," He said to Lois, just as shocked as the rest of his family. "But I don't believe it."

"Um, girls, is there...something you want to tell us?"

"Um, yes, well, about this," Blossom studdered, trying to find words to describe what has just happened, with her and her sisters revealing, without warning, to the family that they could fly. "See, we...kind of have, well, superpowers. We were born with them, and it...kind of makes us unique, and we use it to protect the city where we live." No one said a single word about this, and continued to stare at them. The girls each landed on the floor, and grabbed onto the counter to hold themselves up. "You had to find out sooner or later. And, when we crash landed in your front yard, we...kinda lost our powers for a bit because we were so weak."

Suddenly, everyone started to regain their composure, as they looked over from the girls to each other. "Well, I didn't see this coming." Peter said to them.

"So, you guys do have special...powers?" Brian asked, still dazed.

"Um, yeah!?"

"Well, I really didn't see this coming..."

"Oh wow, you girls have powers!?" Peter shrieked happily. "Cool, I have powers, too!"

"Really!?" The girls asked, shocked to hear this, even though they had no idea his meaning of a superpower.

"Yep." Peter then looked at his watch and discovered the time. "Oh god, I'm late!" Peter grabbed his sweater, and ran for the door.

"Late? For what?" Blossom asked, huffing and puffing for air.

"I met up with an old college buddy at the Clam last night and I'm meeting him for lunch."

"Peter, don't you have to work today?" Lois asked, confused about what he was saying.

"Lois, everyone knows that the Pawtucket Brewery gives the second Thursday of every month as a day off to employeers." Peter grinned and crossed his arms, thinking he won. But what he forgot was that today was not Thursday at all.

"Brian, what day is today?"

"Wednesday."

Peter widened his eyes at Lois & Brian, and realized he forgot to call in sick at work. So he quickly picked up the phone, and dialed his work place. The phone rang and his boss quickly picked up the phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, listen, I can't come into work today. My house was destroyed in some kind of firey explosion, my family was killed, and I am a vegetable, like Kenny was in South Park. I'll see you Monday." He then hung up the phone instantly, and walked out the door, whistling with joy.

"God, I swear, if this man's stupidity doesn't kill us, his ignorance will." Lois said in distress, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"I know, right? But, I wouldn't exactly classify it as stupidity." Brian said to her, sipping from his beer bottle.

"What would you classify it as, then?"

"Borderline insanity."

* * *

Meanwhile, over by the Burger Factory, Peter had picked up the Professor by the curb, and they had driven up to the drive-thru of the place, and were waiting patiently for their turn to order.

"Oh boy, now this is a way to start a reunion day out." Peter said to the Professor. "A nice, big, greased up lunch at the biggest Burger place in Quahog."

"So, why can't we go inside and eat?" The Professor asked him, which led Peter to chuckle.

"Oh please, Dave. Everyone knows that the food tastes better when made in a drive-thru." Peter told him, grinning, which then turned into a big, fat frown. "Besides, I got banned from eating inside ever again."

"Why?"

"Well...

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter walked into the Burger Factory, with the hopes of enjoying a dinner of burgers and fries tonight._

_"Welcome to MacDonald's Finest Burger Factory!" The cashier said to him. "May I take your order?"_

_"Yes, I'd like a...wait, a microphone!" Peter spotted the microphone near the cashier. "Is it on?"_

_"Uh, yea-"_

_Peter grabbed the microphone and leaned into it. He took in a deep breath, and began to talk into it._

_"Attention customers. The MacDonald Burger Factory is having a half off sale on testicles, semen, and ovaries! If you are a naked homosexual, a gay person, or someone who has recently had her tubes tied or had a vasectomy, please come to the front desk for your free sex box. Thank you, and enjoy your babies."_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Let's just say, they couldn't take what they had coming to them."

"Um, OK."

"Just play cool, OK. I don't want them knowing that I'm back here." Peter drove his car up to the drive-thru window.

"_Welcome to MacDonald's Newest Burger Factory!"_ The guy behind the speaker said. "_May I take your order?"_

"Yes, I'd like 7,000 chicken fajitas, please!"

"_I beg your pardon??"_

"Uh, 7,000 Chicken Fajitas, please, and make it snappy! I'm on a tight schedule!" He turned to the Professor. "Hey, uh, listen, if I order fries, will you eat some, because I don't want to be the only one eating them 'cause then I'll feel like a fatty."

**End of Chapter 6.**

**Next time! Peter and the Professor's day out progresses into a party night like none you've ever seen! Plus, the Griffins try to cope with the girls now that they know they have super powers.**


	7. Catching up

**Puffed up Family Guy Fanfiction Series**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 7: Catching up with Old Times**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue. I felt bad that the Powerpuff Girls suffered because Craig left for FHFIF. That show really sucks, and PPG rules forever! I really do believe that if they do even one episode with Family GUy crossing over with the Powerpuff Girls, it will bring the popularity of both shows way up! I also look forward to the possible TV movie for PPG.**

**A/N: This chapter may contain strong usage of language and inappropriate dialogue. You have been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

Back home, at the Griffins' house, the family had just learned that the Powerpuff Girls were not ordinary girls. They had super powers that no one else had, but they were unable to use them for the past few days because they were borderline dead because of their accident (crashing into their yard)

So Lois led them back up to the spare room, tucked them into bed, and asked that they rest in bed and not use anymore flying powers until they were better. Unfortuantely, the family was in for a rude awakening, when they learn that the girls have more powers, other than flying.

But for now, the girls were asleep in the bed, weary from simply flying for a few seconds because they hadn't recovered all their strength yet. So they needed all the rest they could get, and the family didn't even want to wake them up, so they all stayed downstairs or outside.

Lois & Brian were in the kitchen, Brian eating his breakfast and Lois cooking it.

"So, Lois, now that we know about those girls' secret, what do ya think we should do with them?" Brian asked her immediately, not even bothering to wait for her to get to the table.

"Well, no secret those girls may have is gonna change my perspective of them. I still think they're three, beautiful little girls in need of assistance and they're not leaving this house until they can. Besides, between you and me, I wanna find out what other kind of powers they have."

"Yeah, so do I, but we can't just badger them and ask them to show us their other powers. That'd be rude."

"So what do you suppose we do about it?"

"I think we should wait. That way, they can come to us, instead of us going to them. Agreed?"

"Agreed, but how are we going to get Peter to go with it?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much about him. Knowing him, he'll probably come home drunk, wake up the next morning with a hangover, and not even remember them. After all, the one thing he's actually good at is getting drunk."

* * *

Meanwhile, over on the other side of town, over by Chuck E. Cheese, Peter & the Professor were having a blast playing all the fun games they had there. They had Skee-ball, whack-a-mole, an in-door bowling alley, virtual bowling, and other types of games you'd see kids playing there. But Peter Griffin wasn't your ordinary man.

"Oh boy, I love this game!" He exclaimed to the Professor as he was playing Whack-a-mole. "I love it when you can just whack those damn moles knowing they can't do anything to stop you. Lois would never let me do anything like this to the kids. Let me tell you, I've been waiting to take a hammer and smash Meg's head. Cause that girl can be annoying when it comes to life."

"Really?"

"Yep. That girl just talks and talks and talks, and I never understand a freakin' word she says, and she has no friends, and she has no hobbies...she-she's better off as a hobo. I can't even hang around her without contemplating thoughts of doing illegal things to her...like, even when she shows me interesting videos, _she's _the one that falls asleep in the middle. And Chris, don't even get me started on him. That guy...That guy is a part of pornography, a catholic club in his school, you're better off just giving him a bible and calling it his dad than an Xbox 360."

"Oh come on. You don't really think that."

"Trust me, I would've been more satisfied with having an Osmond brother as my son than Chris. But don't ever tell him that, or I'll do to you what I did to my old guitar."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter Griffin held his guitar tightly in his grasp, tears falling down his eyes. It was battered and broken, with 3 strings snapped._

_"Well, old buddy, you've played me to fame and back again, and we've had many good times together." Peter said, sniffling back his tears. It is then revealed that he was standing next to a fireplace, and he was about to dump his guitar into it. "But it's time for you to go now." Peter threw his guitar into the fire, and waited for it to burn into ashes. But, instead, it backfired and was launched out of the fireplace, as it rammed into Peter's face, and caused it to light on fire._

_"Oh_ _god, it burns! AAH! DAMMIT, IT BURNS!" Peter yelled, yelling and running around in circles, panicing like crazy. He then ran into the kitchen, and put his hands quickly into the toaster, and soon got burned badly. He let out another yelp in pain, and then took his hand out, and ran to the microwave, where he took off his shirt, put it in the microwave, and turned it on to the hottest setting there was. He watched his shirt tear up in the microwave and gte burn stains on it._

_"Go, little freedom fighter. Go!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

Peter was now over at the skee-ball alley, playing Skee-ball, and playing quite a good game I might add...considering his...game skills. He had three balls left, and had already hit the 20,000 space once, the 10,000 space twice, the 30,000 space once, and he actually hit the 50,000 space once, but the other time he missed and it landed in the big space at the bottom of the ramp, where the ball goes back to the beginning. He had racked up One Hundred and Twenty Thousand points, and earned seven tickets.

The Professor walked over to him to see that Peter was actually having a good time.

"I see you're having some fun there." He said calmly to Peter. He knew that when Peter got into a game, if he lost, then it was tp anger island with him.

"Yep. I've already earned seven tickets with this game." He said happily, rolling his next ball, which landed in the Twenty Thousand point hole. He turned to the Professor, holding up a piece of paper. "1,287 more of these and I can buy my own inflatable beer bottle. That thing costs a fortune: over 40,000 tickets! I've spent the past eighteen months coming here and earning tickets."

"Really?"

"Yep. So, what are you going to get!"

"Well I just earned thirteen tickets playing that virtual bowling game. Another two hundred and seventy-two and I can buy my own rubber beaker! Yay!"

"Boy, you need to get out more. And I don't mean to those damn science conventions."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house, Lois was in the kitchen, making the girls their lunch. The girls had entered the kitchen and were heading to the table, only to see that Lois was struggling, holding three trays of food. The girls took flight and each took a tray, and brought it to the table.

"Thank you girls. If you hadn't helped me, I'd probably be wearing your lunch right now."

"Oh it's no problem." Blossom replied. "You guys have been helping us these past few days, it's thje least we could do."

"Well I don't want you over-doing it, OK? You girls took a major hit back then and I don't want you using energy you don't have."

"Don't worry. We'll be careful."

So all three girls took a crack at their breakfast. They sat quietly at the table and did not say another word to each other until they each finished their breakfast.

After they finished their breakfast, they brought their breakfasts to the sink, and went upstairs back to their room.

Blossom & Buttercup immediately went to playing with the toys that were in the room. But, Bubbles instead, right after resting for a few minutes, went back downstairs to find something fun to do. She found Stewie in the living room watching Mr. Belvedere. She made her way to the couch, and plopped herself right next to him, without even phasing him from the screen.

"Hi!" She greeted him in her usual squeeling voice. "Whatcha watching?"

"Mr. Belvedere, this whacky show about this old man who tries to get through life. I don't really know, I haven't watched it in weeks."

"Is it a fun show?"

"Not really. It's like Spongebob Squarepants."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Squidward walked into his boss, Mr Krab's office, and stormed right up to him at his desk._

_"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Kr abs!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs._

_"What do you mean Squidward?"_

_"You cut my paycheck in half and took all the money needed for new renovations for this place, just so you could buy yourself a hottub??"_

_"Yeah. So?"_

_"Well, you can't just cut our paychecks to satisfy yourself!"_

_"I can, and I did! And there's nothing you can-"_

_Before he finished, Squidward pulled out a gun, and shot Mr. Krabs in both shoulders, and in the chest & stomach. He growled as Kravs fell to the ground, barely alive._

_"-do about it."_

_"I can, and I did! So there! You bastard!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Look, do you have something interesting to talk about or not? Because if you don't, then please get your fatass off the couch and leave me alone."

"Well, isn't there anything else you want to do other than watch TV...like, play a game with me?"

"Oh yeah. Sure!" Stewie replied to her in a sarcastic tone. "I'd rather give up my seat on this comfy couch, shut Mr. Belvedere off, and play a boring board game with you!"

"I wasn't talking about a board game."

"Then what in the hell were you talking about?"

Suddenly, Bubbles reached in and smacked Stewie's shoulder, hard. "Tag! You're it!" SHe then jumped off the couch, and ran out of the room, giggling. Stewie shook his head in shock at what she had in mind.

"Tag!? Alright then. If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get!" Stewie jumped off the couch, and started running towards the kitchen, and eventually, outside through the back door, where Bubbles was now, where she was running past the swing-set as fast as she could.

She tried desperately to turn around and head back to the house before Stewie caught her, but alas, it was in vain. Stewie tackled her and pinned her to the ground, with her laughing her pants off, to Stewie's partial delight, but mostly disgust.

"Wh-Why the devil are you laughing? You're pinned to the ground and all you can do is laugh!?"

"Well yeah! Tag is fun to play!!" Bubbles said, as Stewie tightened his grip on her. "You're a fun person to play with."

"Wait, really?" Stewie stood up and brushed himself off, and then helped Bubbles up from the grass. "You really mean that? Because whenever I play with the dog, he only says 'Ooh, look at the cute little boy', like he was gay or something. You really think I'm fun to be with?"

"Well yeah! You're like my little brother, and little brothers are always fun to play with!"

Bubbles started to swirve her foot back and forth in the grass, blushing a bit as she took her attention away from Stewie for a moment to the kitchen door, to see that Lois was coming out.

"Bubbles, could you come in here for a second?! I need your help!" Lois called for Bubbles.

"OK, Mrs. Griffin!!" Bubbles called back. "I'll be right in!" She then turned her attention back to Stewie. "I'm going inside to help your mom for a moment. But I'll be right back and we can play some more!"

"Oh please, girl bitch. Take your time. I won't mind. really! I won't."

"Oh I know you're sad. But I'll be back soon!" Bubbles smiled warmly at him, and then embraced him tightly, followed by a big kiss on his cheek. She let go of him and flew inside to help Lois. SStewie was left standing there, dazed, confused, and blushing madly. Truthfully, that was the first time he was kissed by a girl, except for Lois. Not even when he was 'married' to Olivia, would she kiss him.

Stewie didn't even know how to react at Bubbles hugging and kissing him like she just did.

"My god, I was just kissed by that girl!" Stewie reacted in shock, shaking his head in disbelief. He was disgusted at first. But slowly overtime, he began to get over it and actually started liking it. "But then again, my body is getting the strangest tingly feeling all over it. And besides, I can't get that damn pig-tailed girls...with the beautiful blue eys and the shiny blond ehair out of my head! Oh dammit! Either I'm constipated or in love! But I can't be in love with her! Girls are just icky! They-They borrow your clothes without asking, they're snooty to you when they feel like they don't get enough attention, they snore like wildebeests when they sleep, and...no, wait, that was Olivia."

_(Cue 1st Cutaway)_

_Stewie and Olivia were both in their cardboard house, the house they had built once they got "married". Stewie was in the bedroom, watching some TV with the new portable television he had installed. Olivia walked into the room, wearing Stewie's red overalls and his yellow shirt. Stewie immediately stood up and looked shocked at what she was wearing._

_"Uh, hi Stewie." Olivia said nervously to him, as his face looked more disturbed by the second._

_"Olivia, what the hell are you wearing?"_

_"Um, yeah, about these. See, some guy that met up with me at the mall was looking for a model to us ehis new designs on, so I,kind of offered to be his supermodel."_

_"Well obviously this guy's a ripoff artist, because those are my clothes. That's my look!"_

_"OH come on, Stewie, don't be such a spoilled sport!"_

_"Spoiled sport? You're the one dressing up like John Travolta with a hickey!"_

_(End 1st Cutaway)_

_(Cue 2nd Cutaway)_

_Stewie was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper, waiting for Olivia to come home from her busy day at work, and from buying the groceries. She finally came through the front door, carrying two bags, one in each hand, and dropped them immediately on the floor, and then walked over to Stewie at the table._

_"Oh, Olivia, you're home early." Stewie said gleefully to her, putting downt he paper._

_"Yeah, the factory closed early for construction, so, I went food shopping and came back home. So, how was your day?"_

_"Oh, busy. Today thes guys b-"_

_"So I'm at the grocery store, right?" Olivia immediately interrupted Stewie as soon as he started talking. She did that a lot, and it really pissed Stewie off. But he got used to it, shut his mouth, and embraced the wrath of Olivia. "And there's this guy in front of me, buying his things. He gets out his wallet and starts dumping out loose change onto the counter. God, I swear, there was at least two hundred dollars worth of nickels there, and he was counting them. And then, he starts counting them all right there, on the line, holding the rest of us up. I practically fell asleep there and as soon as he was finished an hour later, the guys behind me had to shake me awake so I could buy my stuff! The guy couldn't even count past 36!"_

_(End 2nd Cutaway)_

"Yep, that whore could not stop talking about her day and sleeping in the same bed with her at night was no better! She was obnoxious to me in the day, she never told me I'm special, she snored like a wildebeest, she drooled like a maniac, and...well anyway, I'm glad I got that bitch out of my life when I got the chance. She was so not worth all that trouble. Although if I had to choose between her and this new bitch...eh, I'm still debating."

**End of Chapter 7.**


	8. Discoveries, Part Two

**Puffed up Family Guy Fanfiction Series**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 8: Discoveries**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue.**

**Rumors are that a Powerpuff Girls TV Movie is in the works based on an interview with Tara Strong**

**Plus, rumors have it that a PGG Flash movie is currently in the works.**

**Enjoy! Spring Break is finally here!**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere out in the Quahog golf course, Peter and the Professor were having a blast, driving around in the golf cart, whacking balls through all 18 holes and making everyone run for cover. Currently, they were at the 6th hole, and the professor was leading him 14 to 67. Peter was always a chip off the old block when it came to sports. But when it came to golf, he sucked at it worse than any other sport. He could even play pool better than he played golf.

Actually, to tell the truth, he was actually pretty good at golf. But today, he was doing terrible, losing by over 50 points.

"OK, Dave. I hope you're ready to lose, because I am on fire!" Peter said, waltzing up to the green, and dropping his ball on the ground.

"Yeah, maybe for losing."

"What're you talking about? I'm beating you by 53 points! I gotta...wait, wait, it's lowest score wins?"

"Um...yes."

"Oh. Oh crap! And here I was, missing all those shots on purpose!"

"_On purpose!?_ I thought you just plain sucked at this!"

"No, no, that's baseball."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Yankee Stadium: The perfect setting for our next cutaway. It was not the setting for the world series, but rather for a little league game. Peter was coaching, but since his team was short a player, he decided to fill in. He was up to bat. His team was down 7-5, and he needed a grand slam to win the game. It was the bottom of the ninth, and the pressure was on._

_He was using a glass bat instead of a wooden bat for who knows why. He stepped up to the plate, and readied to swing the bat and hit a home run. The pitcher, 5'8'', white jersey, blue decorations, pitched a fast ball at him. It spiraled towards Peter and he reacted quickly. but not in the way a normal person would. He swung alright, but he let go of his glass bat, and it swung all the way to the pitcher._

_As soon as it made contact with the pitcher, it broke into a trillion pieces, some of them getting in his eyes. He screamed in pain, swearing outloud. He covered his eyes in pain, and fell to the ground screaming. _

_"Oh god!" Peter ran over to the pitcher, apologizing like crazy. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let go-I'm so sorry. Can I help you up?"_

_"NO! I think you've done enough for a day!" The pitcher screamed to him, getting up in distress, and heading for the hills. Peter slugged his way back to home plate, and radied for the next pitched to come out._

_"Oh well. I may have messed that up-" He began, getting out another bat...this time a giant tree stump. "But with this, I'm a shoo-in to get a grand slam!"_

_Meanwhile, the next pitcher up, took a good look at the log Peter was using, and was about ready to charge in at him and rip his tonsils out. "HEY! FATASS AT HOME PLATE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "If you're gonna hit, at least use a real bat!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"And to this day I'm never, ever, ever allowed back into Yankee Stadium. Not even to go watch my favorite baseball team, the New York Yankees."

"I thought your favorite team was the Boston Red Sox."

Peter's eyes suddenly opened, realizing that he just made a big mistake, about his favorite team. "Oh. Well then, explain this jersey!" He pulled out from behind him a Dodgers Jersey, which had mustard all over it. "Oh damn! This ain't mine! Oh well. Anyway," He threw away the jersey an stepped up to hit the golf ball. "Let me give you some advice for golf. To get the shortest distance between the ball and the hole," He held up his golf club towards the hole, about 400 yards away. "Just picture the sun as someone you really wanted to be raped, and hit the ball towards it. I'm going for James Woods."

He aimed his shot carefully, and shot the ball up into the air towards the sun. But, instead of going to the hole, it went past that and hit the windmill at the next hole, knocking it down and setting half the golf course on fire. The two watched in horror at what Peter just did.

"You saw nothing, heard nothing, know nothing!"

* * *

A little bit later, Peter and Dae, after having such a great time at Chuck E. Cheese and playing golf, decided to head home. Peter offered to drive him home since they were both wiped after an exhausting day out. They were about 16 blocks away from the house, and Peter & the Professor were having a blast catching up with each other.

"So, what happened after you finally finished college?" The Professor asked Peter, recaping on the old times they had.

"Well you remember that girl that belonged to that bastard Pewterschmidt?"

"Yeah."

"I finally got the guts to ask her to marry me. But her father didn't approve, so I was like 'screw him!' So we got a priest to wed us without him knowing about him until long before, we moved to Rhode Island, and here we are! 20 years later, I'm still married with three incredible kids. Well...er, two if you consider Meg to be a housedog."

"YOu know, you always were disappointed when you found out your first kid was a girl."

"Yep. I wanted all boys, and I even told Lois that's what I wanted. Hey, you know something? I think you met her once when she was three."

"Oh yeah. I remember it. You were still steamed that Meg turned out to be a girl, and so while I was talking to her, you punched my lights out and then smashed her guts with a mallet."

"Oh boy, do I remember that." They were now coming up on the city of Townsville, pulling up to the home of the Powerpuff Girls. "Well, we're here. Home sweet home."

"Yep. Home sweet home." The Professor replied with a depressing tone. He was still mourning over the loss of his girls, even though he still believed they were alive.

"Hey, what's the matter? You look glum."

"I am." The Professor opened the car door and stepped out, slamming the door in front of him. Peter did the same, and then went up to him.

"Well, spill it, pal."

"Well, it's just...my children went missing."

"What!? Oh my god!" Peter gasped quickly. "You had kids!?" This wasn't a completely moronic answer. The Professor was never really the datable kind of guy back in college, and even Peter's lessons in dating didn't help him at all. And, the last time they saw each other, Peter was the only one of the two that actually had a wife who was pregnant with a child. "Seriously, you had kids?"

"Yeah." The Professor shuffled through his pockets for a picture, and finally pulled out one from his back pocket. He handed it to Peter, who studied it carefully. The picture had the Professor, and his three girls floating right beside him, smiling at the camera, looking so care-free you couldn't even see that they were superheroes.

"Whoa, whoa, these are your kids?"

"Yes. Why?"

Peter quickly raced his mind for something to tell him. He had not expected to finally reunite with his old college buddy, and learn that the very kids that he had lost, were the same kids that fell into his yard, and taken in by the family.

But, he didn't really have to think, because after all this time, his brain finally put the devil & angel thing together, and made his angel conscious appear on his left shoulder.

"Hey, sorry man. Am I late? What'd I miss?"

"Oh thank god you're here, what do I do?"

Luckily for the angel, he had his own conscious of devil & angel too.

The Satan one was first up.

"Tell him to lie to this guy, too. He's in too deep! Besides, we can still kick the girls' fatasses to the curb when nobody ain't lookin'!"

"I don't know."

But, just like with the real Peter, the angel Peter's angel conscious did not show up either.

"Hey, where's the other guy?"

It turns out that this guy's angel conscious was also in a traffic jam, just like Peter's was the first time.

"Oh this is unbelievable!"

ANd meanwhile, down on Earth...

"Peter!"

The Professor snapped Peter out of his trance, who was still holding the picture of the girls.

"What!?"

"I asked if everything was OK. You were a little bit jumpy there."

"Oh yeah. Uh, it's just, it's just that your kids...they remind me of...of uh--George Lopez."

"George Lopez?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I mean, their heads! Even _he _didn't have heads as big as these girls do." Peter started sweating, finding it very hard to continue lying to his friend. "But anyway, I really hope you do find your kids, pal. No child deserves to be left on the streets...except for Dr. Phil's kids."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Griffins' home, everything seemed peaceful there. Meg, Chris, and Stewie were upstairs in their rooms, Lois was in the kitchen, starting dinner up, Brian had gone out for the day, and the girls were currently scattered all over the house. Blossom was relaxing in the spare room, on the bed, practically asleep, Buttercup was in the kitchen, near the trash can, just in case she threw up, and Bubbles was in the bathroom, already in the process of throwing up.

For the past couple of days, the girls have not been able to keep any food down. Anything they ate they just threw back up. Even beverages came up with it. They haven't had anything solid to eat for almost 3 days, and it really started to hurt them badly.

Bubbles had finally come out of the bathroom after 20 minutes of throwing up, and made her way upstairs to the spare room, and plopped herself on the bed next to Blossom. Buttercup soon joined them on the bed, just as wiped as her two sisters were. They each instantly crawled under the blankets and fell asleep for a long, peaceful nap.

But it was soon interrupted when Lois entered the room to bring the girls ice packs, soup, and some Gingerale. Unfortunately, the rucus of the glass bowls and the spoons rattling caused the girls to wake up and open their eyes to see what the rucus was.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, girls. I didn't mean to wake up." Lois studdered quickly, feeling guilty she woke them up.

"Ow, my head hurts. Could you not shout so loudly?" Blossom moaned, rubbing her head.

"I wasn't shouting."

"Well your voice is still ringing in my head. Oh, and I just came out of the bathroom."

"The bathroom?"

"I've been throwing up all day."

"Me too." Bubbles agreed.

"Me three."

"Throwing up?"

"Yeah. We haven't had anything solid to eat in two days."

"Oh my god! That's horrible!"

"Yeah...my tummy's spinning like crazy."

"Well I brought in three cups for you girls and a bottle of gingerale, so if you want, you can pour yourselves a drink."

Meanwhile, what she didn't know, was that Peter had just gotten in and he had entered the room.

"I'm downstairs if you need me, and Meg & Chris are just across the hall." Lois had finished giving the girls instructions provided they needed her. But when she turned around to walk out, she noticed Peter standing there, twidling his fingers. "Peter, you scared me! What's the matter?"

"Well, I-uh...we need to talk...in private. I'll meet you downstair with a beer.

* * *

Five minutes later, Lois and Peter were at the kitchen table, and Peter was ready to spill the beans on what he had just leanred about his college buddy and friend.

"So, Peter, what's the matter?" Lois asked him almost immediately.

"Well, uh, you see, it's a long story and it takes me back to yesterday."

"OK."

"You remember that nerd with the dumb lab coat and pocket protector that I hung out with in college when we were dating?"

"Yes. I think his name was David, right?"

"Yep. David Utonium. And guess what? I met him at the Clam last night."

"Really? Wow! That's great!"

"Yeah. So today we spent the whole day catching up, and I learned something about him."

Oh, Peter, you blabbermouth! At that exact moment, the three girls had come down from upstairs, because Lois forgot to give them spoons for their soup. So they decided to get it themselves. But, they stopped immediately when they heard Peter & Lois chatting.

"What?"

"Well, um, you remember those big headed girls we took in?"

"Yes."

Lois waited a moment for Peter to continue speaking, but Peter was waiting for Lois to put it together. It only took her a few seconds to do that, and she immediately gasped in shock.

"Oh my god! Those three poor, defenselesss girls are _his_!?"

The three girls, who were listening from the hallway, gasped as well, after they heard that he had finally found their dad. They smiled at each other and just wanted to jump into Peter's arms, now that their dad is in sight. But, they stopped once they heard them start going again.

"Yep."

"Peter, those girls are gonna be so happy when they find out their dad is going to find them soon! So, when is he coming over to pick them up and take them home?"

"Uh, I don't know. See, I didn't actually tell him I found his kids."

"What!? Why!?"

"Because, Lois, I'm trying to save those girls from further abuse. I mean, they fell out of the sky from 4,000 feet in the air, they haven't slept well in almost three months..."

"They also have super-natural abilities and protect an enitre city from certain doom on a daily basis. You don't know what happened, and I certainly don't know what happened."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But you know what, I don't think those girls are even his." He took out a photo that he had just recently taken of himself and the Professor, and handed it to Lois. "I mean, his head doesn't even match theirs. So, uh, how the hell can they be related? But, I always knew that guy was kinda weird."

Peter shrugged his shoulders and slouched in his chair in confusion. Lois patted his shoulder to comfort him.

"Look, Peter, we took in some stray girls on the brink of death, nursed them back to health, and gotten to know them closely. As hard as it is to accept, they're a part of this family as much as our kids are."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, what if the girls don't wanna see him again? What if they had some sort of fight You know, just like Jesus and Joseph?"

"Look, why don't you sit down with them one night and talk to them about this. I'm sure they still love their father just as much as your children love you."

"Yeah, I bet you're right. OK, I'll talk to them tomorrow." Peter stood up, brought his beer to the trash can, tossed it in, and then made his way back upstairs. THe girls, who were listening in on the conversation, dashed upstairs too, back into the spare room before Peter spotted them. Then they each crawled back into the bed under the covers in case Peter came in.

They were now a bit excited since they heard that the Professor was asking for them all day, but at the same time, a little scared because they did have a little argument before they disappeared: about their all-night crime fighting.

"This is great!" Buttercup exclaimed with her weary voice. "Once the Professor comes to get us, we can get out of this dump!"

"Buttercup, this place isn't a dump!" Blossom retaliated to her sister, angrily looking at her. "This is a great home. It's got us a bed, blankets, food, warmth, and best of all, we can lay back knowing there won't be any explosions every 5 minutes."

"Oh yeah, definately."

"But once we go back to Townsville, won't that mean we have to go back to what we used to do?" Bubbles questioned them, very seriously. The girls suddenly took this to heart, not realizing what they would be going back to. "All-night crime fighting is what got us here in the first place. I still feel dizzy from that crash."

"You know, Bubbles, I never actually thought of that. I did get kind of sick of having to protect Townsville from meaningless stuff, like guys who liter, illegal parking, and having to help the citizens out with boring chores."

"Exactly! Do we really want to go back to that old life?"

Both BLossom and Buttercup thought about this for a moment. They recollected on the past adventures they had in Townsville, the past mishaps they got themselves into, the meaningless things they helped the town with, like changing light bulbs, helping some Jweish guy open doors, and tying kids' shoes. It soon brought up a lot of anger in them, and they felt like punching the wall out just to get it all out. But the fatigue of their current state of health got the better of them, and they were each forced to lay down to stop the pain.

They decidced to sleep on this new discovery and then have a talk with Peter the following day...provided he didn't spread rumors that the girls were lesbians who came from a Muslim/Jewish guy.

**End of Chapter 8!**


	9. A Painful Past

**Puffed up Family Guy Fanfiction Series**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 9: A Painful Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue.**

**Rumors are that a Powerpuff Girls TV Movie is in the works based on an interview with Tara Strong**

**Plus, rumors have it that a PGG Flash movie is currently in the works.**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

The next morning, after the girls had woken up, and eaten their breakfast, they had gone back upstairs to relax and watch some TV on the small screen in the room. But, soon they began to recollect on the talk they had yesterday with each other, and they brought the subject up again. But what started as a disagreement the girls were having about considering leaving Townsville and permanently staying in Quahog, was quickly turning into an argument.

"Bubbles, are you really saying that we should leave Townsville forever??" Now Blossom was the one questioning Bubbles. All three of them were stressing about their crime-fighting duties, but they didn't want to leave Townsville, because it was their home.

"Think about it, girls. Townsville can't think for themselves anymore!" She reminded them fiercely. "And it's all because they've elected the same mayor over and over again for the past 30 years!"

"You know, as much as I hate to admit it, Bubbles has a point." Buttercup said, agreeing with Bubbles. "The last time we left the town to fend for itself, we practically had to hold their hands, guiding them through it! They couldn't figure out how to defeat a giant monster without asking us every 2 seconds! Those guys are idiots! I say, screw that city! We can play sick and crash here!"

"Buttercup! Those people aren't stupid! They've just been following a naive mayor for so long they've lost their common sense. And besides, we can't just abandon Townsville forever! What about the Professor??"

"He can live here, with us!"

"No, Buttercup. As soon as the Professor comes to pick us up, we're going back to Townsville to continue our crime-fighting lives!"

"See, that's why you'll always be a loser, Red! You're always about the right thing, all the time! You're so uptight, it's annoying! Think about what we had to go through just to get to where we are today! Think of all the bad guys we fought! Think of the low-life things we had to do for the citizens! We ended up walking firefighter dogs, replacing lightbulbs for people, getting toilet paper, cleaning litter boxes, reading signs for stupid people! Face it, Blossom! We've been taken advantage of our whole lives, even by the Professor!"

"Do you know the chores he put us through that time just so we could get enough money to buy that destructo-ray!? My muscles were aching for weeks! Come on, Blossom! Wake up! The Professor may be our dad, but even he takes advantage of us."

"Well, I-I guess you're right..." Blossom was having a really difficult time accepting the fact that the girls have been taken advantage of for most of their lives. She wanted to believe that Townsville truly loved them like they did when they first became their heroes. But it was true. All of the little things they were forced to do, helping the citizens when they couldn't even defeat a giant monster...it was true. It was all true. They were taken advantage of their whole lives, and it was time to accept it.

The very thought of this actually brought tears to her eyes. She tried her best to hold them back, and Bubbles tried to comfort her. But it was in vain, as even Bubbles broke down and cried too. Buttercup was lying down, punching the couch, hard, pissed about all of it.

It took a little while for the two sisters to calm down and wipe the tears away, but once they finally did, they decided to go somewhere else and play by themselves, to hopefully relieve some stress. Buttercup went upstairs to the spare room, Blossom went into the kitchen to get a drink, and Bubbles went upstairs and headed to Stewie's room, to play with him and take her mind off of what had just happened.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Peter was getting ready to go to work, having gotten dressed and readied himself for the Brwery. Lois was still disapproving of what Peter had done, telling the Professor his kids were missing.

"Look, honey, I don't know why you're still steamed about this? So I didn't tell him I have his kids." Peter said, still defending his statement of not telling the Professor.

"Peter, the man lost something near and dear to him: his own children. And I'm sure those girls are dying to see him just as much."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But, you know once he comes they'll be outta here faster than George Lopez to a sex box store."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_George Lopez walked up to a big, fancy looking store, that had a big sign on it that read 'SEX BOX INDUSTRY 3000!', and George Lopez thought it was a store that sold sex boxes. He immediately squealed in joy and rushed inside._

_"Oh boy! Sex!" He squealed at the top of his lungs like a parrot. But when he got inside, all he found was a pile of ashes, and flames. He was very upset. When the cashier walked up to him, George turned to him, with a horrified look on his face._

_"Dude, what the hell are you doing in here?" He asked hysterically. "This ain't a sex box convention! This is a tour of Germany after Hitler!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Peter," Lois said sharply, snapping Peter out of his daydream. "Are you resenting telling David about the girls because when they go...you'll miss them."

"Miss 'em? What!? Where-Where would get a freakin' crazy idea like that? I wouldn't miss them. Not at all!"

"Peter!"

"Uh, uh...well, I guess life around here wouldn't be the same without their powers to help us around the house. But...alright, lois, you win! I think I might miss them when they go...if they go?"

"Peter, they have to go back home! They don't belong here."

"Well they should belong here! I mean, I'm definetily going to miss that tomboy, green one, with her toughen-up attitude towards life. The other day she gave Chris the biggest ass kicking I've ever seen. And the pony-tail one. Dammit, Lois, she is so smart! She speaks words so big, and so hard to say, I just want to take a glass vase, and smash it over her big head to shut her up! And that pig-tailed, blue-eyed one...yeah, she's been getting along really well with Stewie lately, and I think it would be bad for him to be seperated from her now."

"Lois, I know those girls miss their daddy, but I'm not sure if, physically, they're ready to go back home to their town. You remember what they said. They use their special abilities to protect an entire town from danger. That's a big job! And to have to do it on a daily basis...those girls had to have been completely drained when we found them, and I don't really think it's healthy for them to go back to that at all."

"Well neither do I, but they don't belong here, Peter. They need to go back to where they came from with their family."

"Yeah you're right. Alright, I'll tell him tonight. We're going to the Clam. Hey, maybe I can trick him into acting like Frosty the Snowman, just like I did at the 30 year college reunion! Or was it the 20th? God, I could've sworn the last time I saw him was the Magic Convention of 2206...dammit, it was just on the tip of my tounge!"

* * *

All the way upstairs, while Peter and Lois were having their argument, Bubbles was playing in Stewie's room, with his stuffed animals, including his teddy bear, Rupert. She was still depressed over the argument she had with her sisters about leaving Townsville forever, and she needed something to distract her temporarily. So she took her attention to the baby.

Unfortunately, Stewie was not in the best of moods today, and finding Bubbles in his room, playing with his stuff, did not really help him feel better. All it did was anger him. He stormed over to Bubbles, glared angrily at her, and snatched the bear away from her.

"You!" He growled, clentching his fists together, while holding the bear. "What the _hell _are you doing in myroom?"

"Hi Stewie!" She squealed happily, smiling and blushing. She was obviously happy to see him, but much happier than she was the first time they met. For years, Bubbles had dreamed of having a little brother to play with, to care for, and to make her laugh along with him. So, she took it upon herself to consider Stewie as her younger brother, because he's playful, a ball of laughter, cute, and fun to be around most of the time...well, at least to Bubbles he is.

But something inside her is screwing all that up. She's starting to think of him less as a little brother, and more as a friend, and possibly more than that. She has begun to fall in love with him, and she hasn't even realized it yet. But Stewie has begun to notice the signs.

"You look grumpy today. What's the matter? Daddy getting on your nerves?"

"Oh, it's not just him! It's his oaf of a son, Chris, and that dirty pig, Meg!" Stewie plopped himself right next to Bubbles, angrily muttering to himself. "Chris, that fat bastard! I thought the fat man was supposed to be the dumb one, but god, his son is so much worse! He can't even name shapes!"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Chris was sitting in a classroom desk, obviously in school. But this was no ordinary school day. He was in a tutoring session in the hopes of passing the sixth grade. His teacher had become so desperate as to pass Chris that he resorted to teaching him toddler stuff, like shapes._

_The teacher was becoming increasingly frustrated each time he got a question wrong._

_"OK, Chris. I know that you're not exactly the smartest one in my class," The teacher said to him, holding up a picture of a circle. "But please, all you have to do is guess ONE shape correctly and then you can get the hell out of here. Now, what is the name of the shape I'm holding up?"_

_Chris thought long and hard on this, taking into consideration each and every shape possible. Finally, after three long minutes, hes spoke up with an answer._

_"Um, I think it's a...uh-"_

_"Yes? Yes??"_

_"Uh, oh! I know! 24!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Oh dear god, that boy is dumber than Keith Ledger! What I wouldn't give to be one of the Osmond Brothers right about now." Stewie sulked and crossed his arms, angrily muttering to himself. Bubbles saw his anxiety and frustration, and decided to confort him, but...not in a way that a normal person would.

"Aww, does someone need a hug?" She said sweetly to him, as she crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Stewie was taken back by this quite a bit. He knew based on the entire week the Powerpuff Girls have lived with them that Bubbles was the sweet one, but he felt that she was taking it a bit too far. Bubbles did care about Stewie a lot, but the idea of her being in love with him didn't even cross her mind until now, and she wanted to bring it out a lot. She also wanted to turn to him for a little advice.

"Stewie, can I ask you a question?"

"Only if you let go of me!"

Stewie could not stress that enough. Bubbles immediately released her grip on him, but remained close to him, waiting for the oppurtunity to give him another hug later on.

"Alright, then. Now tell me what's the matter. And make it snappy, my nap is in a half hour."

Bubbles giggled. "Well, see...I guess you already know that my sisters and I have superpowers and protect an entire town from crime, right?"

"Oh yes, I remember that. You three crashed into our yard last week. Boy, you three looked awful, like you were about to _die_!"

"I felt like I was gonna die, and I still do. My body aches everywhere, and every hour or so, I end up throwing up, and I can't go to sleep because I'm afraid I won't wake up. I can use some of my powers again, but I'm afraid to because I don't know what's going to happen!" Bubbles started shedding tears again, but tried desperately to hold them back.

"How the devil did you and your sisters get into this critical condition!?" Stewie asked in shock, seeing Bubbles unleash her pain onto him.

"Well, we live in a town called Townsville, that's where we were born. And ever since we were accepted by the citizens of Townsville, we used our powers to stop the criminals and bad guys in our city. But lately, it's been getting tougher and tougher to keep up with the demands of the city."

_(Cue Flashback)_

_It was a beautiful night in the city of Townsville. The full moon, the cloudlesss sky, and the peaceful prosparity of the town. That is, until a robot controlled by the girls' #1 enemy, Mojo Jojo, shows up and starts causing a rucus. He destroyed the streets, homes, and trees._

_People began running about the streets in a total panic. Screams, yells, shrieks of terror filled the skies, and no one was able to figure out what to do._

_But luckily for them, the Powerpuff Girls came out from their rooms and flew out to the robot Mojo, and gave him a swift punch and destroyed it instantly, and then gave Mojo a beating he wouldn't soon forget. But, before they could finish him off, someone from down on the ground called for them._

_"POWERPUFF GIRLS! HELP! There's a five year old girl with guns and blaster ray things destroying Downtown!" Princess Morbucks was at it again, causing havoc in Townsville, for the soul purpose of drawing the girls out and destroy them._

_The girls took to the skies towards downtown to stop Princess. She had already destroyed two buildings, and burned three cars, with people trapped in them. The girls arrived on the scene immediately, and gave Princess a severe beating. They broke 2 of her ribs, twister her ankle, and smashed her into a building, and before they could deliver a final blow, three more emergencies rose._

_"POWERPUFFS, HELP! Fuzzy Lumpkin's shooting people with his meat gun!"_

_"Powerpuff Girls! The Gang-green-gang is terrorizing senior citizens over by the alley!"_

_"Girls! Girls! The Rowdyruff Boys are stealing video games from the arcade!"_

_The girls groaned miserably, and prepared themselves for another sleepless night of grueling crime-fighting, as they each went into a different direction to stop the crimes._

_(End Flashback)_

"And ever since that hot, summer night, the crime rate has spiraled out of control, and it's worn us out completely. Not a day has gone by that I haven't woken up with bruises, sores, and aches in my body. And it hasn't stopped since! I bet Townsville's overloaded with crimes right about now!"

Ironically enough, Townsville seemed very peaceful since the Girls disappeared. However, there were police officers everywhere in search of the Powerpuff Girls, one of them being Professor Utonium. They were all freakin' out without their heroes, but no real crimes have arised.

"Wow, you sound like yoy've lived in hell ever since birht." Stewie commented, seeing Bubbles losing a battle to hold back tears.

"I think that's exactly how life has been going for me and my sisters!" Bubbles cried, now on the verge of sobbing her eyes out. "All I want to do is live a normal life without the stress of protecting the city! Is that so much to ask for!?" By now, Bubbles had given up, and was now sobbing so hard she had to press her face againt Stewie's overalls to muffle the noise. For the first time in his life, Stewie had compassion for her, and comforted her by returning a warm hug to her.

When she had finally gotten control, she took her face out of Stewie's overalls, but kept her strong grip on him, as did he.

"Well, you know what you should do," Stewie said to her, as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "YOu should get back at those bastards for treating you and your sisters like crap! You and your sisters should play dead for a while, and spread the word. Then, when everyone goes to your funeral, burst out of the coffin, and surprise them all! I'm sure you'll get at least 5 of them to soil themselves!"

"BUt I don't want to hurt their feelings..."

"Screw their feelings! In the end, it's only about you, and maybe...your sisters, but mainly you, and that's all you need to think about!"

"I guess you're right. But, what if it doesn't work."

"Well, I am a super genius, so I can help you out with it if you want."

"Well, I'm not really sure if I'm going to end up going through with it at all or not..." Bubbles smiled warmly at Stewie, giggled for a moment, and then kissed him on his cheek, tightening his hug on him. "But thanks for your hel anyway." She finally released him, and flew out of the room, but not before looking back at him and blowing him one more kiss. She smiled and flew downstairs. Stewie remained there, star struck and dazed.

"God, I will never understand women. They come into your life, fill your mind with self-induced crap, and then get cuddly with you when you least expect it. But there's something different about her. She's not like Olivia...or Janet. She's different. She's a couple of years older than me, but she's genuine, and I...think I'm starting to like it. Ah, I'll sleep on it."

**End of Chapter 9!**

**Next time, both Blossom and Buttercup begin to open up their bottled-up emotions to Brian & Peter. Plus, Bubbles goes for some advice on how to get Stewie to like her. Plus, Peter finally gets the guts to confess to the Professor that his girls are with him.**


	10. Confessions

**Puffed up Family Guy Fanfiction Series**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 10: Advice and Confessions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue. They rock!**

**Rumors are that a Powerpuff Girls TV Movie is in the works based on an interview with Tara Strong**

**Plus, rumors have it that a PGG Flash movie is currently in the works.**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, both Blossom and Buttercup were in the living room, watching some TV. They were watching a show called 'Two and a Half Men'.

_(Cue TV show)_

_"We now return to Two and a Half Men."_

_The TV screen cuts to two guys standing in the middle of a living room, screaming their heads off. Why, you may ask? Well, because their other friend was lying down on the floor, with only half of his body in tact...the torso. His legs and feet were completely gone, and he was eternally bleeding. He was also screaming._

_The two guys didn't know what the do, so they just stood there, screaming._

_"AHHHH!" The 'half' man screamed, yelling over his two friends. "KILL MEEEEEE!"_

_(End TV show)_

Peter came into the room from upstairs and was getting ready to go out to meet up with the Professor. Blossom decided to go into the kitchen and get a snack, and Buttercup stayed there to watch the end of the show. Peter grabbed his jacket and prepared to head out, but then the TV and Buttercup's attitude towards it caught his attention.

_"Only 2 episodes left until the season finale of Heroes." _The TV announcer said. For some reason, the word "Hero" angered the girls a lot lately, and every time that word was muttered, it angered them more. "_Catch the new episode of Heroes, next Tuesday at 10/9c on NBC. This is an episode of Heroes-" _Before the announcer finished his sentence, Buttercup threw the remot at the TV...so hard that it cracked the screen practically in two and destroyed the picture. This obviously caught Peter by surprise, as he walked over to Buttercup and sat down on the couch.

"Wow, looks like someone's pissed." He said, trying to make Buttercup at least chuckle. But he wasn't able to get anything out of her. "Boy, you really are pissed, aren't you?"

"Yeah, what tipped you off?"

"Well, the fact that the word 'Hero' made you break my TV! No, I'm serious, that thing cost me like, 1,000 just to buy it! Do you know what I had to do to earn that money?"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to the old man that lives on SPooner STreet, Herbert, who is a pedophille who is after little boys. He walked up to Peter who was sitting at a desk, holding an old radio, probably from the 1960's._

_"Excuse me, sir," He said kindly to him, holding up the radio. "The price tag on this radio says 64,000. You take 25?"_

_(end Cutaway)_

"Man, do I miss that radio. Anyway," Peter realized he was getting a little bit off track with his cutaway, so he changed the subject back. "What's the matter with you? Why're you always pissed when someone says he...uh, the 'H' word?"

"Because, I'm sick of hearing that word! Everyday, it's 'Oh, Powerpuff Girls, we need you to be our heroes! Here, come change a lightbulb for me'! It's infuriating!"

"Well, why?"

"Because, every single day this past summer has put me and my sisters through hell! Do you know what those people of Townsville have us do? They have us changing light bulbs, walking dogs, cleaning out litter boxes, tying people's shoes, fetching remotes, and other boring and lazy stuff only fat bastards can't do!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch your tone, young lady! You know, that _is _offensive to us fat people who _can _do all that stuff!"

"Oh please! You probably weigh, like, 400 pounds or something!"

"No!" Peter sulked for a moment, but then decided to defend himself. "It's 300, thank you very much! I just hit that peak last month!"

"Whatever! Anyway, I'm sick and tired of those people taking advantage of us like they do!" Buttercup sulked on the couch and groaned angrily, trying hard to get the word 'Hero' out of her head. Peter patted Buttercup's shoulder in the hopes of calming her down.

"Boy, you really are pissed at something, aren't you? It's about your carrer, isn't it?"

"Well, I-wait a second! Being a superhero isn't a carrer for me and my sisters."

"It-it isn't?"

"No!"

"So you mean you and your idiot sisters don't get paid to do your job? You don't get some kind of reward for being the h...being...there for your city to stop the bad guys?"

"Nope. Well, the mayor did reward us with a piece of candy once...but,"

"But what?"

"But then we got totally addicted to it and even threatened the mayor's life over it."

"Whoa, are you serious!?"

"Yep. And after that, we decided to never enjoy the pleasure of candy ever again!"

"Well, girl, you are missing out on a lot of stuff! I mean, those Wonka Bars are delicious! Except for those blueberry ones."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter had taken a trip through Willy Wonka's chocolate factory and had a swell time. But, before it ended, he took a bite out of the new Willy Wonka bars: the blueberry flavored ones. And, just like the chewing gums, it turned him into a gigantic blueberry. Now, Willy Wokna has questioning him on whether he had anything in the factory or not._

_"I'll ask you one more time. Are you sure you didn't have anything in my factory?" He asked Peter fiercely._

_"No!" Peter asked back, angrily, offended by the fact WIlly would ever think that._

_"I'm just ask-"_

_"What? You calling me a liar??"_

_"No, I'm just-"_

_"Hey shut up, Wonka!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"So, you're just going to give up your lives like that? You don't want to go back to that town where you came from?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, none of us got any respect over there, their mayor is an absolute idiot-"

"Oh boy do I know that feeling! Mayor Adam West here is no better! Do you know that guy used money raised for the soldiers in Iraq for a frog statue!? Yeah, a frog statue just like the ones you'll find on those kindergarden learning computer games. And then to distract everyone from it, he bans gay marriages! What a jackass! Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I wanna stay here with you and your family! Me and my sisters!"

"What!? But-but you can't! We only took you in until you were back to health, and then send you home with your father."

"Yeah, well think again, Pete! Those people don't treat us with respect, so we don't treat them with respect! Even if it means never seeing my dad again, then that's just fine with me!!"

"Now, wait just a damn minute! You can't talk about your dad like that!" Peter scolded Buttercup about not treating her dad with disrespect, but then stopped himself for a brief moment, before he could give it away that he knows the Professor. "I mean, I'd think he would be upset if he never saw you again. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, but, I just want to live in a town that respects us."

"Man, I know how that feels. I never really fit in when I was in school. I always got picked on...anyway, what I'm trying ot say is, you can't just give up all that you've worked for. You've lived in that town for years, and you can't just quit like that. You have a duty with your whacky power thing-a-ma-jigs, and you can't just throw it away like that!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! You shouldn't just give up everything you know and love just because you feel upset. You need to face it head on and conquer it! That's exactly how I conquered my fear of gyms! Or...was it skydiving... anyway, my point is...you should talk to your dad about this and maybe he can help you out on this."

"And you think this'll work?"

"I know it'll work. I know, because I went through a lot of hell with my dad, and my mom."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to a 7-year old Peter Griffin, who is standing in the middle of his kitchen, with a toothache._

_"My tooh hurts!" He called to his mother, hoping she would come to the rescue and make his toothache go away. Instead, she threw a bottle of whiskey at him, but missed. It hit the wall and shattered._

_(End Cutaway)_

"You know, I don't say this a lot to my kids, or...at all, actually," Peter said, quickly returning the subject. "But, I'm really proud of you."

"You are? But, we only met a week ago."

"Yeah, but when I found you and your sisters, you were nothing more than strays! Just like when I found Brian in the streets!"

_(Cue Flashback)_

_We cut to Brian Griffin, or, what he was originally named, before Peter found him. He was surviving on nothing but cheap booze, and was barely even a dog now. But a glimmer of light soon shined on him, as Peter Griffin drove up to him, stopping at the red light. Brian took this oppurtunity to make a quick buck and wash his car. He took his cloth and spray, and walked up to Peter's car._

_"Uh, no thanks!" Peter quickly shouted to him, hoping not to pay anymore than he needed to. "I just had it cleaned-" But Brian was already on his way to making the car as clean as a whistle, and there was nothing Peter could do. "Ah crap."_

_Brian had taken no more than 20 seconds to wash the windshield before he had finished. "All set sir."_

_"Oh! Uh, sorry. I don't have any loose change with me."_

_"OH. Well, that's alright. No charge." Brian took his cleaning utensils and sulked away, having failed at getting three dollars. But Peter, seeing the pain he was suffering, decided to take him in as his own._

_"Hey!" Peter yelled to him, getting his attention. "You like biscuits?"_

_(End Cutaway)_

Peter got up from the couch, preparing to leave for his night out, but was stopped when Buttercup began to speak her mind.

"Um, Peter, listen," She started, nervous as to what to say. Never in her life did she hear someone talk to her like that, and tell her she was important like Peter just did. "It was really cool of you to say that I'm important like that and all, and I really appreciate it and all, but... oh what the hell!" She held her arms out to give Peter a hug, which Peter responded to quickly.

"Oh I love you too, Butter-scotch!"

"_Buttercup_!" She scolded angrily. He never really learned her name.

"Oh. Well, four out of five ain't bad." He released his grip on him, and headed out to meet the Professor at the Clam. Buttercup decided to head upstairs and get into bed since it was getting late. Meanwhile, Blossom was in the kitchen, and grabbing an apple from the kitchen's refrigerator.

She reached for a green one, and went to take a bite out of it, but Brian managed to stop her before that.

"Hey, watch it, kid! Peter filled the green apples with vodka!" Brian yelled to her, immediately making her spit out the piece of apple she had taken, and going to the sink to wash her mouth out with soap. Brian chuckled and took a seat with his newspaper. When Blossom was finished washing her mouth out, she also took a seat at the table to clear her mind. She was still getting over the argument the girls had earlier, and was unsure of what to do.

Brian immediately saw this and decided to take matters into his own hands with her.

"Hey, you seem upset. Something on your mind?"

"Nah. I'm just sitting here..." Blossom sighed heavily. "Waiting for my dad to come pick me and my sisters up and take us back to our town, where we'll be forced to go back to crime-fighting."

"You have something against your duties?"

"Well, not really. But," She sighed again, this time, she wanted to scream, but knew she couldn't. "But I'm not ready to go back to Townsville and go back to crime fighting. Before we ended up here, we were on a a tight schedule of all-night crime fighting, schoolwork, chores, and just trying to be normal girls. It's stressful, and I guess it got the better of us."

"So you landed in our front yard, weak and practically dead because of an overactive schedule involving your crime fighting duties?"

"Yep, pretty much." Blossom sulked and then sighed heavily again. "I don't really mind being a superhero and all, but, you know...I just wanna have a normal life as well. I wanna be able to grow up and hang out at the mall, meet cute guys, and eventually grow up to be a mother, but with my superhero life in the way, I'll never be able to do any of that stuff."

"Well, you just gotta ask yourself what _your _wanna do with your life. It's your life, and you're the one that controls it. So, what do you wanna do with your life?"

"Well, if you want me to be honest...I wanna have a normal life! I don't wanna be trapped in this world of crime fighting anymore! To be honest, I'm sick and tired of having to save their asses on a daily basis! It's just wrong that they can't defend themselves!" Blossom started breathing heavily once again, but this time, she felt a lot better than she has in a long time because she finally told someone how she felt.

"So, what do you think I should do, Brian?"

"Well, when your father gets here to pick you up, you should tell him that. You can't keep it bottled up inside you forever, because then you'll let it out at the wrong time and end up doing something bad. That's exactly how the Flinestones ended."

"But I don't wanna disappoint him. He raised us to do good for that city, and if I give it up now, then he'll probably disown us faster than superman flies to the mall!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But if you keep going like this, who knows what'll happen to you? When we found you, you were barely alive! If you go back, you might not make it to your 6th birthday!"

"I guess you're right. OK, we'll talk to him when he gets here."

"Good girl. And as for me, I'm off to the Clam." Brian got up from his chair and walked to the back door, ready to head out.

"Why?"

"Because Peter's there and I wanna make sure he has a ride home in case he gets drunk off of booze or high off of pot."

* * *

Meanwhile, over by said bar, Peter had just pulled up to the parklot lot, parked his car, and gotten out of it. He noticed that the Professor's car was also there, meaning he was somewhere in the Drunken Clam. Peter was nervous and wasn't sure what to say to him when he met up with him.

"Ok Peter, I'm not going to panic. I'm not going to panic." He kept saying to himself on his way inside. "I don't need to panic. This is easy. All I need to do is go up to him, take a deep breath, and say to him 'Hi Dave. Uh, listen, your kids fell into our yard, and I've nursed those whores this past week'." Peter sighed heavily, as what he just said sounded very stupid. "No, that's not going to work. I can't just go up to him and call his daughters whores! Or can I...no I cannot."

"Wow, I haven't been this confused and dismayed since they moved South Park to HDTV!"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter walked into his house after a long day at the Brewery. He hung up his jacket, grabbed a bag of chips, and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV, hoping to find something good on to watch. It was 6:00, the time of the day when South Park was on. It was his favorite show on TV other than Gumble 2 Gumble._

_But when he turned on channel 5, he got a bit of a shocker._

_"Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker," It was a breaking news story. "We interrupt this program for a breaking news story. Over by Buddy Cianci High, twelve sophomore students were caught with drugs in their lockers, three were caught win guns and other deadly military weapons, and seven were found killed in the locker rooms."_

_"Ha ha ha ha!" Peter laughed hysterically. "Those bastards got what was coming to them._

_"Also, if you're tuning in to watch an exciting episode of South Park, you're out of luck!"_

_This made Peters top laughing and spit out the potato chips he had in his mouth._

_"As of 10:19 this morning, South Park has been moved to High Def Television, so it is no longer avaliable on Cablevision or on Satellite."_

_"W-What the hell is this!?" Peter said outloud in distress. "For crying out loud, April Fool's day was last month!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

Peter had reached the front door of the Drunken Clam. He opened it slowly, and took a quick look around. At first, he did not see the Professor sitting anywhere. But when he went inside himself, he saw the Professor over by the bar, drinking a dry martini. Peter took in a deep breath, and walked over to the Professor, so worried that he wouldn't be able to confess, that he almost actually wet himself. Luckily, he didn't, and it was just his imagination, and the sound of another drunk guy in the bar spilling beer all over the place.

**End of Chapter 10!**

**Next time, Peter finally spills it to the Professor, and they all go into a frenzy panic. Plus, What do you get when you take a chicken & a fat guy? The answer, next time!**


	11. A Rough Reunion

**Puffed up Family Guy (Now known as Family Guy: The Spin-off seires)**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 11: A Rough Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue. They rock!**

**Rumors are that a Powerpuff Girls TV Movie is in the works based on an interview with Tara Strong**

**Plus, rumors have it that a PGG Flash movie is currently in the works.**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

Peter headed towards the bar where the Professor was sitting at, seeing that he was sipping a martini. Peter was still very nervous as to how to tell him he found his girls, but he knew he had to do it so he could return to the normal life he knew before he met them.

So he took his seat next to the Professor, and cleared his throat, preparing himself to say something.

"Uh, Dave!" He shouted quickly, without thinking. Luckily, he got his attention with that loud bark.

"Peter! Hey, what a pleasent surprise! I didn't expect to see you for another half hour, since you always arrive fashionably late."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter & The Professor, both at about age 24, were sitting at a kitchen table, with several lists on the table. __Apparently, they were planning a big party and they needed it to be totally perfect._

_"OK, let's make sure we have it all down." The Professor said quickly to Peter. "600 party guests, beer, punch, snacks, movies, and a couple of sexy games for the ladies."_

_"Got it! Boy Dave, this is going to be the best party ever!"_

_"Yep! But you have to make sure you're here at exactly 5:30 tonite to help me set up the party."_

_"Don't you worry. I'll be here!"_

**_5:31 pm_**

_The Professor went up to the door to answer it. When he opened it, he saw his friend, Peter Griffin, standing there with a party ha ton his head and a beer bottle in his hand._

_"Hello Peter."_

_"Hey, aren't you the nephew of that famous karate guru, Richard Simmons!?"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Oh no, I'm way past those days. So, uh, how are things?" Peter asked him nervously.

"Not so great! I still haven't found my kids yet."

"Yeah, that's a bummer. Yeah, bummer...uh listen, Dave. I have something that I really need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Um, uh, it's about your kids."

"My kids!? You know something about my kids!?"

"It's...actually kind of more serious than that. See, uh, you know what, you'd best come out with me." Peter and the Professor both stood up quickly, took their last sips from their bottles, and headed outside so Peter could talk to him for a moment.

Peter was very jumpy all over when they got outside, but quickly calmed down enough to finally get out what he needed to say.

"You found my kids!?" Unfortunately, when he finally managed to tell the Professor that he had found the Powerpuff Girls, he did not get the reaction he had hoped for. The Professor was more high-strong than Peter imagined.

"Uh, yeah. They came out from 4,000 feet in the air and crashed into our yard! Boy, you should've seen them! I really thought they were dead, and they could still be dead any moment!"

"That bad, huh?"

"Yep. But, they are doing a lot better. They look alot better than they've looked this past week. They were throwing up, sweeling in the feet, high fevers, you name it!"

"Any memory loss?"

"Uh, not that I know of. Of course, the last time I've dealt with amnesia was the last time my mother came home on pain killers."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter's old home, before he moved to Rhode Island. It was 2 o' clock in the morning, and Peter was still up, waiting for his mother to tuck him into bed._

_She finally came through the door, looking drunk and possibly high on drugs and cigarettes._

_"Mommy, I'm tired!" The 6-year old Peter whined to his mother. "Tuck me into bed!"_

_"Patrick? Who's Patrick?" Poor Velma Griffin was suffering from amnesia because of the pain killers she had been taking. "I'm looking for my husband, Saint Nick Assey Griffin. He's 6 foot, 3, has the stomach of Dick Clark, and moves like a lizard! Oof! That guy can surely do it in bed!"_

_"Mom, were you in a soda bar or a lunatic assylim?"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"But other than that, and the fact that they've taken physical damage from when they landed, they seem pretty OK. And they are looking forward to seeing you again. They really miss you, and they've been going through a lot of mental stress lately."

"I know. They're starting to really hate crime fighting, because it's been going on at night and it's getting in the way of their social lives and it's wearing them out."

"Oh yeah, they're really pissed. Oh, that reminds me. You owe me a new TV!" And I don't mean those cheap, latext ones with only 17 channels! I mean the real expensive, fancy ones, with the 42'' screen, the 150 channels, and its interactive gameshows, like Who Wants to be a Millionaire, or even Deal or no Deal."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to what appears to be a gameshow stadium. Inside, we see a full audience, 26 models holding briefcases, and an Asian guy talking to some Jewish guy on the set._

_This was the game show, Deal or no Deal. But, not like the real game._

_"OK, I take your watch, TV, your home, and wife to have sex with tonite," The Asian guy, who was the host of the show, said to him quickly. "And then in return, you get one bag of gumballs, a Willy Wonka Bar, a new sofa, and 3,000. Deal?"_

_"Uh, I don't know. So you'll give me three grand just to have sex with my wife?"_

_"How about five thousand?"_

_"Deal!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Peter had driven the Professor back to his house to see his girls. It was about midnight, and everyone in the house, exclusing Lois & Brian, were asleep, including the girls. Peter knocked on the door twice, hoping Lois would answer. He always carried a spare key with him. But tonight, he accidentally left it in the house, and couldn't open the door.

Lois finally opened the door after a minute or two, and saw Peter standing there, nervously muttering to himself.

"Peter, you're home early. Usually, you don't get home until 2, 2:30."

"Yeah, well, I kinda brought a guest." Peter started sweating again, this time trying to hide the Professor from Lois.

"Oh my god, you told him, didn't you?"

"Yep, and he's right here." Peter stepped to the side a few feet to reveal that the Professor was standing there, smiling like a nerd would smile.

Ironically, before Lois met Peter, she dated the Professor on and off for about 7 months. But then the Professor's lust for science took over his life, and he broke up with her. But, they were never really meant to be together like that.

"Dave!" She exclaimed happily, excited to see him after 22 years of seperation. "It's so good to see you!"

"Lois, it's been so long!" They were both so excited to see each other they embraced for a long moment. Afterwards, Peter explained to Lois why he had brought the Professor with him.

"Lois, I know it's kind of late, and everyone' s probably asleep right now, but," Peter struggled to find the words to talk to his wife, and moments of studdering and thinking paid off. "But I brought him here so he could pick his girls up and go back home. See, they'll be out of our damn hair forever!" Peter started to make his way to the back door, but was stopped by Lois.

"Peter, they can't just wake up now and go home with their father. It's almost midnight for crying out loud!"

Peter checked his watch to make sure Lois wasn't lying. SHe wasn't. Not by a long shot. "Holy crap! She's right! Ah man, I would've waited until tomorrow...nah! Dave needs to see his kids now. Where are they?"

"They're...er. outside."

"Outside? W-"

"They wanted to have an old fashion camp-out for a change, and they fell asleep a few hours ago."

"Lois, why the hell did you let those bitche-no offense Dave-sleep outside on the cold grass."

"Peter, didn't you build them hammacks to sleep in?"

"Oh. Oh yes I did. I forgot."

* * *

Just like Lois had said, they went outside, and out there, was a big hammack. It was big enough to fit all three girls and still leave plenty of room, which it did. All three girls were sleeping in that hammack, like logs. None of them moved, as they were already comfortable enough as it was. The Professor was overflowing with joy when he saw his three girls still alive, for the first time in a week.

Peter, the Professor, Lois, and now Brian, walked up to the hammack as the three girls continued to sleep on.

"See? I built your girls their very own hammack." Peter whispered to the Professor. "The green side is for Butter-mint, the Pink is for Booze, and the blue is for Chubbles."

The Professor was gasterflabbed at how badly Peter was at remembering names. He suddenly asked Brian if the girls had changed their names to confuse him.

"No they did not. Peter just sucks at remembering names." Brian told the Professor.

Peter then went on to tell the Professor about what kinds of conditions they were in this past week. The Professor had a tough time bearing that he could've lost his girls forever. But he held it together, and went up to the hammack, slowly shaking the girls awake.

They opened their eyes, and the first thing they saw was their father standing there, beaming with joy.

"Pr-Professor?" Blossom studdered in a weak voice. "Is that really you?"

'Yes, Blossom. I'm here." The Professor placed his hand gently on Blossom's arm, comforting her in her pain. Suddenly, all three girls shot their eyes open, and shouted in glee at the Professor.

"PROFESSOR!!" They each then jumped into his arms, knocking him to the ground. The girls smuthered him with hugs and kisses of excitement.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"We thought you forgot about us!" Bubbles beamed.

"Girls, you know I'd never forget about you! You're my precious little girls, and nothing was going to stop me from finding you! I love you!"

"We love you too!"

"So what do ya say we go home, girls?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute!" Peter said, before the Professor could say anything more. "It's past midnight, and you're going to drive home in the dark with your sick and weary girls!?"

"Well there's no reason why I couldn't. We only live five blocks down!"

The Professor gave a small chuckle, but the girls found thise to be very surprising to them.

"_WHAT!?_" They knew that when they were blown down to the ground, they had left Townsiville. But they didn't know how far away they were from their home.

"Didn't Peter tell you?" The Professor, the girls, Brian, and Lois gave a glare to Peter, who fidgeted all around on the ground.

"Um, oh yeah! I knew there was something I forgot to tell you three." Peter chuckled a bit himself, but soon found it to grow tiring, and he stopped. He started sweating again. Blossom slapped her forehead.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us before?" Buttercup asked him in distress, angry that she and her sisters couldn't have gone home themselves.

"I forgot, OK? No need to get like Jamie Lynn Spears during sex!" Peter grinned happily to himself, while Lois jumped in to pick up where Peter left off.

"Listen, Dave, it's past midnight. Why don't you leave your girls with us for one more day? You can join us for dinner tomorrow, and then take them home with you."

"Sure, that'll be nice. Girls, what do you think?"

"That sounds great? But, uh, Professor..."

"Yes, Blossom?"

"Could you go home and bring us a change of clothes please?" All three girls, Lois, and Brian started laughing. Peter was the only one who did not join in the laughter. "We really need to get into some different clothes because these reek! We've been wearing the same clothes for the past week!"

"They stink!"

"Are you sure those are your clothes that smell?" Peter asked obliviously to Blossom. Once again, he has shined his mental retardation. "Because, well you know...I always thought it was-"

"Peter!" Lois managed to stop Peter before he said something hurtful to Blossom. (And I think you all know what he was about to say)

* * *

The lot of them went back inside, as the Professor headed for the front door to go home and get the girls their nightgowns. The girls said their last goodbyes to him before he made his way to the door.

"Now you girls be good to these people. They've been nice to you up to this point and they don't have to do what they're doing."

"We know Professor, but we'll be good. It's not every day you run into a nice family like this." Blossom said to her father.

"I'll be over tomorrow to have dinner with the family and then we can go back to Townsville. OK?"

The three girls suddenly had their feelings of doubt about going to Townsville. Their hearts dropped and their hopes gone, they sucked it up and said "OK."

But before the Professor had a chance to leave, there was a crash heard from upstairs. Everyone, including the Professor, raced up the stairs to see what happened. It turns out the crash came from Stewie's room. His crib had fallen apart, and his leg was trapped under fallen pieces.

"Stewie!" Lois yelled, seeing the sight. She, along with everyone else, rushed over to him and moved the pieces to free his leg. "My baby!" She turned to Peter. "Peter, what happened?"

"Lois I don't know what the hell you're tal--oh, ho ho ho! Now I remember! I wanted to make a robot costume just like I did last year..."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_It was Halloween time, and the Griffin family was ready to go trick-or-treating, except Peter. Lois was waiting by the bathroom door for Peter. She was in a Queen Elizabeth costume._

_"Peter, we're all ready to go. Aren't you dressed yet?" She asked, banging on the door. The door opened, and Peter came out. He was wearing parts of Stewie's crib all over himself, like a Robot Boy costume. But then Stewie, wearing a Darth Vader costume, came into the room, looking pissed at Peter. Peter simply responded,_

_"Oh crap! Two Robot Boys and only one bitch."_

_(End Cutaway)_

"...but then I never got around to putting it back together. Sorry, Stewie." Peter slowly started backing away out the door, while the others dealt with the situation at hand.

"Stewie, you have a bad bruise on your leg." Lois said to him, noticing the black n' blue on Stewie's knee. Bubbles immediately heard her say it, and flew up to Stewie and saw the bruise.

"Ooh, that's such a bad boo-boo!" Bubbles said in slight baby talk to Stewie. She started rubbing the bruise to make it better, but alas it did not work. "Don't worry, little boy." Her speech was getting increasingly like baby talk. "Mommy will kiss it and make it all better!" As for the mommy part, she was referring to herself. So she approached him slowly, knelt down to his bruised knee, and kissed him right on his bruise. She then took him out of Lois's hands, brought him to the ground, and gave him a big bear hug.

Lois couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, isn't that cute?"

"Kinda creepy if you ask me." Brian commented, pretending to throw up behind Lois. Bubbles flew up to Lois to ask her something.

"Mrs. Griffin, since Stewie can't sleep in his crib tonight, can he sleep in our room with us in a sleeping bag? Or maybe _I _could sleep with him tonight in a sleeping bad in case something else happens."

Lois smiled hearing Bubbles's plea. She smiled, patted Stewie's head, and laughed. "Well, I don't know about that, but..."

Before anymore was said, a gunshot in the house was heard. It scared even the girls to fall to the ground. A minute went by without any more noise. But then, another gun shot was heard. A few seconds later, a bumblebee came through the crack of the open door, and made its way to the window. But then Peter came around as well...

...carrying a shotgun.

He was trying to kill the bumblebee with the gun. But so far, he has not made any progress. All he has made are holes in the wall.

The bee flew out the open window, and out into the world. But Peter closely followed it, going to the window as well, and shooting with his gun, trying to hit the bumblebee.

"Come into my house will ya..." He muttered to himself. With each unsuccessful try at killing the bee, he grew increasingly frustrated. "I'll show you, you bastard!" He continued shooting for a minute. Then he saw two of his friends, Glen Quagmire, and Cleveland Brown, walk down the stree and stop right in front of his house.

"Hey Peter!" Quagmire called from down there. "What's with the shotgun?"

"You remember that bee that came into our homes the other day?"

"Yeah!! Oh don't tell me he's back!!"

"Yep!! He is! Go get your shotguns and shoot him down!"

"That's OK!" Quagmire pulled out a regular pistol, and aimed it carefully at the bee. "I got a pistol!" Cleveland did the same. They each started shooting away, trying desperately to hit the bee and kill it for good, but the bee was too quick for them and flew away, dodging each and every bullet. They all grew angry and frustrated with each miss, but it also made them more determined than ever to hit that damn bee.

"First you come into my home and screw me..." Peter said to himself. "...and then you're too scared to put up a fight! Come on, you bastard!! Put 'em up!" Peter continued shooting for several moments. The family started backing away, out of the room, and into other rooms. Lois followed where Bubbles was going with Stewie.

"I'll go get the sleeping bags." She whispered to her before they went into seperate rooms. Bubbles squealed with joy, and hugged Stewie tighter, while Peter continued to shoot that bee, hoping to kill it.

**End of Chapter 11!**

**Next time, the Professor joins the Griffins for dinner, and during that time, the girls confess that they don't want to return to Townsville to continue fighting crime. But will a certain rivalry between Peter & a Chicken change all that?**


	12. A Deadly Relapse

**Family Guy: The Spin-off seires**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 12: Deadly Relapse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue. They rock!**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

It was now Friday morning in Quahog Rhode Island. It was 7:30 am, right around the time most people get up. In the Griffin house, Peter and Lois were already up, Peter getting ready for work, and Lois making breakfast for Meg, Chris, Stewie, Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup.

The girls were now just starting to wake up, and were now heading downstairs for breakfast. Well, Blossom and Buttercup were at least. As for Bubbles...

Bubbles felt bad that Stewie's crib broke the night before, so she decided to sleep with him through the entire night in a sleeping bag, and keep an eye on him while he slept. Unfortunately, she fell asleep as well, and couldn't keep an eye on Stewie. Thankfully nothing happened and they were both safe for the night.

She had gotten to sleep only a few hours ago, but she was up way before Stewie was. She waited for him to wake up so she could play with him, and luckily for her, she only had to wait 10-15 minutes for him to wake up.

Stewie, on the other hand, was not so pleased as to see Bubbles staring at him as he woke up.

"Ah, bitch! What the hell are you doing in my room!?" He shouted instantly as soon as he woke up. He did not even take the time to discover he was sleeping in a sleeping bag, and not in his broken crib. But once he finally calmed down, and took a good look around in his room, it all clicked into place. "My crib! Now I remember! The fat man broke my crib and I had to sleep on the floor!"

"Yeah, and I slept with you so you wouldn't feel lonely." Bubbles explained to him sweetly, then got out of her sleeping bag and helped Stewie out of his. "I kinda felt bad that you would be in here on the floor all by yourself, so I volenteered to sleep wtih you last night. You're so cute when you're asleep."

"And you're so much like a lesbian! You wouldn't happen to be related to John Travolta would you?" Stewie brushed himself off and headed out the door and made his way down the stairs. But before he was out of sight, he looked back for a moment and saw Bubbles looking back at him.

Her smile was so sincere and sweet Stewie couldn't help but smile back. After a moment, Bubbles stood up and walked towards Stewie, still smiling. She still had sleep in her eyes, but she didn't let that stop her. Stewie's smile grew as se got closer to him. He held out his hand for her to grab, which she did as soon as she got to him.

She giggled a little bit when she grabbed his hand, but she didn't let it get out of control, and stopped after a moment. The two made their way downstairs for breakfast.

While they were going downstairs, the pain that Bubbles felt when they were first in the Griffins' house suddenly returned. Her muscles were sore to the point of tearing, her fever returned, and her balance was gone. She stepped down on one of the stairs, and almost fell down and collapsed. But she was holding onto Stewie, and he held her tightly so she wouldn't fall.

Stewie helped her stay mobile and balanced the rest of the way down, but she was weak again. When they entered the kitchen, she almost fell again, and this time, it was harder for Stewie to hold her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as soon as she regain mobility.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded weakly. She then started coughing harshly. She couldn't hold herself up any longer, and she fell to the ground. Stewie caught her in time, and gently placed her on the ground on her stomach, where she laid for a moment before Lois noticed and rushed over to her aid and picked her and Stewie up.

"Oh my god! What happened?" SHe asked quickly as Bubbles started opening her eyes, which were now bloodshot.

"I was helping Stewie down the stairs...and I lost my balance twice. Plus, I'm burning everywhere, my muscles hurt, and I can't walk without falling." Bubbles said to her with her now hoarse voice. "Everything hurts."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because those are exactly the same things your two sisters just told me happened to them. This is just too weird." Lois started carrying them both back upstairs. She went into the spare room, where Blossom and Buttercup were now in. Buttercup was fast asleep, but Blossom was lying awake in her side of the bed.

Lois placed Bubbles in her side of the bed, and placed Stewie right on the bed next to her.

"Now I'm going to bring you girls some soup, OK? I don't want you moving from this bed. Your condition is bad enough as it is."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Griffin. I didn't have any plans of moving, anyway. Now I feel like taking a long...nap..." Bubbles couldn't stay awake any longer. She slowly closed her eyes, and went to sleep again. Her breathing was shorter now, and very hoarse. Lois was worried for the girls more than ever now, but she did not get emotional.

"Stewie, watch the girls for me, OK?" Lois said before she left the room to get the girls breakfast. Stewie did not want to do such a thing, but deep inside him...deeply past all that 'world domination' crap, he felt bad for Bubbles.

"Oh brilliant parenting, Lois. Leave a 2-year old baby boy to watch six-year old triplets with weird powers that could possibly kill me! This is liking the fat man trying to learn how to ride a tricycle."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter set out on his tricycle for the first time since childhood, ready to ride it and show off to his friends. He was around 30 at this time, and he had never learned how to ride a bike. So he was going to try and teach himself how to ride a bike. However, being the 225 pounds that he was, he was now too heavy for his bike to support him. So it fell apart, and he was soon now sliding in the streets on a broken seat._

_He traveled at least 100 feet before he crashed into an illegally parked car, which broke the seat and crashed him into the glass window._

_(End Cutaway)_

Stewie took his attention away from his flashback for a moment, and turned it back to the sleeping Bubbles. She was out like a light as soon as she closed her eyes, and there was no chance of her waking up for at least 4 hours. She was squirming a lot in her sleep, and she even had tears fall down her eyes.

Stewie crawled up her side of the bed to wipe away the trickling tear. Afterwards, he grabbed her hand and held it tightly for a while. He never for a second let her out of his sight. Something deep, deep inside him was telling him to stay, and his concern for Bubbles grew stronger with each passing moment.

After a long moment of silence, Stewie stood up, and walked out of the room to his. He ran over to his teddy bear, and took it with him back to Bubbles.

He crawled up to the bed, made his way to Bubbles, and slowly gave her the teddy bear, being careful not to wake her. Unfortunately, she opened her eyes before he could walk away. She yawned and sat up to see she was holding Rupert, and giggled. Stewie couldn't help but smiled as well.

"Stewie, isn't this your teddy bear?" She couldn't have made it sound any sweeter.

"Yeah, but I think you might need him for now." Stewie replied, crawling back up onto the bed next to Bubbles. "My word, you look awful."

"Yeah, I feel awful too. I haven't felt this bad ever."

"Well, I'm sure after a little bit of rest, you'll be better and ready to play some more. And you can sleep with Rupert if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure. It's find by me."

"Oh thank you, Stewie." Bubbles was weak as ever, but she didn't let that stop her from giving Stewie a big hug and kiss. She giggled while she hugged him, and couldn't feel any warmer inside. After the bear hug, she plopped her head down on the pillow again and closed her eyes to try and get back to sleep. Stewie wanted to go back into his room and play with his other toys, but something inside of him was resenting that and forcing him to stay. But the weirdest part was...he was now starting to go with that feeling and enjoy it.

So he stayed there, right in that spot, for what seemed like hours. He did not move nor budge, and kept a close eye on Bubbles the entire time. Never once did that soft smile leave his face.

But soon enough he got tired and decided to take a little nap. He was too tired to walk all the way back to his room, and decided to lay there on the bed, right beside Bubbles. He was actually going to leave after a few minutes, but he actually did fall asleep on that bed, without once ever letting go of her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Peter was about to leave for work when he caught his eye on Lois, who was carrying a tray with three soup bowls.

"Hey Lois, what's with the damn soup?" Peter asked her immediately. "I told you last month I can eat solid foods again! Jeez, what do you take me for? Some kind of idiot?"

"Well yeah, but this soup isn't for you. It's for the girls."

"What!? Ah, Lois, they're still sick?"

"Peter, we don't even know what the hell's wrong with them. They could have a pre-existing sickness, or skin cancer...or even heart disease, and we may not even know it! They could be dead up there for god's sake!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down, Lois. Be careful what you wish for. You might just get it!"

"Peter, this is serious! We need to take those girls to a doctor tomorrow to see what's wrong with them."

"Lois, you know that doctors can't always help with these kinds of things. Remember when I hired that discount surgeon?"

"Yes, and he accidentally burst a gland in your neck, and that's why you can't burn off that belly of yours!"

"Jeez, I thought you people were supposed to be jolly." Peter turned his back to Lois and opened the front door to head out. "Oh by the way, I'm staying late at the office."

"What? Why?"

"Because some bastard has been stealing the Pawtucket Beer and production has slowed down greatly. And I gotta meet my damn quota today or I won't gt paid. But I'll be home in time for dinner. Oh, and remember, if I come home to find you sleeping with another man I'll kill you both." And with that, Peter left for work.

Lois took the tray of soups upstairs into the girls' room. Inside, she found all three girls sleeping like logs, and Stewie still crawled up in a ball right beside Bubbles. Lois set the tray down on the table, picked up Stewie and tucked him under the blankets right next to her. Bubbles was still holding Rupert in her arms, and she didn't even noticed Lois tuck Stewie in next to her.

But after Lois had left the room, and Bubbles opened her eyes for the first time since going to sleep, she noticed him still asleep, right next to her in the bed. SHe smiled, gave him a kiss on his forehead, and handed him back his teddy bear, and then went back to sleep. It was like sisterly love...except they have their clothes on.

* * *

Over by the Pawtucket Brewery, where Peter was working, he had just alked in to start the day at his office desk. But the first thing he saw when he entered the building, he saw all his employeers, including her boss, sitting on the floor, watching a blank TV screen.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing?" He asked them all at once. "Don't you have some work to do, or something?"

"What's the point? All production has shut down all over the factory." One of his fellow workers said with depression.

"What!? H-How did this happen? Where's the beer?"

"Gone. Some kids have been stealing the beer from the delivery trucks and taking it all for themselves. No beer has come in or gone out in weeks! We have 12 cases of beer left in our fridge."

"Son of a bitch! That's terrible!"

"Tell me about it! If this keeps up, we'll all be out of jobs before the end of next month!"

"Oh man, I can't lose this job...hey wait a sec-" He took a quick look around and noticed that his boss, Angela, was not in today. "Has anyone seen Angela?"

"You mean your boss? Oh she didn't come in today. She said she was too scared about losing her job to come in today. She said something about putting her out of her misery."

But what that actually meant was that Angela wanted to put her dying car, who was 16, out of her misery. The workers tok it the wrong way.

"So now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Dammit, if I lose this job, I'll have to go back to my old fisherman gig."

"And I'll have to go back to my one man band stuff."

Both the worker and Peter just stood there, thinking hard about what they were going to do next. They practically had no job, no work to do, and nowhere to go until their day was over. But then, Peter got a crazy idea.

"Hey do you know if we still have that old TV set that we bought off the internet?"

"Yeah. It's in the closet. Why?"

"Because I just got a crazy idea!" Peter ran away from the room and into the kitchen, with his co-worker following him. Instead of going to get the TV, he went and found a waffle ironer, and stuck his hand in it, giving himself second-degree burns. "AH! AAH! AAAH!!" He took his hand out of the waffle ironer, and threw it away. "OK, that didn't work. Now about the TV..."

* * *

And just like Peter had planned, a half hour later, everyone in the factory was sitting in front of the TV set, watching a pornography movie that Peter had brought along. It was Peter's old movie that he made back when he was interested in chick flicks, entitled "Steel Vaginas".

"Oh man, Peter, you actually made this!?" Another one of his co-workers said to him.

"Yep. With nothing but the clothes in my back, the beer in my fridge, and my friends and family. I think it turned out pretty well."

They were in the middle of the scene where Vagina Hurtz (played by Lois Griffin, terribly I might add) was drowning in the ocean after "going in too soon after eating a sandwich".

_"Help! Help!" _But while she was just lying in the ocean, Peter, who was behind the camera, was dunking her head in the water, trying to actually drown her. But his hand always went into the shot, and made it hard to seem like she was drowing on her own.

"Look at that little bastard drowing in the ocean!" Peter commented about the movie, completely oblivious to the fact that it was actually _him _that made the movie, and it was _his _wife that was drowning in the ocean. "You shouldn't have gone into the ocean, little girl, until a half hour after that sandwich."

But just as the next scene was about to play, static began to sppear on the TV, and after a split second, another picture came up. The movie had been taped over. The next thing that came up was Jimmy Kimmel live.

"Oh man!"

"This is horrible!"

"Jimmy Kimmel live?"

"What the hell is this!?"

"Ah jeez, I forgot. Lois thought my movie was so bad that she taped over it with Jimmy Kimmel live. Too bad she never actually saw it that night. Ugh, this is so disappointing, and let me tell you, I've been through worse."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter was in the delivery room with his wife. They were having their second child, Chris, and this time, Peter was prepared in case it was another girl. He had dresses, barbie dolls, and even diamond rings. But he was in for a big surprise._

_"It's a boy!" The doctor announced, as soon as Lois had finished giving birth. He held up the baby, which would grow up to become a 14-year old elephant boy._

_Peter was stunned. "C-C-Can you check again?"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Man, that porn movie was the only thing we had to look forward to now that we're practically jobless."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Boys, boys, I got it!" Peter said to them, calming them down. "We're gonna drink til he's hot!" (Referring to Jimmy Kimmel)

"Hey, that's just crazy enough to work! Someone go get the remaining beer crates from the kitchen!" And with that, everyone in the factory started drinking their little hearts out.

They sat there and mindlessly watched the Jimmy Kimmel live episode that was in front of them, and by the time it was only half over, they had already gone through 2 crates.

"Man, this stuff ain't half bad!" Peter exclaimed. "He's even better than Jay Leno!"

They were all very disappointed when they discovered the episode had ended, but were equally as estatic when they discovered there were 2 more episodes of Jimmy Kimmel live, one of which had Guillermo, his assistant, showing exclusive interviews with Manuel Uribe, the fattest man in the world.

"_How much weight have you lost?_"

"_400 pounds in one year._"

"_Wow! That's one Rosie O' Donnell!"_

**End of Chapter 12.**

**Next time, the Professor joins the Griffins for dinner, and the Girls finally get to tell him they want to stay in Quahog. But a past rivalry between Ernie the Giant Chicken and Peter may change their view...or possibly cause more pain to them and kill them. **

**And coming up, Townsville isn't all that quiet with the Powerpuffs gone, there's always evil afoot.**

**And later, with Peter's job in jeopardy, what will he possibly do to support his family and the girls if they do decide to stay with them?**


	13. A Life changing choice

**Family Guy: The Spin-off seires**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 13: A Life-Changing Choice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue. They rock!**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

While Peter and his fellow co-workers were at the Brewery, enjoying Jimmy Kimmel and a fridge of beer, :pos and Brian were preparing for dinner that night with the girls and the Professor. Brian was setting the table, and Lois was cleaning off the counters. Even though it was Friday, and the first Friday of every month and the third Wednesday of every month is pizza night, they still wanted the place to look its very best.

"Well this week sure went by in a flash." Brian commented while setting the table. "First three stray girls crash into our yard, then we learn they have super natural powers, and then we discover the guy who Peter used to go to college with is their father."

"Yeah. Just another average day in the town of Quahog, Rhode Island."

"No way, this is way above average. If this was an average day, we would've heard Glen Quagmire screaming his head off after taking away an Asian woman's virginity."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Glen Quagmire, who has just walked into his room with an Asian girl lying in his bed, ready to have sex with him. Quagmire was wearing absolutely nothing buty his bathroom, and was about to take it off to have sex with this Asian lady._

_"Glen, honey, I have a question. What do you do for a living?"_

_"Heh! I have a question for you. Why are you still here? Ah ha ha ha ha-no serious. Why the hell are you still here? I told you to get the hell outta here because you got your tubes tied! What's the point of having sex with you and not using a condom if you've already had your tubes tied!? I don't get it!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"You know, it's pretty hard to believe that those girls are finally going back home with their dad. For a moment there, I thought they'd be living with us forever."

"Yeah, well, things happen for a reason, right? I-I just hope they go back and get better. It seems that's the only there they haven't been able to do here."

"Come on, Lois. If every mother panicked about their kids every time they had a slight fever or a little cough everyone would be dead."

"Well, I suppose you're right. After all, there are worse things than a simple flu. Like Peter taking his showers in his bathing suit."

"Lois, that's not Peter. That's Chris."

"Chris?"

"Yeah. Peter quit five weeks ago."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter in the shower. It was on at full blast, and he was taking his morning shower. He never took his showers naked. He took them in his bathing suit. No one knows why. He was scrubing his back with a back brush, and was using a lot of soap to do it. He went to put the brush away, and then accidentally tripped on the walls of the shower, and bumped his head on the shower head._

_"Ah!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, as he fell out of the shower and fell to the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. "OH! OH MY GOD! Oh my god!! My head is spinning like hell! I think they're blood dripping!" he tried to stand up on his own two feet, and was successful for a moment. But, as he tried to walk, he stepped wrong and tripped again, this time hitting his head on the wall, and knocking himself out._

_(End Cutaway)_

* * *

Over by the Pawtucket Brewery, the others had just finished watching the last episode of Jimmy Kimmel live. They were depressed that there was no more to watch, but they also shared many laughs about the funny things they just saw. Peter was the most thrilled to have watched Jimmy Kimmel live...

But the depression soon returned once he realized he was still just about out of a job.

"Oh man, this sucks! We can't just sit here everyday and watch Jimmy Kimmel live!" HE complained to his fellow workers. "There's a beer shortage out there about to hit us, and _us _using 3 crates of beer while watching Guillermo make a fool out of himself isn't exactly helping."

"I know! We gotta find out who's been stealing the beer or else we're gonna have to close the factory!"

"We can't do that! I can't afford any other job, and now I have three stray whores to deal with!? I'm gonna have to find a second job, and I can't go back to fast food!"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter, who is a cashier at the famous burger resteraunt, the Krusty Krab. It was his first day on the job and he was nervous as hell._

_"OK Peter, I'm not going to panic. I'm not going to panic." He continued to say to himself. "Just remember your line: Welcome to the Krusty Krab. May I take your order. Welcome to the Krusty Krab. My I take your order?" He continued to do this for some time, until his first customer arrived. But when she did, he coompletely screwed up his place._

_"Ah, W-Welcome to the Krusty Testicles! Our special today is poached semen, a side of penis fries, and a vagina shake!" He gl;immered with pride, until he realized he just made a big mistake. "Wait, 'Welcome to the Krusty...oh shit! I completely f-- screwed this up! GODDAMMIT!" He started panicking. "Ma'am, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I messed that up, let me try again." He cleared his throat and tried it again, once again with disasterous results. "Welcome to the Gigantic Ass Convention. Please step over here to determine which sex you are...no wait, that ain't it! Oh come on!" _

_But it was now too late, and the customer had left. Peter swore under his breath numerous times. Just at that moment, his boss, Mr. Krabs, came rushing in to see what the trouble was._

_"What's going on here, mate? You didn't just scare off a paying customer, did you?"_

_"Uh, no sir. No I did not. But, since you're here." Peter cleared his throat. "Welcome to the Krusty Semen! Our special today is steamed Nuts!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

While the others were busy sulking in the factory about what they were going to do if they lost their jobs, Peter had left the factory and decided to head home, but then realized he couldn't because it was only noon. It was way too early to go back home/ But he couldn't think of anything else he wanted to do today so he decided to just head home, hoping for the best. He snuck in the front door and managed to stay on the sofa without anyone noticing.

* * *

That is because Brian was out back, Meg and Chris were still in school, Lois had gone to check on the girls, and Stewie had fallen asleep on their bed with Bubbles. The've been asleep since breakfast, and they sure needed to use that time for much needed rest. They also showed no signs of getting better; just signs of a deadly relapse, which in their case, is not really good for them right now.

A few moments later, the three girls finally snapped out of their sleep and sat up to stretch out their arms. They yawned and looked out the room's small window tosee the sun shining in on them. Then they looked at the clock and saw it was now past noon.

The first thing Bubbles did as soon as she woke up was see Stewie still asleep right next to her in the bed. Feeling sorry for him, she tucked him in tightly under the blanket, gave him his teddy bear back, and sat down right next to him to make sure he was OK.

Blossom & Buttercup got out of bed immediately and went downstairs for lunch. Bubbles did not join them when Blossom asked her to, and now the two sisters wanted to know why.

"Bubbles, don't you want something to eat?"

"Nah, I'll be downstairs in a minute. I just wanna make sure Stewie's gonna be alright by himself."

"Bubbles, he's sound asleep. He'll be fine. Now come on!"

This got Bubbles very mad. Blossom simply meant for Bubbles to leave Stewie alone for a few minutes to have something to eat. But Bubbles took it the wrong way. So she stood up and rushed over to Blossom to give her a piece of her mind.

"You're just jealous because none of the boys have gone ga-ga for you like they have me and Buttercup!" She said, sitcking her nose up the air and leaving the room. "And frankly, I can't blame them!"

OOh, Bubbles got her sister good! Not even Buttercup could top that, no matter how much she wanted to top that...and damn right, she wanted to top that so much!

"You know, she's got a point-"

"Oh shut up, Buttercup!"

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Lois had just finished setting up for their dinner tonite when she walked into the living room to find Peter sitting there, watching TV.

"Peter, you're home early." She said quickly, scaring him out of his pants and forcing him to shut the television off, and right in the middle of his favorite show too. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Uh, t-ugh, no, Lois. O-Of course not." Peter studdered. He was obviously struggling to find the right words to say to her. He was not ready to let her know he was so close to being out of a job. "We g-got a half day today."

"What for?"

"Well, uh, you see--they, they're being generous to us workers, for once!"

"What about that carnival they had? You went to is, didn't you?"

"Yes, but don't you remember what happened?"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_The Ferris Wheel. It's a wonderous place where love is made for people, where people go to enjoy the view. But for a certain Peter Griffin, it's a place to catch fire. _

_Peter had caught on fire five minutes earlier after eating a hotdog straight from the oven, and now he had decided to ride the Ferris Wheel with his dog, Brian. Unfortunately, neither of them were having fun because Peter was screaming in pain from the flames._

_(End Cutaway)_

"And after that, I decided never again to go to those damn carnivals. Anyway, I'm gonna get ready for dinner tonight."

* * *

The hours gone by very quickly, as the morning soon turned into the afternoon, and the afternoon soon turned into evening. EVeryone was gathering around the table, ready for dinner, including the three ill and exhausted girls. Lois was standing by the door for when the Professor arrived, and Peter was ordering the food on the phone.

"Yes, is this Quahog PIzza Palace? Yes, I'd like 6 extra large pizzas. 2 with extra meatballs, 1 with extra garlic and pineapple, and 3 with extra cheese. OK? Yes, same address. Alright, see you in twenty, Adro." Peter has ordered from the Quahog Pizza Palac so many times he has actually gotten a friendship with many of their delivery boys and workers. It was actually pretty disturbing when you thought about it.

Now all that was left to do was wait for their guest of honor. It was tough for the girls because they were going to tell the Professor tonight about staying in Quahog.

It was only twenty minutes later that the Professor arrived at the house. He was greeted by his girls with warm hugs, and then took a seat at the table and waited for the dinner.

He had absolutely no idea that it was the family's pizza night, and was thoroughly surprised when the door was answered to reveal the 6 extra large pizzas.

That night's dinner was no more than an ordinary dinner, wtih the family talking about their day and so on. Everyone was in the mood to listen to each other, except for Meg.

"So then, I go up to Connie and say, 'Hey, nice sweater. You must've got it from Jennifer Lopez'," Although Meg's stories weren't all that boring, they were to Peter, as he couldn't stand listening to her rant about her day.

"Meg, honey, I'm sorry. I'm going to have to stop you there. I've never heard or seen such luticret crap in all my life!...Except for maybe that drive-in movie."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_The Quahog Drive-in Movie Theater was completely full, where everyone had come to enjoy a movie in their own car. The movie playing at the time was "Scary Movie 4". It was at the scene where Dr. phil and Sahquelle O' Neal were chained up in the prison and Dr. Phil was cutting his own foot off to get out of the trap._

_Peter was the only one not enjoying it. But that was because he parked his car the wrong way and was not facing the movie. He instead was facing the fence._

_"This sucks!" He shouted in pure disappointment._

_(End Cutaway)_

"Oh girls, you've missed out on a lot of things while you were gone!" The Professor said to them while Peter was telling them his flashback. "All those nasty super villians you fight everyday have been saving their destuction on Townsville just for your return. Isn't that great!?" The Professor was completely oblivious to the fact that him telling his girls it would be better to return to Townsville was actually hurting to them. "Oh, and the mayor gathered up all his citizens to destroy some buildings so you girls could clean them up yourselves, and I was a part of it! Oh, it was so much fun!"

This was greatly angering the girls to the point where they were boiling over with anger. The Professor was the complete moron that Peter was meant to be in life. "OH, and another thing girls. Do you remember that statue the mayor gave you after you saved the town from that muck monster? Well, they tore it down after you disappeared and scattered the ashes for you to clean up and rebuild! Isn't that great!?"

That really pushed them over the edge. But they really tried their hardest to keep it inside them. "Yeah, it's wonderful!" Blossom said while grinding her teeth together. Now she and her sisters were steaming pissed at the Professor. They couldn't really believe that their own father would talk to them like that, like they were just superheroes to him and the town, and not actually people.

The dinner passed really quickly, with only 1 1/2 pizzas remaining, 2 out of the 6 being eaten by Peter. Lois grabbed the dishes and dumped them into the sink to be washed later. The girls washed up, got dressed (they never left their nightgowns) and were soon going to be heading out with the Professor, who was still oblivious to the fact that the girls didn't want to go back to Townsville.

"Oh thank you so much for taking care of my girls this past week." The Professor pleaded to Lois & Peter. "They're very fragile and stubborn, so it must've been hard."

"Not at all." Lois assured him. "Your girls were just angels. Now they've still got ways to go on the road to recovery, but we really enjoyed having them here."

"Well thank you again. And we'll come visit anytime. But right now, we gotta get back to Townsville. The girls have a lot of cleaning up to do."

"Yeah well...wait, what?"

"Yeah. Townsville's a mess, and no one's offered to clean them up. And the mayor told me that if I don't get the girls back home before the end of the week, he'd bring the girls home himself and make them clean up! Oh boy isn't he a hoot! Anyway, let's go girls." The Professor started to make his way to the door, happy as could be (and idiotic as could be) He reached for the door, but then realized that his girls weren't with him.

"Girls!?" He turned around and called for his girls, hoping they would come around. But they did not. "Girls, come on! You've got a lot of cleaning up to do."

At this point, the girls have had enough of this, and were now ready to take a stand.

"NO!!"

The Professor once again turned around to see his three girls floating there, with their arms crossed, and their angry gaze fixed on him. He only chuckled, thinking they were joking. But when he stopped, and their angry gazes were still fixed on him, and only getting angrier, he knew they were serious.

"Uh, no?"

"We're not going back to Townsville!" The three of them shouted to him, now raging with stress on their shoulders. The Professor was in shock to hear his three girls say that to him, but Brian and Peter weren't, as they had already known they were going to do this. But Peter, stubbron and oaf-like as he was, couldn't help himself.

"Not going back!? But you have to? You don't want to end up like Alvin and the Chipmunks, do you?"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to the three said chipmunks. They were on the sidewalk, holding up a paperbag that read 'Will sing for food'. They were once some of the greatest singers of all time after they were taken in by some guy. But, their guardian had a heart attack and died. And, they couldn't afford the house or the electricity. So they were ejected out of their house, and are now desperate for food._

_All they had was each other, the clothes on their backs, a paper bag, and a neck microphone. (The ones game show hosts use to talk while the audience goes wild)_

_With each bypasser, they tried to get their attention, but each time, they were unsuccessful._

_"Sir, care to have a private performance?"_

_"Want to be astonished by the singing talent of three ordinary chipmunks?"_

_"All we ask for is some food to munch on and we'll be happy to astonish your eardrums."_

_But alas, nothing has worked, and now they were more desperate than ever for some food or even some cash._

_"Well this is just great!" Simon, the chipmunk in the blue shirt, scowled to his brothers, Theodore, the green one, and Alvin, the red one. "We have no food, no cash, no home, and no audience! I knew you shouldn't have bought that Playstation 3, Alvin!"_

_"Well how the hell was I supposed to know it would completely blow our circuits out!?"_

_"It's had defects the entire time it's been out! Something was bound to go wrong!"_

_"Well look who's talking!" Theodore jumped in. "The guy who bought that new cell phone and kept calling his fans 30 times a day!!"_

"Hey, the ladies love me!" Simon defended, now getting pissed off. "And what about you, Theo! What about that 'pool party' you hosted for all the other squirrels in our neighborhood!?"

_"Hey it's not fair for them to be left out just because we're famous!"_

_"They brought the entire house down, you stupid bastard! Plus, it gave (insert name of Chipmunk's owner here) a freakin' heart attack!"_

_"He had diebets!"_

_"Diabetes, you horse's ass! D-I-A-B-E-T-E-S! Diabetes! Learn to spell, you freakin' moron!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

**End of Chapter 13!**


	14. Cross Country Battle Part 1

**Family Guy: The Spin-off seires**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 14: Cross-Country Battle Part I**

**A/N: Due to the content that you will see below, this chapter will be much longer than the previous chapters, so please read on! And please keep reviewing! This is just the beginning!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue. They rock! Plus, if I had to choose between this and Powerpuff Girls Z, I'd choose this!**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

"No? What do you mean, no?"

"Professor, don't you hear yourself talk?" Blossom, like her sisters, were steaming pissed right now. They were just dumbfounded at how he could just talk to them like that as if no one cared about them. "You said it yourself! Townsville deliberately destroyed itself and put itself in ruins just so we could come back and clean it!"

"What the hell do you take us for? Some sort of slaves?!"

"Buttercup, watch your language-"

"_I'll watch my damn language when they watch their damn manners_!" When Buttercup was this angry, it was most wise to just let her be angry, because if you tried to get in the way, you'd pay for it.

"We're not their guiding light! We're their superheroins!"

"Ah ha!" Peter shouted into the distance suddenly. "I told you those smug little bastards were crack heads and alcoholics!" Peter started to laugh hysterically at his joke, thinking he had triumphed, but all he did was annoy everyone with his comment. As soon as he noticed no one else was laughing with him, he immediately stopped, hoping he didn't look like a total douchebag in front of everyone.

"Oh boy, this is awkward."

Peter turned his attention back to the three distressed girls and the Professor.

"But girls, you have to come back to Townsville. You can't just give up on everything you've come to know and love!"

"We can't, Professor. We've been fighting crime the entire summer, and look where it's ended us up?" At this point the girls were so weak from floating in the air for a long period of time they were forced to take to the ground, and they still had a hard time standing up. "We're tired, and dizzy, and we can't even go ten seconds with flying before we have to take to the ground. We're exhausted."

"I know, but, still, I can't let you give up on Townsville."

"Well it's obviously given up on us!"

"Yeah! Its citizens don't respect us anymore, so we don't respect them!"

Peter had walked over to the window by the front door to look out of it to see if anything was coming.

"And nothing you do or say will change our minds about staying with this nice family..."

But, like bricks on a fragile baby's head, their words hit them, as just moments later, the glass window by the front door shattered, and in popped an old friend of Peter's: Ernie, the Giant Chicken, Peter's arch enemy.

He practically slammed himself onto Peter and then slammed onto the floor, recklessly biting his arm. Peter tried to shake him off by punching his face and chest, and when that didn't work, he kicked him in the gut, hard, and forced him off of him, where he crashed into the dining table. Ernie stood up, growled, and once again threw himself onto Peter.

But Peter acted quickly and turned the tables by slapping Ernie and pinning him to the ground, where he then took his neck, and started slamming it onto the ground repeatedly. After like, ten hits, Ernie took a nearby vase and smashed it on Peter's head, stopping the ruckus, and forcing Peter off of him.

Then Ernie stood up and took Peter, and ran him into a wall, punching his back three times before Peter shot a back slap to Ernie's face, which caused him to fall to the ground, and let Peter punch him in the kisser four times before he ground his legs and slammed him into the ground three times before practically throwing him into the kitchen.

Peter rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest barrel full of beer and carried it towards the fallen chicken. He held it up high for Ernie to see, but before he could drop it, Ernie kicked him in the crotch, forcing him to drop it on his own head. Then Ernie tackled Peter and slammed him onto the ground, repeatedly punching him in the face.

But before he got too far in punching, he noticed the family walk in to see the action, and his eyes set on the three girls.

"Hey who are those three?" He asked immediately, helping Peter up, pointing to the Powerpuff Girls. "Is you wife still on birth control?"

"Ha! No, she quit that after Stewie was born." Peter laughed, walkiing Ernie over to the three girls. He introduced them in order: Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup. But, as usual, he got the names completely wrong. "This is Chubbles, Booze-ass, and Buttercup mint chocolate!" Peter giggled at his progress, not realizing he not only insulted the three girls, but he called them (in order) fat, alcoholics, and an editable chocolate sensation.

"So, what? Did she have an affair with that tall, skinny, unattractive guy?" The Chicken was referring to the Professor.

"Hey!!"

"Nah, that's just their father. He's a jackass!" Peter couldn't help himself. He was on a roll! But, he would soon be _on _the roll, as the Chicken tackled him and slammed him into the wall, and then threw him out the back door, and followed pursuit. Everyone else stayed back and stared in shock at the damage the two of them caused. Nobody was more surprised than the girls.

"Whoa, did you just see what they did!?" Blossom shouted in horror, thinking this stuff always happened. "Does this happen a lot?"

"No, but when it does happen, everyone usually runs for the hills." Brian replied, who had gotten so used to Peter running off fighting Ernie that it doesn't even matter to him anymore.

"But, where do they go?"

"All around Quahog, leaving a path of bloody hell in its place."

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and the Chicken hadn't gotten far from the house. They landed over by the lawn of the house, and had stood up to continue their fight. Peter took the Chicken by his neck, and pounced him with his knee twice, before smashing his kisser, and then pushing him out in the streets. Some cars were coming down the street at about 70 mph, so they had to swirve out of the way to avoid hitting Ernie.

Unfortunately, they ended up crashing into some buildings and fences, and being blown up on impact. But it did not distract the two enemies for a moment, because instead of taking notice, Ernie simply stood up, brushed himself off, and started punching Peter in the gut, leading him to back away from him, which eventually led them off of the lawn, and down Spooner Street.

Many cars passed them and crashed into buildings so they wouldn't hit them. Ands as always, they paid no attention to this. Their little squabble started to change once they reached the end of SPooner Street, and entered the city of Townsville.

Ernie decided to tackle Peter and take him into a nearby house, which happened to be the house of the Powerpuff Girls' neighbors, the Smiths. They crashed into the window, and started smashing furniture into each other, hoping to knock each other out. But they were unsuccessful each time. So, Peter punched Ernie in the gut twice, then kneed him in his face, knocking him out, leaving Peter to tackle him out of the kitchen and out to Townsville again.

This time, they continued hitting each other with punches and kicks until they ended up at a big mansion with an 'M' on it. It was big, and white, and it had a big, black gate which opened and led to two open roads to which you drive your car up to. It was the mansion of Princess Morbucks.

Peter & Ernie both took the left road, and this time, Ernie was on the attacking side, grabbing Peter's shirt, and punching him in his gut, and face, He did this all the way up the road.

And before they entered the mansion, Peter managed to grab a piece of nearby wood, and smash it on Ernie's head, letting his guard down and allowing Peter to tackle him to the ground, and let him get in a few punches before Ernie stood up, and shoved Peter into the mansion door.

Before they went any further, they stopped for a moment and took a good look around to see how big the mansion was.

"Whoa, look at this place!" Peter echoed to Ernie. "It's so big!"

"I know! There must be like, 40 people living in here!"

"Nah, I heard this is the only mansion in this damn town, and there's only like, 2 people in here. Some rich bastard and his daughter. But damn, this place is empty!"

"Well not necessarily! Listen..." Both Ernie and Peter took to listening, as a eery, and loud sound took to the air. It was the sound of a chainsaw going. Peter and Ernie took to the house and followed the sound as it led them all over the house. They finally stopped when they came across a room where the chainsaw was the loudest.

So they opened the door to reveal what was making that sound. It was Princess Morbuck, working a chainsaw on three dummies that looked like the Powerpuff Girls. She was laughing maniacally while she was doing this, and it was pretty disturbing.

"Hey, who the hell is that?"

"I have no idea. But I know women act like this after losing their virginity."

The two looked at each other for a moment, still confused about waht Princess Morbuck was doing. But it quickly faded from their minds, and continued their little bout. Peter body slammed Ernie to the ground, punched him in his kisser four times, and then picked him up, and threw him into a nearby wall. Then he grabbed a glass vase that was sitting nearby, and smashed it over Ernie's head, and then took his head, and smashed it into the wall several times before Ernie grabbeda picture frame and smashed it over Peter's head.

This left Ernie to stand up, and give Peter a few hits in his gut and face, and then shove him into the wall as well. Peter clawed his way out of ERnie's grip, and they started making their way out of the hallway, leaving a path of destruction behind them.

Their little squabble led them outside once again, and this time, they rolled down the lawn, after Peter tackled Ernie. They stopped once they made it down the lawn, and then continued down the sidewalk into town.

They continued throwing blow after blow after blow on each other until they had driven themselves out of the neighborhood and into the city now. As before, cars were swirving out of control so they wouldn't hit the two, and ended up crashing into buildings.

They kept going until they came across the newest addition to the city: The helicopter parking lot. It was this gigantic area where this big helicopter sat, just waiting to be flown. There were some guys in uniform standing over by it, ready to fly it for the first time.

Unfortunately, they would never get that chance, because moments later, Peter and Ernie came up the corner and entered the parking lot, still throwing blows at each other, and now scaring the others gathered around it.

Both Peter and the Chicken entered the helicopter without realizing it, and then actually got it to start, after Ernie managed to shove Peter into the control panel. This actually got the helicopter to start flying up into the air, 3,000 feet.

But the two of them did not notice considering they were still beating the hell out of each other. Not even when Peter dove into Ernie and kicked his gut and forced him to take retreat to the top of it did they noticed they were moving. All they did was continue throwing blows at each other and shoving each other into the helicopter, which started moving all over the place. Luckily, when Peter was shoved into the control panel, it also activated the auto-pilot, so they didn't need to worry about that.

All they needed to worry about was their combined weight shifting the helicopter all over the place, which it did. But not until it hit its peak height of 6,000 feet. Then it started moving all over the place as it headed into town.

It soon made its way into town, where it crashed into many buildings, and scared away thousands of people, hundreds being killed. The helicopter touched the ground, and burst into flames. Everyone thought that Peter and the CHicken were dead, but they weren't.

They had climbed out of the helicopter and ran out in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Peter's house, everyone had gone back to their normal routines. They had all gotten used to Peter running off like that, fighting the Giant Chicken, and they explained to the girls that it was normal in Quahog for this stuff to happen. So the Girls decided to take to the couch and watch some TV. Of course, since Peter had crashed into it earlier, it was all staticy, so the picture quality wasn't that good. But the girls didn't really care.

They were just happy not to have to worry about Peter fighting his arch enemy...

...or so they thought.

_"Good evening, Quahog. I'm Tom Tucker."_

_"And I'm Diane Simmons." _They had just turned on the TV to the Channel 5 Quahog Action News, and it wasn't looking so good. "_Breaking newss hits the studio! We have gotten reports of a disfigured fat guy traveling along the streets of Quahog going into the next town of Townsville,apparently fighting some guy in a chicken suit who goes only by the name of 'Ernie'. Quite a situation we have here, Tom."_

_"'Quite a situation we have here, Tom' indeed, Diane. In the past 11 minutes, these two fat bastards have destroyed half of Quahog's suburban buildings, terrorized the citizens, killed at least 500 of them, left an entire mansion in shambles..."_

"Princess!" All three girls shouted, immeidately recognizing the mansion in the picture they showed.

_"...and crashed a helicopter right at the edge of town. Luckily, no one was killed there. Witnesses say they now saw the two heading towards Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, a kindergarten school located in the ourbrinks of Townsville. The school is said to be filled with deaf and/or blind children, as part of an after school program started by Pokey Oaks's own, Ms. Sarah Keane."_

"Ms. Keane!" Out of all the citizens of Townsville left, other than the Professor, Ms. Keane, their kindergarten teacher was the only one they trusted, because she was so nice to them, no matter what they did and no matter what they had gone through.

All three girls, even though still in much pain, took to the air, and made their way out so they could save the kids, their teacher, and the school before it was too late.

But the girls found it hard to fly from all the pain and aches in their bodies. So they were forced to take to the ground. Instead, they opted to ride with the family as they chase after Lois's idiotice husband...

* * *

...who was now only a few blocks away from the school, and still fighting Ernie, as they made their way onto the sidewalk where the school was. They had left behind a rigerous path of destruction behind them, and still had the energy to dish blow after blow on each other.

And after five more long minutes of the same old thing, Ernie seized the oppurtunity to tackle Peter and shove him to the ground, and get him in a headlock, while still punching his gut. Five hits, and Ernie had thrown Peter down 3 feet down the sidewalk, and pinned him to the ground.

Ernie gave him one hard knee right into his crotch, picked him up, and punched him once hard enough to knock him into the grass that was now surrounding Pokey Oaks.

They had arrived at the front door of the school, still landing blows on each other like there was no freakin' tomorrow. Peter grabbed Ernie's head and smashed it into the door, giving him a major concussion. Peter then took thois oppurtunity to shove him into the door and break it, and toss him inside onto one of the tables.

As a result, all of the blind and deaf children freaked out and started running all over the place, freaking out and not knowing what to do at all. Ms. Keane also freaked out, not because of the children only, but because of _her _child as well. At this point, she was 7 1/2 months pregnant, with a baby girl on the way, and she couldn't risk any of the action Peter & Ernie were giving, as they could possibly kill the baby.

Ernie was shoved into a table, which broke in half, and punched in the gut several times before taken by the neck and smashed into the wall. All the kids immediately ran for the door so they could get the hell out of there, except for the blind kids, who couldn't see. So they just kept running in circles.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the outside, the Griffins had just driven up to Princess Morbucks's mansion to see if they couldn't stop Peter before it was too late. When the girls got out of the car, all they saw was half of the mansion cracked and blown up, and no sign of Peter or the Chicken.

But they did see Princess come out of her house, scared like a weiner. She made her way down her lawn and through her gate, cowering like a baby. The girls instantly flew up to her to see what the matter was.

"Princess, what's wrong? Why are you cowering like a baby?" Bubbles asked her immediately, not even seeing that Princess was horrified.

"What's wrong? _My house just got destroyed by some fat guy and a guy in a chicken suit!_" She shouted to them in distress. "Those guys are out of control! I heard they've gone through half of the town and destroyed it!"

"What did they look like? What were they wearing?"

"Well, the chicken I know wasn't wearing anything except some stupid fur coat, and the fat guy...um, let's see...a white shirt...green pants, brown shoes, and he was wearing glasses."

"Do you have any idea where they could be heading now?"

"I heard some people around the neighborhood saying they saw those two bumbling imbeciles heading for Pokey Oaks, and there's a class going on there right now for the deaf and blind."

"A class for the deaf and blind? Why would Ms. Keane start a class for the deaf and blind at night?"

"She said she wanted to raise money for some dumb organization that teaches blind and deaf children even with their disabilities. But I think it's stupid!"

"Yeah, you have a point, Princess. Thanks anyway." The girls immediately returned to the car, and took off, speeding towards Pokey Oaks Kindergaten.

Although everyone thought that this was a very reckless thing to do, they did not show their grudge in public because they were used to this, and they didn't want people to get the wrong idea.

"Of all the things Peter has done, this is the most reckless!" Lois started stirring to herself. "I mean, we take in three stray girls who are sick and exhausted, and then he goes off fighting a guy in a chicken suit."

"You know, dad has done this three times in the past, mom." Meg said to Lois, taking her away from her self-conscious. "Everytime, when we're doing something important, he goes off and destroys half of Quahog."

"Yeah but this time, we have guests in our house, and this time Peter's gone off fighting the Chicken in Townsville."

"If he can destroy half of Quahog with just a fell swoop with that chicken, who knows what they could do to Townsville?" Brian pointed out, with some edge in his voice. "This is even worse than when Peter tried to drive and read at the same time."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_Peter was in his car, reading a magazine on porn. But, at the same time, the car was moving on the road. Peter was trying to drive with his feet while reading a porn magazine. _

_But it was all in vain, because Peter's leg soon because sore and he had to drop it and ease it. But the wheel turned viciously out of control, and spun the car at a rapid pace._

_And soon enough, Peter crashed into his own garage, and had lept out to try and avoid it, but he crashed into a pile of nails._

_(End Cutaway)_

The Griffins had arrived over at the school, to see that it had already been hit by the Chicken & Peter. Ms. Keane was outside, practically pleading for help for her students and herself. It wasn't safe to go back into the school because of all the damage the two have done.

The girls flew up to Ms. Keane to ask her what the matter was.

"Ms. Keane, what happened here?" Blossom asked almost immediately.

"Girls! Oh thank god it's you!" Ms. Keane was relieved to see them. "Thank god you're alright! Oh it's horrible! A fat guy fighting some man in an ugly chicken suit came here and smashed out door, terrorized the kids, broke all the windows and the fire alarm, and ripped out some of the nails in the walls."

"Are they still here?"

"No, they're long gone. I saw them head into the city towards city hall."

"Aw man, this bites!" Buttercup exclaimed. "We have to go into that damn city!"

"Buttercup, we have to. We have to protect this city from the clutches of evil! Besides, if we don't get Peter back, we'll never hear the end of it from Lois."

"Oh yeah, good point."

So the girls headed back to the car, and they all drove off into the city of Townsville, which had already been hit from the wrath of the two idiots.

* * *

Most of the city's citizens were already freakin' out from the terror they had just gone through, and they had no idea what the hell to do next. Peter & The Chicken were nowhere in sight, but they were there. ANyone could see from the damage done.

The Griffins and the girls had arrived only moments later to see all the destruction and damage done to Townsville.

Everyone was running amuck around, trying to get out of there in case the two came back to finish what they started. They were still somewhere in Townsville, but no one knew where.

Everyone got out of the car except Stewie, who was strapped tightly into his baby seat so he wouldn't get hurt.

They started searching the town frantically for Peter & Ernie, and try to stop them from fighting each other and destroying the town before it practically broke in two.

Boy, was this family getting itself in too deep...and as soon as they would realize it, it would be too late.

**End of Chapter 13!**

**Coming up, the dire search for Peter & Ernie begins, and the girls' conditions begin to worsen. Plus, see what Townsville really thinks of the Powerpuff Girls, and how the Griffins will respond to it.**


	15. Cross Country Battle Part 2

**Family Guy: The Spin-off seires**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 15: Cross-Country Battle Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue. They rock! Plus, if I had to choose between this and Powerpuff Girls Z, I'd choose this!**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

And so, everyone took off in different directions of the town, in desperate search of Peter & Ernie. Their main objective was to convince them to stop this stupid fighting of theirs, and return back home so they could sort this whole mess out.

Everyone decided to split into three groups of two and spread out across the city to find Peter & Ernie.

"OK kids, we've got a lot of ground to cover, and possibly not much time." Lois explained to them, frantic as ever. "So we need to find them as quickly as possibly. We'll split up and search this city and turn it upside down if we have to! Meg, you go with Buttercup, Chris, you go with Blossom, and I'll take Bubbles. That way, we can cover more ground in less time."

"But mom, what about Professor Ukelyptiss?" Chris asked about the girls' father. He meant Professor Utonium, but being the moron that he was, he couldn't pronounce it.

"Oh he's gone to search in Quahog, just in case the news was lying, which it can sometimes.\

"And Brian?"

"Oh I'm not a huge fan of search parties." Brian replied. "I think they're gay. Besides, I swore myself I'd never go on another search party again. Not after the things I saw! Not after last time!!"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut Brian walking in the safari desert, searching for a missing Peter Griffin, after he had gone out fighting Ernie the Giant Chicken yet again. He had been walking for several hours and hasn't yet found Peter. But all that was about to change._

_Brian found a nearby cave, which seeemed to be deserted. So Brian took some leasure and decided to look inside only to find something he was not looking for._

_He found Peter alright, but instead of fighting the Chicken, he was having sex with a black bear...unconscious black bear._

_"What?" Peter asked him, not quite sure what Brian's disgusted expression was for. "Yeah, I'm doing a bear. What of it? It's not like it's against Russian laws, is it. Well, I suppose it is if you're black..."_

_(End Cutaway)_

"So, I'll just stay here and watch Stewie for you."

"Meg and I will take the forest," Buttercup said to them.

"Mrs. Griffin and I will check the neighborhoods in case they've invaded a poor innocent family's house," Bubbles said.

"Guess that leaves Chris and I with the city." Blossom told them all.

"Brian, make sure you don't leave this spot, OK?" Lois asked Brian. "I don't want anything to happen to Stewie. When Peter's out there on his own, even without beer, he's pretty unstable. In fact, that's how he got Bill Clinton out of office."

"No, that's how he got Jamie Lynn Spears Pregnant. Bill Clinton was out of office because people stopped liking him, because he was known to be a poppy-ass racist."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to the press conference between the public and Bill Clinton. At this point in time, Bill was practically fighting for his presidential place in the people's hearts._

_"Mr. President," One of the public said to the president. "Why do you think the American public has continued to support you during these impeachment procedings."_

_"Um, porbably because you're so fat!" Bill Clinton replied, he was drunk as anything, having drunk over 30 dry martinis before arriving for the press conference._

_(End Cutaway)_

* * *

And so, they all split up and started searching the town for the two dumbasses that have invaded the city.

Buttercup and Meg took to the forest, thinking that Peter & Ernie could've gone in and knocked down some of its trees or set them on fire. Miraculously enough, all of the trees were in tack, there were no paths blocked off by fallen trees, and there was no sign of a forest fire anywhere.

But the fact that there was no sign of Peter or Ernie at all really started angering Buttercup, and Meg was definately starting to see it.

"Man, this is just stupid! There's no sign of that fat idiot or that crazy gay guy in a rooster suit anywhere!" Buttercup pouted, while swishing the bushes away from her path. "I bet they're long gone from Townsville and out of Utah."

"But we live in Rhode Island."

"My point exactly!"

And so, the two girls continued to search the forest for Peter & Ernie, hoping they at least weren't dead yet. The serach led them all over the forest - past FUzzy Lumpkin's house, past the Rowdyruff Boys' hideout, and past the woods where the forest animals lived - and still no sign of Peter or Ernie.

Quickly becoming distressed and weary from the flying she was doing, Buttercup had no choice but to take to the ground and save her strength for finding the two. They continued trudging through the trees and bushes looking, but they still found nothing.

With each step she took, Buttercup was becoming weaker and weaker than before, and soon, even walking became a difficult task for her. She kept stumbling on the ground and tripping on herself. And soon enough, she had lost so much strength the last time she fell, she stumbled on some loose shrub on the ground, and fell flat on her stomach. Unable to get up, she had no choice but to squirm on the ground until Meg helped her up.

The two continued their search, and each time, Buttercup had more trouble walking than before.

They were a few feet away from getting out of the forest, when Buttercup suddenly stepped down incorrectly, twister her ankle, and fell to the ground on her stomach.

She screamed in pain, as Meg rushed to her aid.

"Buttercup, are you alright? That was some fall."

"Yeah. Yeah, I-I'm fine. I just losg my footing, that's all." Buttercup stammered trying to avoid the pain of her entire body from the suffering the past summer, and now the pain of her bruised ankle. It all coursed through her body at once, and it was completely unbearable.

"Well, can you walk?"

"I'll try." Buttercup tried to stand up gripping on Meg's arm, but alas, she couldn't, as she screamed in pain, and fell again.

"OH no way you can walk on that ankle. It's totally broken."

"I-I think it's just a spran. I-I can walk on my feet...I just can't because I have almost no feeling in my whole body."

"Really? You can't feel anything?"

"No, barely anything at all. Plus, my head is spinning like crazy..."

Buttercup tried to stand up with Meg's help, but again, she couldn't, as she was forced to be carried by Meg so they could keep going in their search. Buttercup's body was going numb, and by the time anyone would realize what was happening to her and her sisters, it would turn the situation whackier than a Jewish guy trying to rodeo bigfoot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lois and Bubbles had gone to search for them by the neighborhoods. They began searching in the neighborhood where the Powerpuff Girls lived in, which was ironically part of Spooner Street in Quahog.

They checked every single house on that street, including the Powerpuff home, and the Griffin's home, and Peter & Ernie were nowhere to be found.

The only thing they could find when they checked each of the houses was the house itself completely destroyed from the inside. All the furniture was moved around, most of it destroyed, and the walls were cracked and destroyed.

"Oh my god! Look what Peter's done!" Lois yelled in shock and dismay, seeing the damage done.

"WHo knew a fat guy and a another guy in a chicken suit could cause this much terror to one neighborhood?"

"And this isn't even his worse. You know he's done much worse to Quahog and all its people."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, he-um...actually, I'd rather not say." Both Lois and Bubbles continued to search the neighborhoods for Peter & Ernie.

The search went on for a while, and it certainly began to take its toll on Bubbles. Just like Buttercup, Bubbles began to get weak in the body. Her legs went numb, her eyesight became blurry, and she couldn't stand up well for a long period of time. Her walking gradually slowed down, until it was so bad that she had to stop completely. Her cooardination also started to deterioate as well, as she had lost her footing at one point and tripped on the ground. After that, she couldn't get up, and Lois was forced to carry her the rest of the way.

"My head's throbbing like crazy." Bubbles moaned, her voice broken from the pains and aches in her body. "I feel like I'm gonna burn up. I can barely feel my legs at all."

"Really? You can't walk at all?"

"No. And my whole body's burning like crazy. I can't even catch my breath!" Bubbles was also having diffucilties breathing, and this began worrying Lois emencily.

"Don't you worry, sweetie. As soon as we find that bastard Peter and his idiotic gay friend, we'll get you and your sisters to a doctor, because this isn'r right, what those people are doing."

She was referring to the citizens of Townsville taking advantage of the Powerpuff Girls like they were: having them change lightbulbs, cleaning out litterboxes, doing laundry, getting a TV remote, it was torment for the girls, and they knew it.

But what could they do about it...

* * *

Meanwhile, over by the city of Townsville, Chris and Blossom had gone to search for Peter & Ernie as well. THey were having no better luck at finding them than Buttercup & Meg, or Bubbles & Lois.

They had noticed that almost every building in the city had either been completely destroyed, had it's walls cracked, or demolished on the inside. Blossom was completely shocked at how much damage a simple fat guy and chicken could possibly cause that much damage.

Blossom was having a hard time looking for Peter inside the buildings because like her sisters, she was becoming weak in her body as well. She was burning up, becoming numb, and losing her eyesight. It was painful for her, and she had to stop and take long rests too.

"Man, if Mr. Griffin can do all of this just by fighting a chicken, I can't even imagine what he can do back at home." Blossom said to herself as she rested herself on a nearby bench in the city. She was so worn out by now she couldn't even walk. She felt her heart racing and her head aching like hell, and she wasn't sure what was happening to her.

But she knew it had to do with the late-night crime fighting taking its toll on her.

"Yeah, and this isn't even the worst he's done yet." Chris mentioned to the tired girl. "If they were done, we would've seen a helicopter crash into the streets, or possibly a car hit the power plant.

"Yeah, but where in the world could they be? They couldn't have gotten too far. This city _is _big enough to hold the two of them."

* * *

Of course, what they didn't know, _would _hurt them. Peter and Ernie were nowhere to be found in Townvilles. _In _Townsville.

It turns out that Peter & Ernie had actually managed to find yet another helicopter in Townsville, and have now taken off into the air while riding on it. They were about 1,000 feet into the air, and they yet hadn't noticed, like they almost never do. All they did was try to outwit each other, grabbing each others' necks, punching each other in the stomach and tripping them off their feet.

Now they were even starting to poke each other's eyes out and break each other's body parts.

It wasn't really a fun thing to watch, as the helicopter soon began swirving out of control and up even further.

Before long, Peter and Ernie had climbed into the helicopter to try and control it, and luckily, they got it under control, and activated the autopilot. Unfortunately, by this time, the helicopter had already reached a staggering 12,000 feet altitude, and it just kept rising.

Peter & Ernie suddenly realized they were rising rapidly, and stopped what they were doing to each other, and looked out the window.

"Whoa, we're really high up." Peter said to Ernie, who was also seeing the same thing he was.

"Uh, you don't have to tell me twice."

"Heh, who would've thought taking in three stray girls who just happen to have supernatural abilities, bonding with them like I never bonded with Meg, and getting drunk at the Clam and reuniting with my old college buddy would get me in a helicopter with my arch enemy hurdeling up to 20,000 feet on an empty tank of gas?"

"Yeah. This has been one - did you say an empty tank?"

"Um, yeah.?" Peter pointed over to the control panel. They rushed over and quickly scanned for the fuel gauge. They finally found it when it started flashing rapidly red, and the meter was on 'E' for empty. It was now officially out of gas.

The helicopter came to a complete halt for a moment, and then slowly started to decline down. It kept going forward, but now it was heading down at a very fast pace.

Peter & Ernie suddenly started screaming their heads off as the helicopter continued to plummet to the ground. They had flown from the suburbans of Townsville all the way into the city, and they had now hit 13,000 feet and falling fast.

"Wow, so this is how it ends!?" Peter yelled over the force of the drop. "Plummeting to Earth with some fat guy in a chicken suit, one false move away from soiling myself, and wearing nothing but my damn clothes and carrying a piece of badly cooked fried chicken from Kentucky!"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter Griffin, who has traveled all the way to Kentucky, just so he can get some of their famous fried chicken. But it turns out his luck went from bad to worse when he learned the kurnal was broken._

_"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, hang on. You're telling me that I flew all the way out from Rhode Island to Kentuky for your fried chicken and the damn kurnal ain't even working?"_

_"Can't you read, he dead." The cashier said in possibly the worst accent you could ever imagine. You couldn't understand a freakin' word his was saying! Really!_

_"W-What?"_

_"I say, he dead."_

_Peter was obviously confused, not understanding what the cashier was trying to say. "Is MR. Sanders in?"_

_"What wrong with you? I say he dead."_

_"THE KURNAL!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

* * *

Meanwhile, back down on the ground, everyone met up back in the city to report how the search was going. Sadly, no one was able to find Peter or Ernie anywhere in Townsville, and the Professor, who had also returned from Quahog found nothing either.

"Hey, if those guys are hiding, they're sure doing a good job of hiding." Buttercup remarked angrily, still trying to get over the pain in her body after tripping.

"Yeah, I can't imagine where those two could be. If they're not in Townsville or Quahog, then where else is there?" The Professor remakred, now carrying a weakened Bubbles.

The group contemplated on looking again, but not before they realized what was about to happen...

They heard distant screaming, and they looked up to see where it was coming from. At that instant, they saw the helicopter that Peter & Ernie had gotten themselves into heading straight for them.

It was still very high up, about 7,500 feet, but it was spiraling down rapidly, and it caused a panic in everyone, including the three girls.

But then a glimmer of hope hit them...

The helicopter swirved a little bit upward, not really that much, but enough so the helicopter wouldn't crush them on impact. Now the real problem was...the helicopter was heading straight for the car, which Stewie was still locked in, and now the helicopter was heading down even faster than before.

It was only seconds left before the helicopter would hit the car, and Stewie would be crushed along with it...

...but, Bubbles, dsepite her lack of strength and exhaustion in her entire body, acted quickly.

She wriggled her way out of the Professor's grip, and fell to the ground. She shook it off, gathered up the last ounces of strength left in her entire body and mind, and soared over towards the car and full speed. When she reached the car, she stopped, and put her hands out towards the helicopter, and started making a blue energy wall that appeared to be some sort of force field.

Due to her current condition, however, the force field was small, and barely able to protect herself and Stewie. But the only thing that was important to her at the moment was making sure Stewie made it out of this in one peace, and she was determined to do whatever it took to protect him, even if it meant taking her own life.

The helicopter was coming at a fast pace, but it wasn't coming fast enough.

Slowly, Bubbles's force field began to shrink in size and deterioate in power, and it was getting harder and harder for her to hold it up without passing out. Soon, _she _was about to pass out, but she tried her hardest to hold on until the helicopter arrived.

Finally, the helicopter was just above them. It started swirving left and right, but it stayed on course, and finally hit the car. There was a gigantic explosion that spread through a 10 block radius of where they were standing. By this time, Blossom and Buttercup had gotten up to try and help Bubbles out, but it was too late.

They were standing up when the explosion happened, and they weres o weak in the knees, they couldn't withstand the explosion, and were flown back far enough to hit a building hard and be knocked unconscious.

The explosion also took everyone else by surprise as well, but they stood their ground, unlike the girls.

And speaking of the girls...

...what ever happened to Bubbles?

Bubbles had protected Stewie with her force field, and actually managed to spare his life completely. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that the entire car was practically destroyed. The only things that remained were the car seats and the steering wheel.

Stewie, miraculously, had managed to make it out without a single scratch. He was totallly fine. Bubbles, however, was anything but. She had managed to stay completely in place, still holding the now dissolved shield. But she was so battered and beaten, and ragged, she could barely hold herself up.

She turned her head a little bit so she could face Stewie, and gave him a weak and somewhat forced smile.

Stewie, like anyone, was completely shocked at what Bubbles just did. Never in three hundred million years did he think that anyone would do someone so couragous just so he wouldn't get hurt from Peter and Ernie's fighting.

"All in...a day's work..." She smiled at Stewie weakly, before she completely lost consciousness and passed out. Protecting Stewie from Peter & Ernie has finally pushed her over the edge.

And speaking of Ernie & Peter...

**End of Chapter 15!**


	16. Resolutions

**Family Guy: The Spin-off seires**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 16: Resolutions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue. They rock! Plus, if I had to choose between this and Powerpuff Girls Z, I'd choose this!**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

Peter & Ernie were able to stand up after the explosion. However, they were ragged, worn out, beaten half to death, and probably drunk, or possibly in the middle of a hangover. Hey, I don't know! For the past ten minutes, they were MIA, so get the f-- off my back, alright! Damn!

"Woooooow..." Peter said, still dizzy from the crash. "That was some ride. I-I-I haven't been this thrilled and excited and drunk at the same time s-since I tried to sing to those kids at the orphanage."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter, who was sitting on a stool in a daycare center, holding a guitar. He is about to sing to the children. But unfortunately, he has forgotten the words._

_/Jesus loves me. He loves me a bunch./_

_/Cause he puts Whiskey in my lunch./_

_(End Cutaway)_

Peter and Ernie both took a quick look around to see exactly how much damage they have done to the city, and what has happened to the girls. Bubbles had collapsed onto the remaining cat seat of the once Griffin sedan, with Stewie sitll strapped in his baby seat, and Blossom and Buttercup were flown back a few feet from the forces of the blast, and knocked unconscious into a nearby wall.

"Wow, we really broke the freakin' pinata with our sqwaveling." Ernie commented.

"Yeah. I feel like one of those douchebags you see on TV. Not the drunk and care-free ones. The spoiled and free-loading ones. Ha, just like the Tanners."

Peter once again took a scan of the entire city, and saw the three girls knocked unconscious. He wasn't exactly sure why Bubbles was by the car and not with her sisters.

"Whoa, what the hell happened here? It's like a tornado hit this damn place!"

"Well you can certainly call yourself 'the human hurricane'!" Lois shouted to him, and she stormed over to him. "Peter, you destroyed nearly half of Quahog, and wrecked hundreds of buildings in this city!"

"Yeah, I noticed. It really sucks when you really get down to the bottom of it."

"BUt it's worse than that. Look what happened to the girls."

"I saw, Lois. Those bitches just couldn't take the heat of this damn city! And frankly I don't blame them."

"It's worse than that. _You _crashed into your own car while in the helicopter, and Bubbles had to protect my baby from being killed, risking her own life!"

"Whoa, really? 'Cause, 'cause I was just gonna suggest that we go on welfare to pay for all of this, cause those girls don't look so good."

"Of course they don't! They're knocked unconscious by your stupidity - hey wait, has anyone seen Brian."

It was only now that everyone has realized Brian was not there. However, he was about to turn up.

Only a few blocks away from where they all were, some distant barking began filling the air. It happened to be Brian. He came up the cornering, while running frantically away from another dog, who was big, scary, savagous, and tough on little beagles. Brian came running up to the crew as fast as his legs could carry him, with the other dog following up quickly.

But Peter made quick work of the dog by punching his lights out hard in the face. The dog fell to the ground unconscious, after being defeated by a fat guy.

"Brian, buddy, are you alright?" Peter asked him as soon as he had caught his breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was watching Stewie just like Lois asked me to, and all of a sudden, this guy comes up to me and starts cracking wise-ass jokes about the girls. So I said 'Hey buddy, why don't you pick on a fatass your own size?' And then he orders his dog to start chasing me. And then _he _runs off to hide like the little coward he is!"

"What!? He can't just do that!" Lois said to him, furious.

"I know. What the hell is this place coming to?"

Right now it was coming to an endless vortex of neglect, abuse, and violence. And it only going to get worse. Soon, there was distant shouting coming from up the street. Everyone looked in that direction, and saw what appeared to be an angry mob coming their way. It indeed was an angry mob as soon as they came close enough. They were carrying otrches, pitch-forks, even shotguns.

It was led by Mayor Mayer, the mayor of Townsville. They all approached the family to get their heroes back. The Griffins were not ready for what the citizens and the mayor of Townsville were about to dish out to them.

"_There they are!_" The mayor shouted to them all. "There's our Powerpuff Girls!"

The mayor dropped his pitch-fork and walked over to where Blossom & Buttercup were. He was completely oblivious to the fact that the three girls were unconscious and practically on their death beds.

"Hi girls! Thank goodness we found you! Oh you girls better get to work! This city's pigstey!" The mayor told them, unable to figure out they were out cold. He poked them with a stick a few times, and still no response. "Girls? Wake up! You've got a lot of work to do!"

"Sir, can't you see? Those girls are unconscious and barely even alive!" Lois said to them, hurt to see the girls in that kind of condition, practically lifeless and insufficient to everyone.

"Well I don't give a rat's ass if they're alive or not! All I need from them is to clean up crime in this city and clean up its messes."

"What!? Do-Don't you even care about their safety and well-being?"

"Sao-fee-tai and...what now?" THe Mayor, like Peter, was a total dumbass. But the Mayor acted more like a baby than a moron.

"_Oh my god! THis town is run by an immature doucebag!" _Lois shouted out into the air, for all to hear. Unfortunately, running the city for more than 30 years had completely destroyed the way the citizens think.

"No it's not!" One of them shouted. "It's run by that midget with the horrible mustache!"

It was unbelievable to them all that the citizens could be so stupid, as with the mayor. They were self-centered, obnoxious, dumb-assed, and they didn't seem to give a damn about the girls practically ready to die.

"I don't believe this! How could you people just stand by and let your girls die like this? I mean, look at them!"

One of the citizens walked up to Blossom & Buttercup, and knelted down beside them to see if they were awake.

"HEY LAZY FAT-ASSES! WAKE UP!!" He shouted into their eardrums. But still no response. He was stumped, as any person with an I.Q. of under 80 would be. He then just stood up, and walked away. "Well, I've done all that I can do."

Peter, being the ass he was, was upset at this display of poor judgement. "I don't believe this! H-How can you bastards not understand what the hell is going on! You should've told _me _first, so _I _could ask Lois." Peter turned to Lois. "Lois, what the hell's wrong with them?"

"Peter, are you serious?"

"No, Lois, I'm kidding. I know exactly what's going on! Those people are fat bastards who don't give a damn about their girls!" Peter walked up to the crowd of people, and dropped the pitch-fork he picked up off the ground right in front of them. They all gasped.

"What the hell is the matter with all of you!! Don't you care about your heroes anymore?!"

"Dude, relax. They're just girls. They fight about make-up, zits, grades, whatever!"

"No! Not whatever!" Lois, from behind, shouted to to idiotic man. She then made her way to Peter to confront the crowd. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! You've mistreated these girls for so long they've practically forgotten what it's like to be loved! They've suffered frm neglect, abuse, having to worry about what they're going to be cleaning up everyday, and every night, they come home ragged, worn out, and completely exhausted from the day. Now, they've been fighting night and day to protect all you bastards and what do you do!? You repay them with selfishness and neglect!

"I can't even imagine what's wrong with them! But I'm sure it's nothing good if they had to collapse right in front of us! I mean really! Use your damn heads for once! I mean, you're even worse than those celebrities who eat the blue pills!"

"Ah, forget it Lois. They're not listening." Peter interrupted, pointing out that not one single person from Townsville was listening to them about the girls. Not even the Mayor. He was too busy playing with a pickle.

"Come on, Lois. Face it. We're never going to get through to them. We might as well just take these girls home, and-"

"No Peter! We're going to take these girls to the hospital, get them checked out, and go from there."

"Well, either that, or..."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter driving the family sedan. He is riding with Brian, and the two of them have just tied up Blossom & Buttercup, and Bubbles. We have no idea why Peter tied them up. We just know he did._

_"I'm telling you, Peter, they are messed up!" Brian shouted to him, seeing that Buttercup and Bubbles had just thrown up all over the car seat._

_"Shut up! Just shut up! Let me f-- think!"_

_Peter suddenly stopped the car short, flinging Blossom and Bubbles off of their seats._

_"Push them out!"_

_"We can't just leave them..."_

_"PUSH THE BITCHES OUT!"_

_And Brian did so. He opened the car door, and pushed Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup out the door, and left them to rot there on the sidewalk, while Peter just drove away fast as a maniac._

_(End Cutaway)_

* * *

It was about 2 and a half hours later than the Griffins had gathered the unconscious girls, put them in the car, and then drove off to the Quahog Hospital. They weren't going to take the girls to a Townsville Hospital, because they feared that after their little 'episode' (no pun intended) no one would take them.

SO they went to a hospital in Quahog, and took them straight up to a room to put them to bed. They were unconscious, weak, and extremely exhausted. They were hardly breathing at all, and everyone, including the Professor, was worried about them.

But not only them, Stewie was as well. Now normally, if the circumstances weren't what they stood at, he wouldn't give a damn and _pray _that God would take them away. But now, because Bubbles stood in front of the car he was locked in, and risked her very life to save his, he was extremely grateful. But, he wasn't sure how to show it to Bubbles. So Brian decided to help him out.

"So, uh Stewie, a little bit...frantic after this whole experience, huh?"

"Well, let me see, Brian. Um...first a trio of whores crash into our yard, we learn they have powers given to them by some force I don't really give a damn about, and they have one of the most boring fathers I ever could've imagines. And then, out of nowhere, just as the fat man is about to crash into the car, that girl with the pigtails jumps in front of the car, even in her severely weakened state and saves _my _life!

"Who the hell would do that in the condition she and her damn sisters are in!? It-It just doesn't add up!"

"Well, Stewie, I hate to say this, but...I think she may have something for you."

"OH, you mean like a present! I've always wanted a shotgun! Especially ever since I got ripped off by that Asian Santa at the mall."

"No, no. I mean...you know-"

"Ooh, you mean..."

"Yeah. She is totally into you!

"But how is that possible? I'm a baby for god's sake!"

"Hey, all girls are different. But hey, it doesn't mean she's weird. It just means she's open to all kinds of boys, right?"

"Brian, you have _got _to stop watching Oprah Winfrey! That woman is no better than Betty Smith and she'll never get to the top. Sure, she'll get up a little high in the ratings. But then she'll critisize someone important, to which everyone will despise, and then turn their backs on her and go to Dr. Phil for advise."

"Well when you put it that way, it sounds like Dr. Phil's zeus, king of all things gay, and Oprah Winfrey is the pompus ass bitch."

"That's exactly my point!" Stewie sighed heavily, straining over the task of trying to get through to Brian that he didn't liek Bubbles like she liked him. It seemed unnatural to him because he told himself that one day he would be world dominator, like Hitler. But deep down, he was extremely grateful for her after she saved his life, and he decided to make peace with her and talk to her.

The girls all stayed in the same bed. So he strolled over to Bubbles's side of the bed, and climbed up to meet her face-to-face. She was completely out cold from the blast she received when Peter and Ernie crashed into her. She was pale in the face, her hair was frizzy, her pigtails were frizzy as well, she was freezing all over her body, even though she had a fever of almost 107, and her heart was beating crazy out of control.

She, along with her sisters, was on the brink of death. Since Bubbles showed no signs of waking up anytime soon, Stewie simply plopped himself right next to her in case she woke up later in the night.

Meanwhile, over by the 'adult' side of the hospital room, Dr. Hartman had just entered the rooms with the test results for the girls. He was not looking happy at the papers.

"So how are they Dr. Hartman?" Brian asked him immediately.

"Are my babies going to live?" THe Professor asked, obviously traumatized by what has happened over the course of the past few months.

"Oh, it does not look good. This doesn't look good." He turned the paper over to reveal that he was not holding the test results of the girls. Instead, he was holding a history test his son took, to which he got a D-. "My son got a D minus on his history final! That boy's gonna be held back from the seventh grade for sure!"

The Professor was puzzled. Since he had never actually encountered Dr. Hartman before, he had no idea what to expect from him.

"Now, onto the tests. Oh my god! I have never seen anything so critical in all my life!" He turned the paper around to reveal it was his insurance bill. "Look at this! They're charging me a fortune for my gas even though I didn't order any yet! Look at this, nine-thousand dollars for 100 gallons of oil! That's outrageous. OK, now onto the important stuff." He took out yet another piece of paper. This time, it was the right one...

"Mr. Griffin, I am afraid your three babies, Zach, Tobey, and Monica, are dead." ...or not.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"OH Peter, did you bring along your pet birds agan!?"

"Um, uh, yeah?"

"Why?"

"Cause I thought maybe they'd get homesick waiting at home."

"Peter, you were supposed to have put them to sleep five months ago..."

The Professor was baffled. He knew Peter was a moron, but he didn't expect it to get any worse than it did. He was completely surprised. While Brian and Peter were having their argument, Dr. Hartman walked over to the Professor.

"And now, Mr. Utonium, onto your kids. I must admit, I've never seen a case like theirs before. But I managed to find an answer.. he took out some more papers and held them up. "We ran several tests on them and we have the analysis on them. I admit, the results were catastrophic. THeir heart rates declined greatly, their blood pressures were down way low, they've had the highest fevers of any patient I've ever seen, and when I double-checked their results, I noticed something very unusual."

"What was that?"

"It seems as though they were infected with a chemical known only as Iodine."

"Iodine?"

"Yes. You see, it is a single isotope with 74 neutrons, and it's the least reactive of the halogens, and the most electropositive halogen after astatine. Now, it is know to be used in medicines to help heal the eye balls and the pupils from any damage and/or swelling. But, recent studies reveal that if the iodine substance enters the body in any other way other than the eyes, it could be hazardous and potentially fatal."

"You see, from the eyes, the iodine is not able to enter the blood stream and travel throughout the body. It only stays in the eye sockets and heals them. But, entered in the body by any other way, it can easily be absorbed into the bloodstream through the stomach, like alcohol. Now alcohol in the bloodstream is one thing. But iodine, is a totally different thing.

"We even tested it on another of our patients, and do you know what happened?"

"No."

"Over a period of a week, his health decline greatly. His heart rate dropped, his blood pressure dropped, his mood, he developed breathing problems, sleep apnea, diabetes, liver cancer, even severe heart disease. And then the next day, he died. NOw, the case with your girls is completely different, because they have a mixture of Chemical X in them, correct?"

"Right."

"Because the Chemical X has completely interfiered with the Iodine, they did not develope the same problems as the other guy did. But they still managed to get low heart rate, declined blood pressure, extreme fatigue, breathing problems, and even the early stages of heart disease! In fact, as we speak, they are on their death beds."

"Oh my god!"

"But what baffles me even more, is how Iodine even got in their bodies in the first place."

The Professor was baffled too. He had no idea how it could've happened. But, he thought long and hard, and finally, it hit him: What had really happened.

_(Cue Flashback)_

_The Powerpuff Girls soared into the skies, having receieved an urgent call from the Mayor about their arch enemy, Mojo Jojo, terrorizing the town with another of his robots. They reached him fast as lightning, and saw that instead of working the robot, he was standing on the edge, holding a gun to them._

_"Ugh, Mojo again!" Buttercup moaned in boredom, having grown sick and tired of always stopping Mojo's lame plans. (No, really. They sucked badly)_

_"What are you up to this time, Mojo?" Blossom asked him with little to no enthusiasm. She was also growing tired of stopping his plans._

_"Powerpuff Girls. How nice to see you." The moronic monkey replied to the three bored girls. "You are about to be the first victims to my newest plan! Watch and learn, and watch carefully, for when I am done with you, you will not be watching or listening to anything, as you will have been eliminated!" Mojo pressed a button on his robot, which instantly fired a ray from its central processing unit. It went straight towards the girls._

_But instead of knocking them back, it actually trapped them in a black force field. They were completely imobilized from getting out of it. They were puzzled._

_"What is this, Mojo!?" Blossom screamed in confused._

_"We're trapped!"_

_"We can't get out!"_

_"Oh, that is just phase 1 of my plan! Now, for phase 2!" He slowly lifted his ray gun to the girls, and powered it up to full charge. "After months of research, I have finally found a weakness to your superpowers! ANd now, I, Mojo Jojo, shall use it to destroy you once and for all!" He pulled the trigger on his ray gun, and it fired a powerfil black ray at the girls, which passed through the force field and hit the girls spot on._

_They let out shrieks of pain from the blast. They, along with the Professor, believed that this pain was only temporary and would go away once the blast ended. But, what they didn't know, would hurt them later, because they had no idea that one of the ingredients used in the blaster is Iodine, which would eventually kill the girls later on..._

_(End Flashback)_

"But when the girls returned home that night, they seemed perfectly fine, and they were able to get up without any problems."

"From our research, Iodine doesn't take immediate effect, especially on girls with components such as Chemical X."

"Is there any hope for us to turn this around."

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is, I have just the thing that can counter this, and it's not too late." He reached into his pocket and took out a bottle filled with tablets in it. "This is a fairly new medicine we are working on called 'Zynex Turbo'. It contains chemicals in it that can counter-balance any other chemical alone, such as Iodine, and cause its cells to disintigrate and completely be erased from the body. See, overtime, iodine cells dig their way into the eye sockets to heal them, or in this case, skin, to harm them. But, with this Zynex Turbo tablet, it can slowly kill the iodine and allow their bodies to naturally heal them."

"How long will it take?"

"Well, if we were able to catch it before it took this long, it might've taken a week or 2 at most. But, the iodine cells have severely dug their way into their skins and have infected most of their internal organs: Their heart, the brain, liver, even the stomach."

"That explains their loss of appetite and their mood changes."

"Yes, their condition was so severe we immediately had to rush them to the emergency room. According to our data, the iodine has infected them so much they should've been dead a month ago!"

"A month ago!"

"Yes, a month ago. Their hearts have suffered so much damage that it was actually beginning to shut down the body's systems. I say they've been literally fighting death for a month now."

"Oh my god."

"We've already given them each a tablet of this, so it's already working, and we're already seeing signs of progress."

"But how long will it take to fully recover?"

"Well, the iodine dug so deep into their skins I'd say...five months, no more than seven, the most."

"Five months!"

"But don't worry. Overtime, you will see progress being made. As time passes, they will be more active and more able to use their superpowers. But for now, they have to take these tablets twice a day, and there's enough in here to last about 2 months. Oh, and, while they're taking this medicine, they need to take it easy with their powers. At this point, it has become so dangerous that even a few seconds of hovering can set them over the edge and potentially kill them. So _no _superpowers. Understand?"

"I do, but what about the girls? Crime-fighting is their lives. They can't just give that up willy-nilly...althought they seemed pretty ready to just give up on Townsville and live with my college buddy..."

By this time, Peter and Brian had stopped arguing, and Peter had approached the Professor.

"Well, that's life, buddy. You win some, you lose some. And now, Dr. Hartman..."

"yes, Mr. Griffin."

"COuld you take a look at something for a second?" With that, Peter took off his shirt and pulled down his pants, and pointed to his crotch so Dr. Hartman could look. "I'm having trouble with this growth. It's hindering my walking a lot."

Dr. Hartman was baffled, and only because Peter wasn't talking about a growth.

"Mr. Griffin. That's not a growth. That's your penis."

"Oh. Really? Well, what about the, uh-"

"Testicles."

A long puase came upon that word. "Huh. I never would've known that."

**End of Chapter 16.**


	17. Last Chapter & Finale

**Family Guy: The Spin-off seires**

**Episode 1: Puffed up Family Guy**

**Chapter 17: Final Choices**

**A/N: Finally! The last chapter, and the longest one! See how this episode wraps up this part of the story! That's right, there's more coming afterwards so just stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue. They rock! Plus, if I had to choose between this and Powerpuff Girls Z, I'd choose this!**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

Meanwhile, over by the girls' bed, Stewie had crawled over to Bubbles' side, and climbed up onto it to have a chat with her. With all that was going on, he just needed someone to talk to, and since she was after him anyway, he felt Bubbles was the best choice.

When he got to the edge of the bed where Bubbles was sleeping, she was fast asleep in her bed. Stewie fixed Bubbles' frizzed and messed up hair so it was straight and perfect for when she woke up. Unfortunately, she wasn't waking up anytime soon becasue of all the physical, mental, and psychological scars she's suffered along with her sisters.

"OK, some week this has been." Stewie said to himself. "I've taken comfort in living with three superpowered girls, gone through practically hell and back again, and also had to suffer through the fat man's idiocy once again. Oh god what an adventure. Ah, who am I kidding!?" Stewie was having trouble bottling up his true feelings.

"Look, I know you probably can't hear me, but, if you can't, I think you should know...no girl I've met in my life has ever done for me what you've done this past week. I mean, you actually loved me like I was your brother, you've treated me with upmost respect since you've been here, you never once put me down like the fat man down with his idiocy, and you even risked your own life to save mine, even though you were already in horrible shape. Not even my ex-girlfriend, Olivia, would do that for me.

"God, she was such a bitch, I can't even explain it. OH she was always stuck up about her talent in acting, and she always put me down. I am _so _glad she's out of my life for good." Stewie was now starting to get teary-eyed thinking about how much he hated Olivia, and how much he felt bad for Bubbles. SHe risked her life to save his and all he's done is repay him with selfishness and neglect.

He decided to make it up to her, and to start, he gave her his teddy bear to sleep with so she'd be more comfortable. Then he crawled over to her, and gave her a kiss on her forehead, for goof luck. He climbed down from the bed and walked over to an empty chair and sat down in it, having given up his personal pride for the good of the girls.

Meanwhile, over by the doorway, the Mayor's assistant, Sara Bellum, came through the door, carrying a pile of papers, which was at least 200 pages long.

"Excuse me, but is this the room of the Powerpuff Girls?" She asked, still carrying the papers.

"Why, yes it is." Dr. Hartman replied, oblivious to what was about to happen.

"Hey, who the hell is that?" Brian asked the Professor, also unsure of what was going on.

"She's the Mayor's assistant."

"Oh."

"So, can I help you with something?" Dr. Hartman asked Ms. Bellum, who placed the stack of papers on the girls' beds.

"No, I'm just here to deliver these papers which the Mayor requested the girls ready immediately after they wake up."

"Ha! So they finally came to their senses, huh?" Peter asked, looking at the papers, not actually reading.

"Well, I don't know about that. All I know is, the Mayor typed up this list of things that the girls need to do starting tomorrow. The list goes on for a while, and there's a deadline he made for them for the end of this month."

Peter, scanning the top page, read it quickly, and his eyes shot open, apparently shocked at something. Then he showed the page to Ms. Bellum. "Whoa, is this the page number or the date!?"

"That's the date, sir."

Peter read the paper, and indeed, the numbers read 9/10/2006. "Oh. Well, it's still really numbery." He threw the paper in the air and walked over to where Brian was, pissed. "Well, h-how many pages of that sh-- are there!?"

"To hundred and fifty-seven, plus the dedication at the front."

"Two hundred!!" Lois shouted into the air, furious at this point. Well, who wouldn't be? "That's absurd! I don't think he's got the point yet!"

"Oh no way. 'Cause if he did," Peter told her. "Then he would want to go to war just like any other straight guy. Or maybe like Dick Chenny after he had his 2nd heart attack..."

While Peter was talking to his wife & dog, the phone had rang and Ms. Bellum had answered it. After a few long, disturbing minutes on the line, she held him for a moment and then turned to the Professor.

"Professor Utonium?"

"Yes?"

"It's the Mayor of Townsville. He says he wants to speak with you."

The Professor was taken back for a moment. He knew that the Mayor was a moron, but this time, he had gone too far, and everyone, even Ms. Bellum, knew it. First, he doesn't even bother gathering up a search party for the girls, then, when they finally turn up unconscious and weak, he just puts on more things for them to do, and _then _he gives them a list of all the things they need to do before the end of the month or they will be put to prison.

The Professor slowly got up and walked over to Ms. Bellum. With each step he took the anger in him rose, and it was at its boiling point by the time he reached the phone. He grabbed it out of Ms. Bellum's hand, and shoved it back into the receiver, hanging it up. He was so pissed at this point that he had to step out for a moment.

"I'll be at the Clam." Was all that he muttered before he walked out in frustration.

Everyone watched as he stormed out of the room in anger. They all knew somehow that he was angry, and every single individual in that room felt his sorrow and frustration, even Peter.

"Oh boy, he's pretty pissed, huh?" He told his dog.

"Yeah. Who would've thought child abuse would be one of his buttons?"

"But you know the worst thing about this whole thing? I-I feel so bad for him because I feel this is somehow my fault. Because, I kinda pushed them over the edge, you know?"

"Oh come on, Peter. It wasn't your fault. I mean, sure you went way over your head in this one, but these girls have been suffering for years from the wear and tears of their crime-fighting and the neglect of the town. Sometimes, people just need to be put out of their misery."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to inside a hospital room, where Terri Schiavo, a woman who's been suffering from brain damage, laid in her hospital bed, unable t talk, movre, or think properly. Her family stood by the side of the bed, pleading day in and day out, hoping she would get through it._

_Since she couldn't eat properly, she had to be fed via a feeding tube. But, her husband has put in a lawsuit so that her feeding tube could be removed. Suddenly, Dr. Hartman came in the room with her husband following._

_"Well folks, it's time." He said quietly. "The lawsuit found in favor of Michael Schiavo, and the feeding tube must be removed."_

_"What!! No! You can't do this!" Her mother shouted in defense._

_"S-Stop being such a bossy bitch and move out of the way." Michael said, drunk. Dr. Hartman approached Terri and readied himself to remove the feeding tube._

_"I'm sorry, but the law is the law." He said, as he pulled the tube out of her belly button and dropped it on the floor._

_For a few moments, everything was quiet. No one said a word and just stared at Terri's practically lifeless body. All she could do was blink. _

_Finally, Dr. hartman spoke up, breaking the silence of the room. "So, um...anyone like martinis?"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Yeah, but this situation is totally different. At least those girls can talk, unlike that little bitch."

"Peter, that's not the point-"

"Yeah, don't worry. I get your point. Jeez, there's gotta be some way we can make those girls feel right at home while they recover."

"Right at home? Peter-"

"Well there's no damn way we're sending them back to their home. Not after how they were abused, not after the things I saw!"

"What did you see?" A confused Chris asked. "W-Was it breasts?"

"No Chris. What I saw was what this world really is. It's a cold, lonely, and dangerous place where people can't even travel to a new city without finding fat bastards who don't give a damn about the safety of others or themselves, and drives their tanks whereever the hell they want."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to an open road, which is being driven on by three giant tanks run by China and_ _heading to Tiananmen Square. However, on the other side of the road, Peter Griffin and a Japenese man are standing there, ready to take a stand and stop them_ _from going into the U.S. Unfortunately, Peter wasn't as commited to it as the Japenese boy._

_"Oh screw this!" Peter said as he took to the side and ran like hell away. "I just came over to buy some fireworks."_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Peter, we can't keep them at our house forever. They need to go back to their own town and return to their own lives."

"Brian, weren't you listening to them? THey don't want to return to the lives they once knew. They want to be normal girls just like everyone else. R-Right?"

"That's not what Blossom told me. She said she was just sick and tired of everyone disrespecting her and her sisters by having them do pointless, lazy things that even a fat bastard such as yourself or your dead-beat father could do with everything but one hand tied behind your back." Brian got up from his chair and walked over to the pile of paper on the bed and picked a piece up and handed it to Peter.

"Motherfuck, I see what you mean. L-Look at this. 'Clean old Man Jenkins's litterbox', 'Wash his windows', 'Take out Eugene Selvix's trash', 'Perform Rain Dance for Mayor'. Holy crap! O-O-Okay. I have no idea what the hell that last one means, but I see what you mean. They're like slave drivers."

"They don't really mind doing what they do. Protecting the citizens from all those deranged douchebags, but once they started taking advantage of the girls, they started going over the line."

"I know. Those bastards!" He ran over to the girls' bed in total anger. "Don't you worry, girls. This isn't over. Not by a long shot! I'll be back to finish them off." Peter stormed out of the room in anger and made his way out of the hospital and to his car.

He opened the door and stepped inside, starting up the engine as he did. "Oh man, I feel so bad for those girls. They've suffered so much and nobody seems to give a crap. Oh well, there's nothing I can do to help them feel better...or is there..."

* * *

**Grand Finale**

It has been a long journey for everyone in Quahog and in Townsville, and it's far from over. Three days later, we find Peter Griffin in his home with his three friends, Quagmir,e Cleveland, and Joe. They were up in the spare room, only now it didn't actually look like an old room. It looked like the Powerpuff Girls' old room.

That is because Peter felt so bad for the girls he asked his friends to help him out by having a moving truck move all of the girls' stuff from their old room to their new room in the Griffin's home.

Considering that Peter was a total retard, Cleveland was Black, Quagmire was the town pervert, and Joe was a parapalygic, they were doing pretty well. In fact, they were almost down. All that was left was to bring in the boxes of toys that were downstairs in boexs.

"Thanks again, guys, for helping me out." Peter said to them as they headed downstairs. (Joe, of course, being carried downstairs by the friends followed by his wheelchair)

"We're your pals, Peter. It's what we do." Joe, the paralyzed one, replied to them. "Besides, I think we've all been through hell and back at least once in our lives."

"Yeah, that's true. I just really felt bad for those girls and thought that I could do something for them, because they deserve it so much, and believe me, I know what it feels like to be jipped off from something."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter Griffin, who has walked into a liquor store in the hopes of buying some Pawtcuket Beer for himself. Unfortunately, for him, he was banned from that store a few weeks back after an incident involving him hacking into the computer system and ordering himself an entire lifetime supply of beer._

_"Uh yes, I'd like to order 3 six-packs of beer to go please." Peter said to the cashier, who simply stared at him with this blank expression on his face. _

_Peter was confused, and only believed the cashier did not hear him. "I said I'd like 3 six-packs of beer to go!" He said, this time louder than before. The cashier still stared at him with the blank expression. "What? Are you deaf?"_

_The Cashier then pointed to the side of the store, where a sign was posted on the wall that had a picture of Peter Griffin on it and had the words 'BANNED FOR LIFE" below it. Peter was indeed banned from the place forever. _

_"Hey, not bad. Are you a Jew or something?" Unfortunately, Peter did not get the message. _

_"No, man. Can't you read? You banned from this place since the last time, remember?" The cashier finally spoke, angrily, to Peter._

_"Yes. I can read. It says," Of course, as usual, Peter was reading the wrong poster. "Double McWhopper. Comes with double extra cheese, double extra tomatoes, double extra onions, double extra salt, double extra meat, double extra lettuce, and double extra pickles, _and _only half of the Muslim torture. See, I can read posters too."_

_"Dude, you just read the wrong poster. Man, you can't come in here anymore. I'm gonna have to call security on ya!"_

_"Holy crap! You know Val Kirmer? Oh that is so perfect, cause I always wanted to meet him...or...was that the Easter Bunny...or, or maybe it was Val Kirmer wearing an Easter Bunny suit..."_

_(End Cutaway)_

By this time, Joe, Cleveland, and Quagmire had left to go home and Peter was left alone in his house. But then, the Griffin family sedan came riding up to the drive-way. He knew it was the rest of his family, the still weak girls, and the Professor. He wanted to just take every box upstairs in a jiffy, but knew he couldn't because he'd break his back.

So he simply stood there by the door, looking pretty, and waiting for them to come through the door, which they did just moments later. The girls were awake and able to walk, but the strain of their conditions made it tough to stand for long periods.

"Well, well, if it isn't our favorite family on Street-what-ever-the-hell." Peter said, trying to make it seem as if he wasn't hiding something. But his wife knew better than that.

But then the girls noticed the boxes next to him that had their toys in it. So they shouted in glee and ran over to the boxes and immedaitely tumbled them over, and searched frantically for their favorite toys.

"Holy cow, all of our toys are here!" Buttercup said happily playing with her action figures.

"Why are all our toys here anyway?" Blossom asked curiously, noticing that even her make-up kits were there.

"Well, see-"

"Peter, I thought I told you not to rob people's houses for your own pleasure." Lois said angrily, interrupting Peter rudely.

"See, Lois, I-"

"Peter, dammit, I said don't lie to me! You know that if you lie to me you don't get to do it with me!"

"Well, someone's in a bad mood when she doesn't get her beauty sleep. Well, thanks for ruining the surprise you stuck-up snooty bitch. Oh well, I might as well show you myself."

* * *

So Peter led the entire group upstairs to the room that used to be completely empty, which was now transformed to look exactly like the Powerpuff Girls room. The girls were quite surprised to see every single thing in there: the bed, the junk that was on the floor, the lamps, even the hotline. He even had a closet built in the room so all their clothes could be stored.

The girls were very happy.

"Oh my god! It's just like we're back home," Bubbles said with joy. "Only I feel much happier!"

"All of our stuff is here." Blossom rejoiced, holding onto the Professor's leg so she wouldn't collapse. "Even all of our clothes are here! But...but why?"

"Well, I kinda felt so bad for you girls having to suffer through all of that bullcrap that I decided to re-decorate the spare room so you girls would feel more at home while you stay here. I-I'm not going to send you back to your old home after what I saw, because that's just wrong, what those people are doing to you. They're taking advantage of you, and making you do all sorts of crap that they could be doing themselves."

"And you know what the worst part is..." Buttercup explain to them. "One night, everything was peachy-keen, and then the next morning, they're all hating us like we're nothing to them."

"Well don't worry. I'm sure everything will cool off soon." Brian assured them, not aware of what was going to happen in the future.

"Yeah, and if not, you can always hideout here and change your names to something only a homosexual would say." Peter commented, smiling like a dope and putting his hands on his hips. The girls were so overwhelemed with joy and guilt that they reached their arms out to get a hug from Peter, who agreed quickly and lifted them up into his grasp.

"And don't you worry, you're gonna turn out better than Meg did at 5."

"What?"

"Nothing!" The girls laughed upon hearing this, as they found Peter's thrashing on Meg to be hillarious. But then they grew tired from the laughing, and actually managed to laugh themselves to sleep. So Peter tucked them into bed, and covered them with the blanket. They were outcold, so Peter didn't even bother to talk to them anymore. He simply walked away from the bed and returned to the family who was standing at the doorway.

"Dad, you done good." Chris said to his father. "This has been one whacky adventure. I feel like Krusty the Clown while he's smoking crack."

"Yeah, America's got talent. Except for those mimes who annoy you to bloody hell." Peter chuckled at himself.

Brian, Chris, Meg, and Stewie left the room to leave the Professor, Lois, and Peter talk.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you,Peter." Lois said to him. "You did an unselfish thing for this family and you should be very proud of yourself. You've given these girls a big outlook on life and given them a reason to keep their lives and continue to fight through these tough times. I'm very poud of you..."

"You're not off the hook just yet you snooty bitch!" Peter yelled to his wife, angry about the fact that Lois jumped to conclusion about Peter lying to her. He was prepared to make her pay for that. "You told me that I was lying to you about this, so now it's time for "The Scotch".

"What the hell is 'The Scotch'?" The Professor asked Peter, curious to learn what Peter has learn in the past 22 years of seperation.

"Oh nothing much. Just an annual ritual we go through whenever one of us apologizes for false accusations."

"And what does that consist of?..."

* * *

It consists of everything a drug addict could want. Lots and Lots and Lots of booze and vodka and whiskey. The Scotch, as the Professor would learn, consisted of an all-night ritual of Peter and Lois drinking to the point of blackout, to try and forget about their little argument about Peter lying to Lois about bring the girls' stuff to the house, which was true. So it was Lois's time to pay for her little mishap. Peter was in his sleeveless shirt which he wears to bed and his underwear, and Lois was wearing the same outfit she did when she tried to kill Stewie. (Lois Kills Stewie)

It was a drinking game in which they just keep drinking until one of them loses consciousness. This time, it would be Lois, as Peter had been drinking for so long that he has developed a powerful tolerence for alcohol. Lois, however, has not. It was amazing that she was able to drink 93 shots of malt liquor in just 15 short minutes and still be conscious, but she was still pretty unstable and about to crack at any moment.

Peter had also drank 93 shots in 15 minutes, but was much less drunk that Lois was. "O-Okay, here's a-another que-question for you, L-Lois. Who w-would you rather do? R-Randy Jackson o-or that g-guy f-from D-Different Strokes who m-molests Arnold and D-Dudley?"

"Oooooh, t-t-that's a t-ough o-one." Lois stammered, about 19 times more drunk than Peter was, having a BAC of about 3.618. She was so drunk she should've been dead right about now. "I-I really t-think that R-Randy J-Jack-kson w-would be pissed i-if h-h-he had a-an a-affair with m-me because h-he s-seeing someone. But th-then again, f-for a-a black guy, h-he m-makes attractive work."

"Yeah, b-but would you have s-sex with him?"

"U-Um, I d-don't k-k-know. I probably w-wouldn't. B-But then again, that guy f-from d-Different Strokes is p-probably l-like, 60 years o-old by now. H-He's w-w-way out o-of my l-league anyway. I-I'd definately s-say R-Randy Ja-Jackson, for the s-simple re-reason of h-him being b-b-black a-and n-not being a-afraid t-to show it to t-the w-w-world..." Lois then took the vodka bottle and filled 12 more bottles up to the top, took them all, and gorged them all down at once. Then she did the same thing again, and drank them all once again, in ten short seconds.

She did this again 7 more times until she had drank 189 shots in 30 minutes. By that time, she was so drunk staying awake from the alcohol was an impossible task. So, she dropped her liquor cup, which she was about to drink, which would've made it her 190th bottle in 30 minutes, and instantly dropped her head to the table, and laid her head on the table, fast asleep on the table

Peter did not notice that Lois had fallen asleep, but he did as soon as he heard Loisstart snoring on the table. So he stood up, dusted himself off as if he had never had a drink, walked over to Lois, picked her up, and carried her over to the bed. Yes, they held their drinking game upstairs. Weird, huh? Anyway...

Peter placed Lois on the bed, laying on her stomach, where she got herself comfortable, hugging her pillow tightly, and laid there the entire night, sleeping off the vodka she drank that night, which was her worst night yet.

* * *

The next morning, Lois was still asleep on the bed, where she had partially lost her memory through the night. In fact, had it not been for Peter coming into the room and using a bullhorn to wake her up, she'd have slept through the whole day.

"Wakey, wakey, Lois!" He said happily to her, even though she was scared out of her pants.

"Peter, what the hell did you do that for?!"

"Lois, you were out cold from last night's drinking."

"Last night's drink-oh Peter, don't tell me we played 'The Scotch' again."

"I'm thinking of renaming it, 'Thy Whiskey', but in prospective talk, yeah, we played it. Because you accused me of lying to you about moving the girls' things into our house, and you had to be punished. Unfortunately, we took it a little too far, because you ended up drinkin 189 shots in a half hour."

"Oh my god! I could've been...wait, how do you know it was the real 'Powerpuff Girls'?"

"Oh that's easy, the Blue one is addicted to stuffed animals and our baby son, the pink one likes to hear herself talk so much I wanna bash her head with a sladge hammer and run like hell, and the green one owes me money from that new boxing ring I bought her."

"Peter you didn't buy her a boxing ring. You bought Chris that."

"Oh. Oh yeah, that's right. He gave himself a black eye."

"Peter, are you sure we should do this. I mean, I know you mean well, but can we support three young girls and their father?"

"Don't worry. He's got a job and can support his own children. And we can keep supporting our own kids and have enough money left-over to buy our way back into the Slam City Jam competition to win me the crown of America's Top Model. Just like the Lopezes."

"Peter, do you have any idea what the hell you just said?"

"Ha, honestly...no."

**The End!...Or is it!**

**A/N: Well, that's it. That's the end of this fanfiction. But, the adventure is far from over. In fact, it's just beginning! So stay tuned for my next fanfiction which will start before the end of this week! So keep your eyes peeled and keep reviewing.**


End file.
